Aimer à en perdre la raison
by Rose of Pain
Summary: Cela fait 3 mois que Byakuya et Renji sont ensemble mais ils vont se retrouver confrontés à des tas de problèmes... (ceux qui ont en horreur le OOC, passez votre chemin !)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: ** **Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser des reviews à ma première fiction car c'est vraiment encourageant, donc merci à: xzaboo, romslye, soshite et à melmilou. Pour en revenir à l'histoire d'aujourd'hui, vous remarquerez peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de suffixe après les prénoms, le fait est que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut mettre dans ces contextes-là, donc pour ne pas dire de bêtises j'en ai pas mis du tout. (Je ne me suis pas mouillée XD)**

* * *

Aimer à en perdre la raison

Certains membres de la famille le dévisageaient, se demandant bien pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous ici. D'autres s'inquiétaient plutôt pour lui car il ne les faisait jamais se réunir d'habitude.

Byakuya prit une grande inspiration et se lança:

« La raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous réuni ici ce soir est que je dois vous faire part d'une chose, commença-t-il un peu hésitant, mais comme à son habitude pas assez pour que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi cette chose? » Grommela un de ses vieux cousin, pour qui le seul fait d'avoir été convoqué à cette réunion par Byakuya, qu'il n'aimait pas, était déjà insupportable. Alors s'il fallait attendre en plus...

Comme seul réponse à son impatience, Byakuya le fusilla du regard.

Bien conscient que ses hésitations allaient rapidement lasser tout le monde, il reprit avec plus d'assurance car il le fallait, il le devait, pour lui...

OoOoOoO

_3 mois, cela faisait déjà 3 mois qu'ils vivaient sur un petit nuage tant leur passion vécue loin des yeux du monde, dans leur petit nid d'amour, était dévorante. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne avec qui il pouvait tomber le masque et montrer sa vraie nature; sensible, attentionné et délicat, exactement l'inverse de l'image du personnage froid et glacial que les autres ont toujours eu de lui. _

_Cette relation devenait bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Byakuya, parfaitement conscient de cela, avait donc prit la décision d'en informer sa famille avant qu'ils ne le découvrent d'eux-mêmes._

OoOoOoO

« -Il y a 3 mois, j'ai rencontré une personne dont je suis tombé...amoureux, suffisamment amoureux pour envisager de le faire emménager dans nos appartements...

-PARDON! hurla le fameux cousin hystérique, j'ai mal entendu ? Rassure moi Byakuya, ta langue a fourché, tu ne voulais pas dire LE faire emménager!

-Parfaitement Kazaka, vous m'avez bien compris, la personne que j'aime est bien un homme. Il s'agit de Renji Abarai, le lieutenant de ma division. »

Des murmures d'étonnement se firent entendre dans la pièce. Tous étaient sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, sauf les rares personnes proches de Byakuya. Eux, se doutaient déjà que Byakuya devait être amoureux car ces derniers temps, son comportement avait radicalement changé. Il était curieusement devenu plus agréable. Cependant ils furent quand même surpris qu'il s'agisse d'un homme...

Il y eut un blanc, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

Kazaka quant à lui devint livide.

« Renji Abarai? Renji Abarai! Ce vulgaire paysan du Rukongai, aboya-t-il, on dirait que tu les préfères pauvres, sales, inutiles et inexistants même je dirai, voir même... »

Un accès de rage envahit Byakuya, ce qui rendit son Reiastu assez inquiétant pour que Kazaka s'arrête net de parler. Sentant que s'il disait un mot de plus, c'était sa vie qu'il mettrait en danger.

Byakuya ne décolérait pas. Cet espèce d'abruti venait d'insulter Hisana! Même s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et qu'il avait appris à faire son deuil durant ces dernières années, elle lui inspirait encore le plus grand respect.

Et surtout il venait d'insulter Renji... Byakuya se fit violence pour retrouver son self-contrôle, il fallait qu'il obtienne l'accord de sa famille et l'accès de rage qu'il venait d'avoir était loin de servir ses intérêts.

D'un air faussement serein, il reprit:

« Sans vouloir vous froisser, c'est votre virulence qui est inutile. Kazaka, vous êtes mon aîné, certes, mais je n'accepterai jamais et de la part de quiconque, que l'on parle ainsi de Renji Abarai et d'Hisana. »

Une vieille femme se leva et l'interrompit:

« -Cessez cela mes enfants, nous avons déjà assez de souci pour s'attarder ainsi sur de tels futilités. Byakuya peux-tu nous laisser seuls un instant, pour que l'on prenne une décision a ton sujet? Conclut-elle.

-Bien » répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette femme était la personne de sa famille qu'il préférait, elle avait toujours voulu son bonheur. Et ça ne l'étonnait pas que ce soit elle qui mit un terme à la joute verbal qui opposa les deux cousins.

Ces quelques minutes lui paraissaient interminables, tant de choses se jouaient à cet instant même... Son amour, son bonheur, son avenir... La porte s'ouvrit enfin:

« C'est bon, tu peux venir maintenant, Byakuya. » Lui fit la vieille femme.

Il rentra a nouveau dans la pièce. La vieille femme prit la parole d'un air désolé:

« -Byakuya, nous ne pouvons approuver ta relation avec le lieutenant Abarai...

-Il n'est pas de la même classe sociale que nous et en prime c'est un homme, la coupa Kazaka.

-Nous avions déjà accepté pour Hisana mais là c'en est trop, reprit une autre personne, il faut que tu comprennes Byakuya. Quelle serait l'image de la famille si cela se savait? Non, ce n'est pas concevable. »

Habituellement, Byakuya aurait accepté sans rouspéter pour honorer la promesse faite à ses parents, mais il avait aussi fait une promesse à Renji. Encore une fois il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'aurait pas du faire...

OoOoOoO

**Flash Back**

**« -Mais non Renji, mais tu dois comprendre! **

**-Comprendre quoi, que je ne suis pas digne de toi , c'est ça? fit Renji toujours furieux de ce qui s'était passé le matin même.**

**-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon je ne serais pas avec toi en ce moment! Non, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Renji, c'est que l'on ne peut pas s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde! Je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible.**

**-Si c'est d'être avec moi qui te fait paraître faible... nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble alors... »**

**Il n'en pensait évidemment pas un mot mais il était vraiment blessé que Byakuya ne veuille pas se montrer en public à ses côtés. Il commença à partir quand il sentit deux bras fermes l'enlacer.**

« **-Pardonne moi Renji, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'aime assez pour afficher notre amour au grand jour mais il y a des étapes à respecter que je ne peux occulter. Mais je te promet que je ferai tout mon possible pour que ton souhait se réalise au plus vite, et ce jour là, c'est avec une grande fierté que je m'afficherai à tes cotés! »**

**Fin du Flash Back**

OoOoOoOo

_Byakuya réalisait combien son attitude avec Renji avait changé depuis le jour de cette fameuse promesse. Il était beaucoup moins hautain avec lui. Cependant il essayait tout de même de garder la prestance propre à son rang. Il restait quand même le chef du clan Kuchiki et il avait des tas de responsabilité en tant que tel. Il aurait tant aimer, comme avant, haïr Renji, ça aurait été tellement plus simple... Mais c'est comme ça et l'amour ne se commande pas..._

OoOoOoOo

A présent son choix était fait.

« -Nous continuerons à nous voir, avec ou sans votre approbation.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Ecoute Byakuya, si tu poursuis cette relation avec ce paysan, je m'en prendrais personnellement à lui, et quant à toi, tu seras déchu et banni de cette famille, il y a plein de gens qui serait ravi prendre ta place!

-Je vois... fit Byakuya tout à fait calme, il se leva, ouvrit la porte et sans se retourner fit d'un ton plus que glacial:

Dans ce cas, plus rien ne me retient ici... »

Il quitta alors le manoir sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un long moment...

Il avait tellement envie de crier sa rage face à la trahison et au rejet de sa propre famille...Il continua de marcher, s'enfonçant tête baissée dans les couloirs du Sereitei, ne regardant même pas où il se dirigeait.

Sa tête heurta quelque chose.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à regarder ou vous marchez? » hurla-t-il les yeux plein de rage et de tristesse.

Il les écarquilla quand il reconnut la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort, Byakuya! »

* * *

Alors vous l'avez reconnu? Allez un petit effort c'est facile. XD! Bon voilà c'était le premier chapitre de cette histoire j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu! Si vous avez une critique a faire ( bonne ou mauvaise) n'hésitez pas surtout!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le jour venait à peine de se lever que les pensées de Renji étaient déjà tournées vers Byakuya. Il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux avec quelqu'un...

« -RENJII!! » Cria une voix qui lui était familière.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là? Se demanda t-il.

La personne en question entra sans frapper.

« Ichigo...espèce de crétin on t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer??

-De toute façon tu ne faisais rien et ici c'est pas chez toi c'est ta chambre, imbécile!

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène t'as perdu ta cervelle en route? Ah... mais non j'oubliai, t'en a pas!

-Juste toi, tu me dis ça... ah j'te jure c'est le monde à l'envers! Non, en fait je venais te chercher pour...

-REENJII!! »Une rousse à grosse poitrine défonça la porte...

« -Encore!! Mais sérieux vous ne savez pas toquer avant d'entrer chez les gens?!

-Oooh, mais quel accueil!! Fait attention Renji, plus çà va, plus tu deviens aigri. Ricana Rangiku.

-Ah ah je me marre, bon et toi alors qu'est ce qui t'amène?

-Ben en fait j'ai plus de Saké, on a tout fini hier! Ah la la, quelle cuite d'enfer n'empêche...

-Après on dit que les hommes boivent plus que les femmes... » se consterna Ichigo qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un papillon de l'enfer.

« -Pfff, encore une réunion ennuyeuse à mourir je parie... » fit Renji.

Le papillon se dirigea vers Matsumoto et se vint se poser sur son doigt, elle le lut à haute voix:

« -A tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines, il est arrivé un accident, le capitaine de la 6eme division Byakuya Kuchiki est mort. Je répète, à tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines, il est arrivé un accident, le capitaine de la 6eme division Byakuya Kuchiki est mort. »

Rangiku et Ichigo virent blêmir instantanément Renji.

« Renji!! Ça va?? » s'enquirent-ils

-Non c'est pas possible... pas lui, pas Byakuya, je vous en prie, tout le monde mais pas lui...Pensa t-il.

NOOONNN hurla t'il si fort qu'il en fit trembler les murs. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer les objets autour de lui, tout devint noir... il s'évanouit. Ichigo et Matsumoto se précipitèrent à ses cotés et ne parvenant pas à le réanimer ils le posèrent sur son lit.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, je croyais qu'il détestait Byakuya... Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça!?S'enquit Ichigo.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, en plus il m'a toujours dit que son seul objectif dans la vie était de le surpasser...

-C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus personne à surpasser qu'il est dégoûté à ce point !

-Ichigo!! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter! » Le réprimanda Matsumoto.

Ils restèrent veiller à ses côtés et s'en allèrent une heure plus tard, vaquer à leurs occupations.

Dehors, toute la Soul Society était en émoi. Le capitaine que tout le monde admirait et respectait était mort...

Renji se réveilla. Pendant un cours instant il espéra que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Byakuya était bel et bien mort.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas disparaître subitement, il devait comprendre... Il décida d'aller voir ce qui c'était passé. Il sortir de sa chambre et reconnu un des membres de sa division:

« - Ah, Ayuka, ou s'est passé le drame?

-Quel drame lieutenant?

-Ben à ton avis imbécile! Ou est-ce que le capitaine est...mort?

-Ah, ben euh on m'a dit que ça s'est passé près d'ici, dans une des chambre de la division.

-Ok, merci. » Fit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

-Pff mais pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui?? se demanda t-il, il y a tant de choses que je ne comprend pas, déjà, pourquoi il n'a pas dormi dans le manoir des Kuchiki?? C'est flou tout ça...

En arrivant dans un quartier il vit plein de personnes attroupées. Il comprit que c'était ici...Il entra dans le chambre et vit le corps inanimé de Byakuya sur le lit. Il se figea sur place... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il eut envie de se jeter sur le corps inanimé de son amour mais voyant la capitaine Unohana et plusieurs membres de la 4eme division, il se retint d'aller auprès de lui.

« -Lieutenant Abarai? Est-ce que tout va bien?? s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi! » répondit-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« -Par contre, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai rester seul un instant avec mon capitaine pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

-Oui bien sur Renji, nous sortons.

-Merci capitaine Unohana. »Ils sortirent, laissant Renji seul.

Il remarqua sur la table de chevet des boites vides de médicaments. Il se rapprocha de Byakuya,s'assit à coté de lui, et lui caressa la joue, elle était si froide...

« -Pourquoi mon amour? Pourquoi t'as fais ça...Je comprends pas, on était heureux ensemble pourtant... enfin il me semble. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé de ce qui te tracassait on en aurait parlé... J'aurai peut-être pu t'aider... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?? Byakuya chéri, tu es toute ma vie. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt te rejoindre... »

Il sécha ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, sécha ses larmes, essaya de reprendre un air présentable et sortit de la pièce. Il vit le capitaine Unohana.

« Merci »lui fit-il avant de partir.

Unohana entra à nouveau dans la chambre avec les membres de sa division.

« Emmenez le corps dans la salle d'examens afin de déterminer les causes de sa mort » leur ordonna t-elle.

Ils emmenèrent donc la dépouille de Byakuya à la 4eme division. Unohana et sa lieutenante examinèrent minutieusement tout le corps pour déterminer la cause de la mort.

« Aux vues des premiers éléments, je pense que c'est un suicide... » Elle fut interrompue par une annonce:

« Tous les capitaines ainsi que le lieutenant de la 6eme division sont convoqués à une réunion exceptionnelle, je répète, tous les capitaines ainsi que le lieutenant de la 6eme division sont convoqués à une réunion exceptionnelle. »

« Bon, je vais y aller alors, mettons-le là, Isane! » fit-elle.

Elles mirent le corps de Byakuya dans une grande caisse semblable à un cercueil et la scellèrent. Unohana alla à la réunion.

Renji rentra dans la salle de réunion mais ne sût ou se placer. Ukitake qui venait d'arriver avec quelques minutes de retard s'en rendit compte:

« Mets-toi là, c'est ici qu'il se plaçait aux réunions. » lui chuchota t-il avec son sourire habituel.

« Merci. »

Le commandant Yamamoto s'avança et prit la parole d'un air grave:

« -Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons donc commencer. Vous avez du, sans doute, devinez l'objet de cette réunion improvisée. Ce matin Byakuya est décédé pour des raisons encore inconnues. Capitaine Unohana, avez-vous trouvé la cause de ce décès?

-Oui, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un suicide car nous avons trouvé des boites de médicaments vides à coté de son lit. Après avoir examiner son corps, nous en avons conclu qu'il s'agit effectivement d'un suicide...

-Un suicide?? Le capitaine Kuchiki !! comment est-ce possible, demanda Mayuri dubitatif, il ne semblait pas être du genre à se défiler... mais bon, si toutes les preuves scientifiques le confirme, il n'était donc pas celui qu'on croyait. Finalement il a trompé tout le monde et s'est joué de nous en jouant l'invincible et l'imperturbable...quelle déception... !!»

Renji devint rouge de colère.

« Avec votre respect capitaine Kurotsuchi, ne seriez-vous pas en train de douter de la sincérité du capitaine Kuchiki?! C'est le seul qui à toujours été intègre en toutes circonstances!!

-Il a raison sur ce coup là. S'il y a bien une personne dont on ne peut...enfin ne pouvait douter, c'est Byakuya! Remarqua Kyoraku.

-Et puis de toute façon, t'es toujours en train de pestiférer sur tout ce qui bouge, même sur les morts... Non mais t'as pas honte sérieusement? Surenchérit Kenpachi.

-Ca te pose un problème?

-Un peu que ça me pose un problème!! on peut régler ça par un combat si tu veux...

-STOP!! hurla Yamamoto. Vous vous croyez où ? Allez régler vos problèmes ailleurs je vous prie!!

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, Renji s'apprêtait à en faire de même;

« -Lieutenant Abarai, restez un moment je vous prie, dit Yamamoto

-Il semblerait que vous avez été fort affecté par la mort de votre capitaine, et quand je vois votre réaction aux propos insultants de Kurotsuchi, je peux confirmer que vous n'allez vraiment pas bien depuis le décès de votre capitaine. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner c'est d'oublier et de faire votre deuil. Vous devez rapidement reprendre du poil de la bête car en attendant l'arrivée d'un nouveau capitaine c'est vous qui prendrez en charge la 6eme division.

-Compris. » répondit-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, il rentra alors chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et...

« -SURPRISE!! c'est nous!! » Tous ses amis étaient présent: Rangiku, Ichigo, Kira et Hinamori.

« -On a su pour Byakuya. Rangiku et Ichigo nous ont dit que ça t'avais pas mal perturbé, alors on est venu te remonter le moral!! déclara Hinamori.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!! S'exclama Matsumoto en sortant deux bouteilles de Saké qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

-Les amis, merci de penser à moi mais...vous voyez la seule chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est de calme... Laissez moi seul, s'il vous plais.

-Bon bon, si c'est ce dont t'as besoin... Mais t'en fais pas demain on reviendra tu te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça! Fit Ichigo en partant.

Renji se retrouva donc seul. Il essaya de dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Et Rukia , comment elle va encaisser ça quand elle rentrera à la Soul Society... Pensa t-il.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il se sentait tellement seul sans lui. Il ralluma la lumière et vit Zabimaru sur un coin de la table. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il le saisit de sa main droite et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il l'enleva de son fourreau et l'approcha de son poignet gauche.

« J'arrive, mon amour... » Murmura t-il.

On frappa à la porte...ce qui interrompit Renji dans son élan.

« -Arrêtez! Je vous ai déjà dis que je voulais rester seul!! N'insistez pas!! »

Personne ne répondit. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Renji ne répondit pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois Renji ne se contint plus et hurla:

« -Mais lâchez-moi!! En quelle langue faut-il vous le dire ??

Il s'interrompit à la vue de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Il sentit ses jambes s'alourdir, sa tête se mit à tourner...

- Mon dieu, la peine me rend fou, j'ai des hallucinations!! pensa t-il avant de perdre connaissance...


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Voilà le 3eme chapitre de cette histoire. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le poster mais c'est un chapitre important donc je voulais pas me louper! ( Aieeeuuuh mais arretez de me taper!! XD) **

* * *

Chapitre 3

«- Mon dieu, la peine me rend fou, j'ai des hallucinations!! pensa t-il avant de perdre connaissance... »

Dix minutes plus tard il se réveilla et était encore pétrifié...

« -Mais, mais...

-Chut, l'interrompit la personne, ne parle pas trop fort on ne doit pas nous entendre!

-Mais...comment c'est possible?? Byakuya c'est bien toi?? Mais, mais je t'ai vu, tu étais...mort!!

-Tu ne rêves pas Renji, c'est bien moi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Oh mon dieu!! L'interrompit Renji en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie! Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je t'aime tellement... mon capitaine...

-Pardonne moi Renji, pardonne moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je sais bien que je t'ai fais souffrir... Mais c'était nécessaire pour que mon plan fonctionne. Mais que faisais-tu avec Zabimaru en main??

Renji lâcha Byakuya et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Non, non rien. Mais de quel plan tu parles?!

-Je t'explique. Si je me suis fais passer pour mort c'est pour une seule et unique raison...

**Flash Back**

**« Et bien, et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort Byakuya...**

**-Ukitake... Que fais-tu là?**

**-Ah décidément tu as le don de me piquer mes répliques! En fait je faisais un tour pour me **

**rafraîchir, le temps se réchauffe ces temps-ci non? Dit-il en souriant.**

**-Oui. Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, laisse moi passer s'il te plait. » Dit-il et commença à partir, tournant le dos à Ukitake.**

**-Non Byakuya, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Explique moi ce qui te tracasse.**

**Byakuya, toujours de dos, s'arrêta de marcher.**

**« Ukitake?**

**-Oui Byakuya**

**-Puis-je te faire confiance?**

**-Quelle question! tu sais bien que oui voyons. Allez viens, on va se poser chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour parler. » **

**Ils s'y rendirent.**

**« -Tiens assieds-toi ici, si tu veux. Euh pendant que je suis debout tu veux quelque chose à boire? Un thé? Ou à manger peut-être? Proposa-t-il jovialement.**

**-Non merci, je ne préfère pas.**

**-C'est comme tu voudras! » Il prit un siège et s'installa en face à Byakuya.**

**« Bon alors dis-moi Byakuya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Je commencerai par le commencement. Je suis... homosexuel et suis en couple avec Renji Abarai. » **

**Il essaya de déceler la moindre réaction chez Ukitake... Mais rien. Il continua donc.**

**« -Nous sommes en couple depuis 3 mois, il n'y a que Rukia qui est au courant de notre relation. Ca devient vraiment sérieux entre nous. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris la décision d'en informer ma famille... Erreur de ma part. Ils l'ont très mal pris. Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à Renji et de me bannir du clan, si on continuait à se voir...**

**-Aie...C'est donc pour ça que ça ne vas pas! Je vois, je vois...**

**-Vois-tu, c'est assez difficile pour moi de l'admettre mais...**

**-Mais?**

**-Je ne peux vivre sans lui...Il est devenu vital pour moi. »**

**Byakuya vit Ukitake sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui le fit rougir.**

**« -Je sais c'est ridicule d'éprouver cela...**

**-Mais non, mais non, c'est tout à fait normal!**

**-Alors, qu'y a t-il de si hilarant?!**

**-Hé hé, j'ai une solution à votre problème!!**

**Fin du flash back**

« Et c'était quoi sa solution alors? Fit Renji ce qui fit sourire Byakuya.

-Égal à toi même... Toujours aussi impatient. Il sourit de nouveau.

**Flash back**

**-Moi, je n'en vois aucune Ukitake... aucune...**

**-Mais si! Mais si! Je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord mais on ne sait jamais. Bon écoute moi. Tu te souviens de l'ancien capitaine de la 12eme division, Urahara Kisuke?**

**-Oui bien sur. A ce que l'on raconte, vous étiez de bon amis?**

**-Ah on dit ça?! Oui c'est exact, on l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. A l'époque où il était encore capitaine, dans son laboratoire, il faisait toujours des recherches et expériences plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Et la plupart du temps, il me passait plusieurs échantillons de ses recherches scientifiques, au cas où j'en aurai besoin un jour.**

**-Oui d'accord, mais où est le rapport avec moi? S'impatienta t-il.**

**-Et bien je pense qu'une de ses idées farfelues pourrait t'être très utile!**

**Fin du Flash Black**

« -Il m'a donc expliqué qu' Urahara Kisuke a conçu, il y a 30 ans de cela, pour faire une mauvaise blague à Yoruichi, une pilule capable d'arrêter le coeur d'une personne pendant 4 à 5 heures, pour ensuite revenir à la vie sans séquelles pour l'âme et le corps de la personne, expliqua Byakuya.

-Ah d'accord! C'est donc ce que t'as fais, c'est ça? Supposa Renji.

-Oui. Il m'a ensuite donné plusieurs de ses flacons de médicaments vides pour que je fasse croire à un suicide.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement utilisé un gigai?

-Quand Aizen à simulé sa mort, c'est ce qu'il a utilisé, et le capitaine Unohana est assez intelligente pour ne pas se faire berner une deuxième fois. Et puis de toute façon Urahara a été banni de la Soul Society, il n'aurait donc pas pu m'en fabriqué un. Reprenons, ce matin, j'ai ingurgité une de ces pilules. Aux yeux de tous j'étais donc, médicalement mort. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a rien pu détecter sur mon corps. On m'a ensuite mis dans un cercueil que j'ai ouvert grâce à un sort de Kido.

-Mais quand tu t'es réveillé ou étaient le capitaine Unohana et ses hommes?

-Je l'ignore, personne n'était présent.

-Ah, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a eu une réunion des capitaines. Maintenant que tu me dis ça, je comprends pourquoi le capitaine Ukitake avait une attitude louche à la réunion! Dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu as été convoqué toi aussi?

-Oui et à ce propos, excuse moi mais j'ai du me mettre à ta place...

-Ce n'est rien. Tu n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Bref, pour compenser le poids de mon corps, qui était censé être dans le cercueil, je l'ai rempli avec l'équivalent de mon poids en sable et je me suis caché jusqu'à ce que je vienne te voir maintenant.

-Ok, ok. Wahou! Vraiment impressionnant tout ça! Mais Byakuya... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fais tout ça...Pourquoi t'être fais passer pour mort??

-Ca me paraît clair pourtant! Renji, on ne peut pas rester à la Soul Society si on veut rester ensembles... Ce n'est pas compatible avec notre statut actuel! Premièrement nous sommes deux hommes! Deuxièmement je suis le capitaine de la 6eme division et qui plus est, tu en es le lieutenant. Et pour finir, des quatre grandes familles de la Soul Society, ma famille est la plus noble, la plus puissante et la plus riche! Crois-tu vraiment qu'une relation entre nous, deux hommes, serait possible?? »

Renji resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« -Je savais que tu ne trouverais pas ça très...

-Pour notre couple, le coupa Renji, pour notre couple tu as fais tout ça...

-Évidemment je l'ai fait! et crois moi, si tu avais entendu comment ma propre famille à réagi à l'annonce de notre relation, tu aurais fais exactement la même chose! Mais, tu sais, je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas tout quitter du jour au lendemain. De plus, ce serait judicieux car je ne t'ai même pas... »

Renji l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

« -Il serait grand temps que tu arrêtes de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs! Après tout, je suis ton capitaine! » dit Byakuya en souriant.

« -Sache, que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi...Et ce n'est pas fuir la Soul Society qui m'impressionnera! T'es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, bien sur que je suis d'accord!! En fait, la question ne s'est même pas posé!

-Ca me fait plaisir... »

Ils se turent et échangèrent un long regard, de ces regards qui surpassent les mots, qui rassurent et qui donnent la force de soulever des montagnes.. Byakuya brisa ce contact par un baiser langoureux...

Reprenant ses esprits Byakuya demanda, et ma famille? aurais-tu eu des échos de leur réaction à l'annonce de ma mort?

-Euh, je sais pas du tout j'ai pas fais attention tu sais!

-J'espère qu'ils auront du remord de ce qu'ils ont osé me dire! Fit Byakuya dégoûté de la situation.

-Ouai...c'est pas gai tout ça...

- ...

-Mais une fois partit, qui nous remplacera à nos postes?

-Ca m'est égal, s'énerva Byakuya, ma propre famille m'a trahi! Ils trouveront qui ils veulent!! Et pour toi je pense qu'ils attribueront ton poste à Richiki, il fera l'affaire; ces derniers temps il a énormément progressé et a amplement acquis le niveau requis pour le poste de vice-capitaine.

-Je suis content pour lui, c'est un bon p'tit gars... Mais Byakuya, et Rukia? Elle n'est pas au courant ? Toi qui « meurs » et moi qui fuis, elle va avoir le coeur brisé!!

-Elle est censée rentrer dans 1 mois à la Soul Society, d'ici là, si tout va bien, on sera déjà sur Terre donc on pourra la prévenir.

-Mais comment on va la trouver? Demanda Renji.

-Oh, sans doute guère loin de cet idiot d'Ichigo répondit-il d'un air consterné

-Quand je pense que je me suis entraîné si dur pour atteindre le Bankai...Pour rien. Zabimaru me manquera...

-Tu sais des fois je me demande si tu réfléchis,se consterna Byakuya, c'est pas parce qu'on sera sur Terre qu'on aura perdu nos pouvoirs de Shinigami. Certes, ils seront moins puissants mais ils seront toujours présents!

-Ah cool! Ca veut dire que j'aurai encore l'occasion de pouvoir te battre! Hi hi!

-Renji, réveilles toi! Crois-tu vraiment que le fait qu'on soit sur Terre changera quelque chose!? Je continuerai quand même à te battre petit morveux!

-Grr, il m'énerve quand il fait ça!! » Ragea Renji, ce qui fit sourire Byakuya.

« -Bon revenons à nos moutons, on va sortir comment de la Soul Society sans être repérés? Demanda Renji.

-mon clan a une porte personnelle, il faudra trouver le bon moment pour ne pas être vu.

-Ca va être juste... Et une fois arrivés sur Terre, on habitera où?

**Flash Back**

**« -Et bien, pourquoi pas chez Kisuke!! Repondit Ukitake.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit une gêne pour lui. Fit Byakuya.**

**-Non ça ira, du moment que vous participez aux corvées ménagères! » Il explosa de rire.**

**« Encore!! Qu'y a t-il de si drôle cette fois?**

**-Ben...Ne te vexe pas, mais euh, c'est juste que je ne t'imagine vraiment pas en train de faire la vaisselle, par exemple!!**

**-Et bien détrompe toi, dans mes appartements privés je ne laisse aucun domestique entrer, ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui fais le ménage.**

**-Ah bon! J'aurai pas cru! **

**-Jyuushiro? Byakuya avait reprit un air sérieux.**

**-Oui?**

**-Je te remercie pour tout, vraiment... Tu nous auras été d'une grande aide!**

**-Mais enfin Byakuya, il n'y a pas de quoi!! Ca sert à quoi les amis si c'est pas à s'aider?!**

**-Oui mais tu prends beaucoup de risques pour nous aider, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Yoruichi pour avoir aidé Urahara... Et puis j'ai toujours été désagréable avec toi, tu n'es franchement pas obligé de faire ça.**

**-Te prends pas la tête pour ça. Ca me fait plaisir de t'aider! D'ailleurs on s'y met à notre super plan!! Dit-il avec son sourire éclatant.**

**-Très bien mais dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te remercier?**

**-Soit heureux Byakuya, soit heureux...**

**Fin du Flash Back**

« -Et ben!! Ukitake et Urahara auront vraiment été nos sauveurs... Fit Renji.

-Oui, si on peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

-Mais par contreByakuya, il faudrait partir le plus tôt possible parce que demain tous mes amis avaient prévu de venir me remonter le moral! Ca me fait de la peine de les laisser n'empêche...

-Te remonter le moral? Pourquoi ça ne va pas? S'enquit Byakuya.

-Ben euh, comment dire, j'avais perdu la chose qui, à mes yeux compte le plus... » Ironisa Renji. Ils rirent. Byakuya l'embrassa tendrement...

« - Eh oh! C'est pas parce que t'embrasses super bien que je vais te pardonner! Mais qui sait, peut-être que si tu m'embrasses encore je pourrai te pardonner! Mais, attention, c'est pas sur,! » Ils rirent de nouveau et Byakuya l'embrassa de nouveau.

« -Suis-je pardonné maintenant?

-Oui mon amour!! Sourit-il.

-Sérieusement, encore une fois, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait souffrir ainsi...

-C'est pas grave! T'es là maintenant, et t'inquiètes que je compte pas te lâcher d'aussi tôt! »

Byakuya sourit.

« -Bon alors on part quand!? Reprit Renji

-Maintenant... »

* * *

Voilii, c'est tout pour le troisième chapitre! Encore une fois, laissez moi vos commentaires, si vous avez des critiques. (Et même si vous en avez pas d'ailleurs! XD) Le quatrieme chapitre arrivera bientot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Les mots en italiques sont les dialogues, les mots en gras sont les pensées de Byakuya et les mots en écritures normale sont les actions... Bonne lecture les amis!! :))**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une semaine plus tard...

«-_Voilà c'est là!_

_-Renji, tu comptes vraiment me faire habiter dans un endroit pareil??_ Fit Byakuya horrifié.

**-**_Mais tu verras, c'est vrai que d'apparence c'est pas terrible mais on y vit bien, tu sais!_

_-Bon, admettons, mais on ne va pas passé notre vie entière dans ce magasin quand même!!_

_-Mais non, mais non, c'est que temporaire,_ assura Renji. _Mais dites-moi Monsieur le capitaine, ne seriez-vous pas en train d'appréhender l'avenir??_

_-Non, absolument__pas pour qui me prends-tu enfin, je n'ai peur de rien_! Rétorqua fièrement Byakuya.

_-__Ouai, ouai, mais tu regrettes pas ce qu'on a fait, j'espère?_ S'enquit Renji.

_-Mais non, combien de fois dois-je te dire que je ne regretterai jamais mes actes!?_

_-Oui, mais bon, notre vie ici changera des « palaces » dont tu disposais à la Soul Society tu sais! _

_-Évidemment, je sais tout ça Renji, je m'y suis déjà préparé d'avance. Bon on rentre, ou on campe ici?_

_-On y va, on y va! »_

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. Un blond, chevelu leur ouvrit la porte:

_-__Dieu tout puissant, Profiteur-san et de retour chez nous les amis!!_S'écria t-il.

**-**_Bonjour Kisuke! Il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. _

Renji se décala laissant apparaître Byakuya derrière lui. Urahara aperçu Byakuya:

_-Hé les amis, Squatter-san nous a ramené un invité!!_

_-Hé bien je vois que tu as de drôle de surnom Renji,_ chuchota Byakuya.

-_Bon allez ne restez pas plantés là, entrez voyons!!_ Proposa Kisuke.

Ils entrèrent et vinrent s'asseoir dans la salle principale. Jinta, encore en train d'embêter Ururu s'interrompit.

« -_Alors Profiteur-san qu'est-ce qui t'amène cette fois-ci?_ Demanda t-il.

**-**_Euh...c'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait!_

**-**_T'as encore besoin d'un endroit pour dormir je parie!_

**-**_Non, enfin oui, enfin c'est pas tout à fait ça..._

La porte s'ouvrit, Nova, Rinrin et Cloud firent leur apparition.

« - _Mais c'est Renji, avec Grand frère de Rukia!!_S'exclama Ririn.

-_J__e m'appelle Byakuya, pas Grand frère de Rukia!_

**-**_Comme tu voudras, Grand frère de Rukia!_

**Je sens que ça va être dur, pensa Byakuya.**

-_Que fais-tu ici, Grand frère de Rukia?_ Demanda t-elle.

**-**_Byakuya!!_s'énerva t-il

**-**_Byakuya?_

**-**_Affaires d'ordres personnel!_ Dit-il pour se débarrasser de la peluche qui commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

**-**_Kisuke on pourrait te parler seul à seul s'il te plait?_ Fit Renji sortant involontairement Byakuya des pattes de Ririn. **Sois**** bénis Renji, pensa Byakuya.**

_-Oui bien sur venez dans la pièce d'à coté! _

Ils s'y rendirent.

**-**_Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais là, avec Byakuya,_ commença Renji. _En fait c'est le capitaine Ukitake qui nous a envoyé chez toi. »_

Byakuya et Renji lui expliquèrent la situation.

« **-**_Donc vous auriez besoin que je vous fabrique un Gigai, c'est ça?_Demanda Urahara.

**-**_Oui, si cela ne te coûte pas trop bien sur!_ Répondit Byakuya

**-**_Et si le fait qu'on loge chez toi ne te dérange pas aussi ?! Mais ne t'inquiète pas on fera le ménage si c'est le problème!_

_-Génial! vous tombez à pic, on comptait justement faire un grand ménage de printemps bientôt!!_

**Je confirme çà va être, dur, très dur même, pensa Byakuya.** Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale. **Oh non, ils sont encore là eux!!**

_-__Les amis, vous connaissiez tous Profiteur-san!! Et ben voici Profiteur-san numéro 2!!_ S'exclama t-il en désignant Byakuya. _Ils vont vivre pendant un moment ici!_

**Profiteur-san numéro 2!! j'espère que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il parle là!**

-_Oui c'est exact,_confirma Renji._Et à propos, est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Ichigo est rentré ? On doit le voir__**.**_

**-**_Ben justement il est rentré hier,_ répondit Urahara.

**-**_Très bien, nous allons aller lui rendre visite._ Fit Byakuya.

**-**_D'accord en attendant je m'occupe de vos Gigai, à plus tard!_

_-A tout à l'heure, Grand frère de Rukia!!_

**Je la hais...**

Ils sortirent du magasin.

« **-**_Pfou... Ils m'ont déjà tous épuisé!! Quel calvaire cette petite!!_Râla Byakuya.

_-Je t'avais prévenu que ça serait comme ça! Bon alors ou est-ce qu'habite cet imbécile d'Ichigo déja...euh.. Je crois que c'est par là! »_

Ils y allèrent et après un quart d'heure de recherche, se trouvèrent enfin face a la maison d'Ichigo.

**« -**_ICHIGOOO!!_ hurla Renji pour se faire entendre.

**-**_Bon c'est pas grave, il y a un passage secret pour aller directement dans sa chambre._

**-**_Pourquoi tu connais le passage secret qui mène à la chambre d'Ichigo?_

_-Bah comme ça! _Répondit Renji sur un ton désinvolte. Byakuya le saisi par le bras et lui dit:

-_Non , ne te défile pas ! j'exige une réponse! Pourquoi tu connais le passage secret qui mène à la chambre d'Ichigo?_

_-Tu serais pas un petit jaloux toi par hasard?_

_-Jaloux de quoi? D'un gamin au cheveux oranges?! Tu plaisantes?!_

Renji sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo et cassa involontairement la vitre.

**-**_Oups!_

**-**_Imbécile ma fenêtre!! mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord?? Je sais pas si tu le sais mais tout le monde te cherche à la Soul Society!!_Fit Ichigo. Renji ignora Ichigo et tourna la tête vers Byakuya toujours en bas.

**-**_C'est bon, il est bien là, tu peux monter!!_ Cria t-il. Byakuya monta.

**-**_Byakuya?? Et mais!! T'étais pas mort toi??_ Demanda Ichigo. _Et puis tu te laisses tutoyer par Renji, toi maintenant??_

-_Et toi qu'es-tu en train de faire là?_ Rétorqua Byakuya.

-_Bon euh... Ichigo, tu sais pas ou est passé Rukia?? On doit lui parler._ Demanda Renji pour calmer le jeu.

-_Oui elle est partie, j'sais plus trop où, faire les magasins pour trouver une peluche Chappy!_

_-Sacré Rukia! Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais avec ça!_ Se consterna Renji. _Bon ben on y va alors à plus._

_-Ouai c'est ça, à plus_.

Ah j'te jure, complètement timbrés ces deux là! Pensa Ichigo.

Byakuya et Renji se rendirent au centre commercial de la ville. Ils passèrent devant toutes sortes de magasins, vêtements, objets, nourriture...

**Comment les humains peuvent-ils avoir autant de magasins pour si peu de besoins?? Effarant... **

Byakuya s'arrêta devant une armurerie.

-_Quelque chose ne va pas Byakuya? _Demanda Renji. Byakuya intrigué demanda:

_-C'est quoi ces choses, Renji?! _

- ç_a, c'est des revolvers!_

_-Des revolvers?_

_-Oui, t'appuies sur l'espèce de gâchette et ça tire un coup de feu à toute vitesse, en général ça sert à tuer! _Expliqua Renji, amusé de voir Byakuya si intrigué par une chose courante.

_-Hum, pratique! Je me demande pourquoi la Soul Society n'en utilise pas..._

_-Ouai..._

Ils continuèrent leur route et aperçurent au loin un magasin de jouet pour enfant.

_-Elle doit sûrement se trouver là-bas!_ Fit Renji.

_-Allons-y._

Ils s'approchèrent du magasin.

_-RREEENNJJIIII, cria une voix._

Ils virent une petite silhouette approcher.

**Rukia et sa ****légendaire discrétion !!**

-_Nii-sama?? Que fais-tu sur Terre, on t'a assigné une mission??_

_-Non c'est...plus compliqué que ça, on en parlera un peu plus tard._

_-Alors comme ça, on te confit la protection d'une ville et toi t'en profite pour acheter des peluches?? _Se moqua Renji.

-_Bah oui, faut bien se faire plaisir dans la vie!! Regardez tout ce que j'ai acheté avec l'argent d'Ichigo!! Tiens j'ai pris ça pour toi Nii-sama!!_

_-Des bonbons?? Hum pourquoi pas, merci Rukia._

_-Et MOI?? Tu m'as rien acheté à moi??_Fit Jalousement Renji.

_-Mais si tiens, c'était à la mode dans les années 80 paraît-il, j'ai donc pensé que ça t'irait!!_ Elle lui tendit un tee-shirt avec marqué en gros: peace and love.

-_Ah, merci Rukia!!_

-_De rien! Alors vous êtes ici pourquoi? Pour vous marier sur Terre? Pour faire votre lune de miel? Ou euh... pour..._

_-RRUUKKIIIAAA!! _Hurla une autre voix.

**Ichigo et sa légendaire discrétion !!**

-_Ah, Ichigo, il tombe bien lui!_ Fit Rukia. Il arriva devant eux.

-_Ah ben voilà vous l'avez trouvé! _Fit Ichigo.

-_Tiens j'ai acheté ça pour toi Ichigo!! _Dit-elle en lui tendant une peluche Chappy qui tenait un coeur

dans ses mains.

_-Oh c'est mignon, merci Rukia... _Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

_-Qui ta permis de toucher à MA soeur?? _Demanda sèchement Byakuya.

-_Nii-sama ne t'énerve pas! Ichigo et moi...sommes ensembles... _Annonça t-elle timidement.

-_Ah bon?? Tu es en couple et tu n'en n'informes même pas ton grand frère!? Moi je t'ai informé de ma relation avec Renji! _Dit-il offusqué.

-_Mais Nii-Sama!! Nous sommes en couple que depuis 3 jours!!_

_-Oh,oh,oh attendez un peu là,_ fit Ichigo complètement largué, _Byakuya et Renji vous êtes ensembles!!_

_-Oui! _Firent-ils en coeur.

-_Et ben!! Si je m'attendais à ça...Byakuya, HOMOSEXUEL ??_

_-ça te pose un problème peut-être?? _Rétorqua Byakuya.

_-Non du tout, loin de là, mais j'aurai pas cru, c'est tout!! _Se défendit Ichigo.

Ils se remirent à marcher.

-_Alors comme ça, tu friquotes avec ma soeur, hein?? _Commença Byakuya. _Tu as grand intérêt à t'en montrer digne!_

_-Nii-Sama!_

_-Non laisse Rukia, _rassura Ichigo, _t'inquiètes pas Byakuya je m'en montrerai digne!_

_-J'espère bien! _Répondit froidement Byakuya.

-_Et puis je suis désolé mais t'as pas de reproche à me faire, qui c'est qui a sauvé TA soeur, hein?? C'est moi! Alors j'en suis automatiquement digne!_

_-Ichigo!! _Réprimanda Rukia.

_-Qu'insinues-tu par là, gamin? Que moi, je ne l'ai pas sauvé c'est ça?!_

C'est vrai que dit comme ça... pensa Ichigo.

-_Byakuya, essai de te calmer. _Fit Renji en essayant de calmer le jeu.

-_Allez, laisse tomber Byakuya, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête! Hein, Beau-Frère?! _Fit Ichigo ce qui énerva Byakuya.

-_Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça!! Je crois que je préfère encore quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom..._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer celui-là!! Rukia, tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que lui!! Pfou la poisse...**

Ils rentrèrent chez Urahara à l'heure du dîner.

_-C'est noooous!!_ S'écria Ichigo en entrant.

-_Les Profiteurs-san sont de retour avec Rukia et Ichigo!! Ca tombe bien le dîné est près!!_

-_Grand frère de Rukia est revenu!! _Surenchérit Ririn

-_Byakuya suffirait amplement!! _Rectifia sèchement Byakuya.

-_Ca va, ça va c'était pour rire qu'elle a dit ça Byakuya! _Lui chuchota Renji. Byakuya l'ignora.

-_A table, à table, tout le monde!!_

Ils se mirent tous à table, tout le monde était présent: Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, Rukia, Ririn, Nova, Cloud, Jinta, Ururu et Tessai .

Pendant la durée du repas Renji était en grande conversation avec Ichigo. Byakuya lui ne pipait mots et restait dans son coin...

-_Hé Renji, je veux pas foutre la merde mais, ton mec fait la gueule là non?!_ Chuchota Ichigo à Renji.

-_T'inquiètes pas, j'avais remarqué... Je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis tout à l'heure! Je lui en parlerai à la fin du repas._

_-Mais c'est normal, t'as vu comment tu le zappes!? Rassure moi, tu veux pas le quitter pour moi!! _

Se moqua Ichigo.

_-Euh non... Risque pas non!! _L'assura Renji.

Ils rirent jusqu'à la fin du repas.

-_Bon, il se fait tard, on y va nous! _Fit Ichigo.

-_Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais avec ma soeur toi! _L'agressa Byakuya.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Nii-sama, au revoir tout le monde!! _Finit Rukia. Ils s'en allèrent.

**Celui-là, il touche à ma soeur et il s'en prend une...**

-_Bon tout le monde il est l'heure d'aller se coucher! _Annonça Urahara. _Reposez vous bien les amoureux parce que demain on commence le ménage!!_ _Venez, je vous emmène dans votre chambre!_

_-Notre chambre, il y a qu'un seul lit? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_Ben oui vous êtes ensembles, alors je me suis dit que vous seriez mieux dans le même lit! je me suis trompé?? _Demanda Urahara.

_-Non, non, ça ne pose pas problème, pourquoi tu dis ça Byakuya, depuis quand ça gêne qu'on dorme dans le même lit??_

Byakuya l'ignora à nouveau.

_-Bon, je vous laisse régler vos problèmes de couple tous seuls, bonne nuit!! _Fit Urahara en s'échappant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

-_Byakuya, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?_ _Depuis la fin d'après-midi, tu te renfermes sur toi même!! T'as même pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche du repas!!_

_-C'est ma nature d'être comme ça... _Répondit Byakuya, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers Renji.

-_A d'autres! Byakuya, je te connais, je connais ta pudeur habituelle et ta manière de parler au gens! Mais là t'es pas comme d'habitude... _Renji se mit soudainement à sourire. _Hmm, je sais pourquoi t'es en rogne!! t'es jaloux en fait!! _

-_Moi, jaloux?? on est bien en train de parler de moi là??_

_-Mais oui!! c'est exactement ça, t'es jaloux de ma bonne entente avec Ichigo!! _

_-Foutaise!! Et d'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question! Je veux une réponse dans la seconde!! _Ordonna Byakuya.

_-Arrête de parler comme ça, je croirai être en face du Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6eme division que je haïssais quand tu parles comme ça, et non pas face à Byakuya, l'homme que j'aime!_ Fit Renji. _Je t'aime, et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi! Comment peux-tu en douter après tout ce qu'on à fait pour être ensembles!!_

_-J'en doute pas Renji, je n'en ai jamais douté..._

**A part aujourd'hui!! **

_-Ah bon, tu me rassures! _

Ils se couchèrent.

_--_

Une Heure plus tard dans la chambre d'à coté.

-_Et ben, ils en font du bruit ces deux là! Quelle fougue!? Ils sont jamais fatigués ou quoi!! Roh..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Comme le précédent chapitre les mots en gras sont les pensées de Byakuya, les mots en italique sont les dialogues et le reste l'action. Je tenais aussi à remercier tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires, j'ai souvent tendance à douter de ce que je fais et vos commentaires m'encourage à continuer et à aller de l'avant alors vraiment merci! ;) Sinon pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire! J'èspere que j'ai su vous le transmettre! Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Toute la boutique Urahara était endormie... On pouvait entendre une mouche voler... Jusqu'à...

_-Tout le monde debout!! C'est le grand jour!! Tout le monde debout!!_ Cria joyeusement Urahara dans le salon en tapant des mains.

-_Aaaah, mais jamais il nous laissera dormir lui!!_ Se plaignit Renji, réveillé par les cris.

- _Debout tout le monde!! C'est le grand jour!! _Répétait-il.

-_Mais c'est qu'il s'entête en plus!! Déjà 4 jours qu'on est là et 4 jours qu'on est obligé de se lever super tôt tous les matins!!_

-_Si tu veux mon avis Renji, avec cet énergumène à chapeau, oublie l'idée d'avoir la paix un jour. _Répondit posément Byakuya.

-_Limite, c'était une meilleure idée d'aller chez Ichigo, que chez ce taré! _Continua Renji.

-_Ton humour laisse à désirer Renji, vraiment..._

-_Ah oui, euh non ,pas chez Ichigo. _Fit Renji essayant de rattraper sa gaffe.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent.

Byakuya, finissant comme à son habitude avant Renji alla dans le salon.

-_Bonjour Profiteur-san numéro 2! Bien dormi?? _Demanda jovialement Urahara.

-_Oui, si on ne nous avait pas réveillé a 6h du matin, peut être!! _Répondit Renji qui venait d'arriver ne laissant pas le temps à Byakuya de répondre.

_-Oooh, mais c'est que Profiteur-san numéro un, est de très mauvais poil aujourd'hui!! _Fit Urahara avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-_On le serait à moins... _Chuchota Renji. Ils se mirent tous à table et déjeunèrent.

-_Bonjour Grand frère de Rukia! _Fit Ririn qui venait d'arriver avec Cloud et Nova.

_-Byakuya Kuchiki!! _Rectifia t-il.

_-Oui Byakuya, Grand frère de Rukia!_

_-Petite, aurais-tu un problème d'audition? _

_-Oui c'est fort probable!! _Répondit Cloud.

-_Cloud!!_

_-Urahara Kisuke, quelle est cette histoire de grand jour? _Demanda Byakuya en ignorant les peluches.

-_Mais voyons le grand jour!! C'est aujourd'hui, vous savez, le grand ménage de printemps!! _

**Il manquait plus que ça...**

Urahara prit un air (faussement) grave.

_-Avant votre arrivée, une inondation a mit le magasin sans dessus dessous, il faut y remédier très vite! _Il renifla feignant un début de larmes. _C'est pour cette raison que vous tombez à pic!! _Reprit-il avec son ton habituel.

_-A nous deux, on va devoir ranger tout ton magasin!? _Demanda Renji effrayé.

_-Oui bien sur, qui d'autre?_

_-Évidemment... _Chuchota à nouveau Renji.

1 heure plus tard.

_-Allez, allez, on frotte, on frotte, les enfants!! _Fit Urahara assis avec les autres en regardant faire Renji et Byakuya.

**Les enfants!! Mais pour qui se prend-il, lui!! **

-_Renji? Cet énergumène à chapeau commence à sérieusement m'agacer!! _Fit Byakuya qui commençait à perdre patience.

_-Allez Grand frère de Rukia tu vas y arriver!! _Fit Ririn en se moquant. Byakuya l'ignora.

_-Il y a ce meuble là à dépoussiérer aussi. Profiteur-san numéro deux, tu peux t'en occuper si tu veux! _S'exclama Urahara en montrant un grand meuble remplis de poussière.

**JE LE HAIS!**

-_Tiens tu peux prendre ce chiffon. _

Byakuya s'avança vers Urahara qui lui tendait le chiffon, il le saisit d'un air dégoûté entre deux doigts et se dirigea vers le meuble. Il resta le plus éloigné possible du meuble et, toujours avec le chiffon au bout des doigts, il commença a laver le meuble passant le chiffon dessus comme s'il le caressait. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tout le monde. Renji s'en aperçu et prit un chiffon pour aller l'aider.

_-Byakuya enfin, essaie de faire un effort!_

_-Non, ça m'énerve!! _

_-Mais moi aussi ça m'énerve mais je prends sur moi! Et puis une fois tu m'avais dis que c'était toi qui faisais le ménage chez toi. _

_-Chez moi, je n'entretiens que des choses déjà propres!!_

_-Byakuya, ils nous ont fabriqués un Gigai, nous hébergent et nous nourrissent gratuitement, c'est la moindre des choses de faire le ménage, alors prends sur toi, toi aussi! _

_-Non!! On ne peut rien faire avec ces Gigai, ils réduisent l'étendu des mouvements! _Byakuya s'énerva. _Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je fais le ménage!! Je suis le capitaine de la 6eme division! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le ménage!!_

_-Et moi alors, _Fit Renji lui aussi furieux,_ pourquoi je devrais plus faire le ménage que toi, je suis le lieutenant de la 6eme division si on y va par là! Et sur Terre, tu n'es rien de plus que moi!_

_-Je suis l'héritier du clan Kuchiki ne l'oublie pas, je n'ai jamais été habitué à de telles conditions de vie! _

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai excuse-moi j'avais oublié que MÔSSIEU est un noble!! _

_-Toi, tu viens du Rukongai tu peux te salir les mains, moi pas!!_

_-Pardon!!Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es marié avec Hisana et pourquoi t'es ici avec moi si t'as quelque chose contre les gens du Rukongai??_

_-Alors là Renji, je te conseille vivement de faire attention à ce que tu es en train..._

_-SSSTTTTOOOOPPPPPPPP!! _Les coupa Urahara, e_lles sont pas bientôt finies ces chamailleries!! Ooooh!! En plus vous avez encore plein de choses à faire alors autant les faire dans la joie et la bonne humeur!! Faites l'amour pas la guerre, mes amis!!_

_-Il veut quoi le conseiller matrimonial? _Demanda Byakuya agressivement. Renji gêné par la réponse agressive de Byakuya intervint:

-_Bon c'est bon je vais t'aider, Byakuya!_

_-Tu ne vas pas m'aider..._

_-Hein?_

_-Tu vas le faire, je te le répète, _continua Byakuya,_ je n'ai pas à faire la poussière._

_-Et un point pour Grand frère de Rukia, un! _Fit Ririn.

_-Écoute Byakuya, maintenant y en à marre de tes grands airs de chef! _Répliqua Renji.

-_Et un point pour Profiteur-san, un! _Continua Jinta amusé.

-_Mes grands airs de chef? Et je suis quoi d'après toi?_

_-Deux points pour Grand frère de Rukia, deux!_

_-Tu es quoi? Qu'un petit prétentieux de grande famille!!_

_-Deux points pour Profiteur-san!_

_-Fais attention Renji ma patience a des limites! Et puis d'abord pour qui te prends-tu pour ME critiquer?? Tu sors à peine du berceau, petit morveux, reste à ta place!_

_-Jeu, Set et Match, pour Grand frère de Rukia!! _Firent Jinta, Ririn et même Urahara en coeur.

Renji cru qu'il allait frapper Byakuya de rage, il sortit donc de la pièce pour se contenir.

-_Et je peux savoir où tu vas?? _Pesta Byakuya.

-_Faire de la balançoire, c'est de mon âge, non?!_

_-Ah, un début de belle?? _Fit Urahara.

Byakuya grogna quelque chose et partit à son tour.

--

2 heures plus tard.

Byakuya dans sa chambre était toujours autant énervé .

**Quel culot ce Renji! **

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-_Oui?_

Ririn entra.

-_Byakuya, Renji n'est toujours pas revenu? ça devient inquiétant._

_-Ah tiens, tu m'appelles Byakuya maintenant? Non, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là._

_-Bon d'accord, à plus tard,_ dit-elle d'un air triste en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**Que lui arrive t-il? pourquoi m'a t-elle appelé Byakuya? Elle avait l'air...inquiète. Enfin bref passons.**

Une heure plus tard on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

_-Quoi encore?_

Cette fois ce fut Jinta qui était là.

_-Hé Profiteur-san numéro 2, ça lui ressemble pas à Renji de faire ça, et puis lui quand il s'énerve qui sait ce qu'il peut faire!?_

_-Et?_

_-Ben je sais pas, mais c'est pas normal... Bon ben j'y vais._

Il repartit et retourna s'asseoir au salon.

_-Sans succès... Il compte toujours pas allé le chercher! _Fit Jinta dégoûté.

_-Mais c'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de panique ,je sais exactement comment le faire réagir!!_ Fit Urahara d'un air malicieux.

-_Il est quand même sacrément têtu ce Byakuya!! _Fit Cloud d'un air consterné.

_-Hmm. _Répondit Nova, peu bavard comme à son habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard Byakuya entendit encore toquer à sa porte.

-_OOUIII!! _

-_C'est moi!!_ Fit Urahara.

-_Mais que vous arrive t-il à tous??_

_-Rien, rien c'est juste que ça fait maintenant un bon bout de temps que Profiteur-san est parti!_

_-Et?_

_-Ben on se demandait tous ou il avait bien pu partir!_

_-Et?_

_-Et... Ah oui j'y pense, il avait dit qu'il irait rendre visite à Ichigo hier! Il est peut-être allé là bas..._

Urahara vit instantanément passer le visage de Byakuya de l'indifférence à la colère.

Ça a marché, pensa Urahara.

Byakuya sortit en trombe de la chambre.

**Chez Ichigo?? Il cherche vraiment le bâton pour se battre celui-là. Si jamais il ose... **

Il sortit du magasin sans même décocher le moindre regard à quelqu'un.

**Par où on est parti pour aller chez ce gamin aux cheveux orange?! **

Il réussit à trouver la route après quelques minutes et se trouva en face de chez Ichigo.

**Avec ce Gigai inutile je peux pas sauter jusqu'à la chambre de cet idiot. Je vais entrer par la porte. **

Il toqua à la porte des Kurosaki. Il fut accueilli par Karin.

-_C'est pourquoi? _Demanda t-elle sans aucune courtoisie.

_-Je viens voir Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-C'est par là en haut ,la ou il y a un 15 sur la porte._

_-Merci._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire... Renji tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis celle-là!**

Arrivé devant la porte d'Ichigo il défonça la porte et s'écorcha le bras au sang.

-_Byakuya!! Ma porte!! çà t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens!? _S'énerva Ichigo. Byakuya n'écouta même pas Ichigo et aperçut Renji et Rukia.

-_Oh, Nii-Sama!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?? C'est génial de te voir là!_

_-Je ne suis pas venu pour rire. Renji, je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez Ichigo ?? _Demanda Byakuya furieux.

-_Mais Byakuya calme toi c'est pas Ichigo que je suis venu voir!_

_-Pourquoi tu m'aimes plus!! _fit Ichigo d'un faux air offusqué.

-_Ichigo!! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès!! Faut toujours que tu ramènes ta fraise!!_ ( ;-) ) Le réprimanda Rukia.

_-Ca va, ça va, c'était juste une blague! _

-_Donc je disais, avant que l'autre débile ne me coupe, je te rappelle que Rukia habite aussi ici! C'est ma meilleure amie et puis vu la manière dont tu m'as parlé, il était judicieux que je m'en aille! _Se défendit Renji.

_Renji c'est pas la peine d'exposer nos problèmes devant Rukia et l'autre._ Fit Byakuya.

_L'AUTRE, comme tu dis, il s'appelle Ichigo! _Rectifia Ichigo.

-_Bon ben on va y aller alors, _annonça Renji, _au revoir Rukia, Ichigo._

_-Au revoir Nii-Sama , au revoir Renji!_

_-Au revoir Renji chéri! _Fit Ichigo pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-_ICCHHIIGOOOOO!!_ Firent Renji et Rukia en coeur ce qui le fit rire.

-_A bientôt Rukia. _Répondit Byakuya en ignorant Ichigo.

Ils retournèrent chez Urahara.

-_Ne t'avise pas de me refaire ce coup là Renji, je sais pas si je pourrai te lpardonner si tu recommencais._

_-Mais me pardonner de quoi Byakuya? d'être allé voir ma meilleure amie, mon amie d'enfance!!_

-...

-_Avoue que t'es encore jaloux!_

-_Je ne suis PAS jaloux! Tu m'énerves avec ça maintenant._

-_Mouai. _Fit Renji pas convaincu pour deux sous.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et rentrèrent.

-_YOOUUUHOOUUU!! Les Profiteur-san sont de retour!! _S'écria Urahara.

-_Désolé d'être parti comme ça! _Fit Renji gêné.

_-C'est pas grave maintenant à table tout le monde, j'ai faim moi!! _

_-Oui moi aussi ça m'a donné faim tout ça!! _Reprit Renji.

_-Ca tombe bien, prenez des forces, demain vous allez devoir reprendre le ménage là ou vous l'avez laissé...au début!!_

**S'il continue avec son ménage, l'énergumène à chapeau, c'est moi qui vais aller me réfugier chez Ichigo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur . Cette fois-ci, ce sont les pensées de Renji qui sont en gras. Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

1 mois plus tard.

-_C'est nous!! _crièrent Ichigo et Urahara en entrant dans la pièce.

_-Ouai, c'est pas trop tôt... _Bougonna Renji assis sur le canapé.

_-Wahou!! c'est fou ce que t'es heureux de voir ton homme arriver, Renji!! Franchement Byakuya, moi, si Rukia m'accueillait comme ça, je casserai direct!! _Ricana Ichigo.

_-Essaye de rompre avec ma soeur et tu verras ce qui va t'arriver... _Menaça Byakuya.

_-Ah bon?? Et tu vas me faire quoi? Déjà, bat-moi au combat et après tu pourras me menacer! Parce que, vu comme t'as été nul à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, franchement... _Continua Ichigo pour se moquer de Byakuya qui l'ignora complètement.

_-Aaah, ces entraînements sont fatiguants mais ils me font vraiment du bien!! _Remarqua Urahara en s'affalant sur son siège.

_-Y en a certains qui devraient essayer... _Insinua Byakuya.

_-Ca veut dire quoi ça?? _S'énerva Renji.

_-CA, ça veut_ _dire que si tu continues à ne pas t'entraîner tu vas te transformer en limace qui fait rien de ses journées! _Répondit Byakuya le plus posément du monde.

_-Mais tu te permets de me critiquer en plus?? _Explosa Renji. Byakuya sachant parfaitement comment ça allait se terminer, fit:

_-Viens dans la pièce d'à coté._

Ils s'y rendirent.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore? _Demanda Byakuya, sachant d'avance ce que Renji allait lui reprocher.

-_Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est que j'en ai marre, t'entends? J'en ai marre que tous les jours tu rentres de tes fichus entraînements à point d'heures!! A croire que c'est l'énergumène à chapeau ton mec, tu passes ton temps à t'entraîner avec lui!! Si je vous gêne, dis le moi et je vous laisse entre « capitaines »!!_

_-C'est bon t'as finis? _Demanda Byakuya complètement indifférent aux reproches de Renji.

-_NON!! _

_-Bon, et bien défoule toi encore, je t'écoute._ Fit calmement Byakuya.

_-Bien. Je disais que j'en ai marre! Et en plus tu ne me proposes jamais de venir avec vous!!_

_-Demain je vais m'entraîner avec Kisuke et Ichigo, tu voudras venir?_

_-Non! _Pesta Renji.

_-Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne te demandes pas si tu veux venir avec nous._

-_Ouai, bah c'est facile de dire ça!_

_-Non, ce n'est pas de la facilité de dire ça, c'est la stricte vérité. Peut -être que je passe mes journées à m'entraîner mais toi, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, Renji!! Te rappelles-tu la fois où l'on s'est battu? Tu_ _étais vraiment fier d'avoir atteint le Bankai, où est passé cette fierté?? Pourquoi t'es-tu tant battu pour atteindre le Bankai, si c'est pour ne pas l'entraîner?? Et Zabimaru, t'en fais quoi?? _

_-Euh...je fais d'autres choses de mes journées. _Murmura Renji comme pour cacher quelque chose.

-_Qui sont?_

-_Wouu?? Les squatters?? On mange! A table!! _Les interrompit Urahara. Renji bougonna et s'y rendit suivit de près par Byakuya. Ils prirent leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à dîner.

_-Hey Byakuya, c'était un super combat aujourd'hui!! Benihime est super heureuse d'avoir de nouveau un bon adversaire à combattre!!_

_-Oui, mais Senbonzakura et moi nous attendions à mieux de la part d'un ancien capitaine... _Dit Byakuya de son ton habituel.

_-Oooh! Mais quelle prétention!! Bon en parlant de ça, demain on commencera les entraînements avec le Bankai!! Ca va être génial de pouvoir libérer toutes nos forces!! _S'écria Urahara avec le pouce en l'air.

_-Prépare toi à souffrir, parce que je ne me retiendrai pas... _Répondit Byakuya.

_-Même pô peur!!_

Sur ces provocations, ils finirent de manger et se préparèrent pour aller dormir. Byakuya et Renji se rendirent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement sans piper mot

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se leva en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Renji et se prépara pour l'entraînement.

Il alla au salon voir si Urahara était prêt.

-_Bonjour Byakuya, tu es prêt? _Chuchota Urahara pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

_-Prêt à quoi? A te mettre une raclée? Oui bien sûr._

_-C'est ce qu'on verra..._

Ils se rendirent sous le magasin, à leur surface d'entraînement habituelle et commencèrent à se battre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, aux alentours de 23 heures...

Urahara poussa la porte de chez lui tout doucement et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

-_Bonne nuit Byakuya, repose toi bien pour demain! _Chuchota t-il.

_-C'est plutôt à toi de te reposer, mais bon, bonne nuit quand même._

Byakuya alla dans sa chambre lui aussi sans faire de bruit. Mais il remarqua que la lumière était encore allumée. Renji ne dormait pas, il semblait être encore de mauvaise humeur.

-_Bonsoir Renji... _Murmura Byakuya en déposant un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Renji, qui ne lui répondit pas. Byakuya se mit sur le lit et se coucha.

-_Tu fais quoi là?? _Demanda agressivement Renji.

_-Ça ne se voit pas? _Répondit calmement Byakuya. _Je me couche, je suis fatigué, aujourd'hui on a commencé les entraînements avec nos Bankai._

_-Attends, attends, attends, tu te moques de moi là j'espère?? TU TE COUCHES?? Mais je rêve!! _Hurla t-il. _Déjà, tu pars super tôt le matin, tu prends même pas le temps de me dire bonjour ni rien, tu t'entraînes toute la journée, tu reviens a minuit, tu ne prends même pas ton dîner et tu te permets de te coucher directement EN PLUS?? _

Byakuya se tourna vers Renji.

_-Renji, tu dois comprendre que je me suis toujours entraîné à la Soul Society, tous les jours, depuis que je suis tout petit! L'entraînement, c'est toute ma vie, je ne peux pas ne pas m'entraîner, pour moi, l'entraînement est vital! Après si tu ne me comprends pas, je ne peux rien y faire... _Dit Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

_-C'est toute ta vie, hein? Et moi qui pensait que c'était moi toute ta vie... J'ai du surestimer ma place dans ton coeur... _Fit Renji d'un ton dégoûté. Cette phrase fit rouvrir les yeux de Byakuya. Il se rapprocha de Renji et lui caressa les cheveux.

_-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. _Il l'embrassa tendrement. _Bonne nuit maintenant. _Il se tourna à nouveau et s'endormit rapidement, laissant un Renji furieux.

#

Le lendemain matin vers 9h, Renji se réveilla et comme tous les matins se tourna vers Byakuya pour l'enlacer. Mais ce matin, Byakuya n'était pas dans le lit.

**-Mais ou est-ce qu'il est passé encore?? Tous ce que j'ai pu lui dire hier n'a servi a rien!! Alors là, c'est la fois de trop!**

Il se leva aussi furieux qu'il s'était couché la vieille. Il s'habilla et se rendit au salon.

-_Bonjour profiteur-san! Ça va? _S'écria Cloud en voyant Renji arriver.

_-Bonjour, désolé mais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. _Répondit Renji d'un air déterminé._ Ne vous inquiétez pas si ce soir vous ne me revoyez pas revenir. Je rentrerai sûrement tard, alors à ce soir! _

Il sortit du magasin.

_-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Squatter-san? _Demanda Ririn.

-_E__n ce moment il est toujours énervé! Heureusement qu'il a pas vu que son Byakuya est parti avec Kisuke-san!! _Remarqua Ururu.

_-Moi, ça m'arrange pas plus que lui que Kisuke-san s'entraîne toute la journée avec Byakuya. _Fit Jinta.

_-Pourquoi ça? _Demanda Cloud.

_-Bah du coup, c'est nous qui sommes obligés de nous occuper du magasin avec Tessai. _Ragea Jinta ce qui fit rire les autres.

Renji de son coté, une fois sortit, se rendit en ville. Il passa devant les boutiques qu'il avait fait avec Byakuya le jour où ils étaient allés chercher Rukia.

**Aaah, c'était vraiment le bon vieux temps... **Pensa t-il mélancolique, **Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'entraîner avec ce... Pfff.**

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine et prit des notes pendant une demi heure.

Pendant ce temps Byakuya et Urahara, de leur coté, s'entraînaient sans relâche, sans se rendre compte des heures qui défilaient...

Vers 21 heures Byakuya et Urahara rentrèrent. Tous le monde les attendaient pour dîner, sauf Renji.

-_Salut les amis!! _Fit Urahara.

_-Bonsoir Kisuke!_ Fit une voix qui lui était familière.

_-Yoruichi!! Depuis quand es-tu revenue sur Terre?? Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu!! _S'écria Urahara, heureux de revoir sa très chère amie.

-_Je suis revenue depuis ce matin. Alors Petit Byakuya, comme ça on s'est enfui de la Soul Society!?_

Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_-Ça ne se voit pas? _Fit Byakuya sans aucune courtoisie.

_-Toujours aussi aimable Petit Byakuya!!_

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et là, peut-être que je serai un peu plus aimable avec toi! Tessai-san ou est passé Renji? _Demanda Byakuya remarquant l'absence de son amour.

_-Il est parti ce matin de très mauvaise humeur. _Répondit-il. Au moment ou Tessai finit sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Renji.

-_Bonsoir tous le monde! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais occupé. Byakuya, il faut qu'on se parle. _Fit Renji d'un air grave.

_-Bien, sortons de d'ici alors. _Répondit Byakuya, intrigué par l'attitude de Renji. Ils s'écartèrent.

_-Byakuya, _commença Renji.

_-Oui?_

_-J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus de te voir t'entraîner 24 heures sur 24 avec l'autre..._

_-Mais Renji..._

_-Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait. _L'interrompit Renji. _Ils sont tous très accueillants, y a pas de problème par rapport à ça, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir que 30 minutes par jour, et encore! C'est pour cette raison que..._

Il s'interrompit et farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose.

_-Tiens, _dit-il en lui tendant un papier. _Voilà à quoi j'occupais mes journées pendant que tu t'entraînais... _Byakuya lut le papier et ouvrit en grand les yeux.

-_Renji, c'est un appartement?!_

_-Oui, j'ai passé toutes mes journées ces temps-ci à chercher l'appartement parfait. Comme ça on a plus à rester chez Urahara. J'en ai trouvé un très beau, sobre, majestueux et classe, exactement à ton image en fait... _

Byakuya resta sans voix. Il prit Renji dans ses bras, le serra très fort et murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

_-Je t'aime, Renji... _

_-Moi aussi Byakuya, je t'aime..._

La voix stridente d'Urahara interrompit Renji et Byakuya dans leur élan.

_-A table!!_

_-Évidemment, il faut toujours qu'il nous interrompe lui!!_ Fit Renji irrité ce qui fit sourire Byakuya. Ils se rendirent au salon et virent qu'Ichigo et Rukia étaient aussi là.

_-Nii-sama, Renji!!_ S'écria Rukia en voyant arriver son frère et son meilleur ami.

_-Bonjour Rukia. _Répondirent-ils en coeur. Ils se mirent tous à table.

-_Ca tombe bien que vous soyez tous là, on a une nouvelle importante à vous faire annoncer._ Commença Byakuya. _Renji nous a trouvé un superbe appartement, nous allons donc y vivre..._

-_Oh, mais c'est génial ça!! _Fit Rukia sincèrement heureuse pour eux.

-_Mais vous ne travaillez même pas, vous allez le payer avec quoi votre appartement?? _Demanda Ichigo, ce qui lui valut entre autre, un coup de pied de Rukia.

_-Aiiee!_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo, connais-tu mon nom de famille? _Demanda Byakuya les yeux fermés.

-_Bah oui, c'est Kuchiki!!_

_-Tu as donc la réponse à ta question... _

_-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que t'étais un bourge! _Se moqua Ichigo.

-_Ichigo!!_ Réprimanda Rukia.

-_Que j'étais un quoi?? _Demanda Byakuya d'un ton plus que menaçant.

-_Non, non un rien, _Fit Renji pour éviter que Byakuya ne s'énerve, _en parlant de payer et de travail, j'ai aussi trouver un job de serveur dans un bar, comme ça tu n'auras pas à tout payer, Byakuya._

_-Très bien._ Répondit Byakuya.

_-Bon et bien c'est très bien tous ça! Et vous partez quand alors? _Demanda Urahara.

-_Très bientôt, il faudra signer les papiers demain pour l'acheter et dès que ça sera fait nous partirons! _Répondit Renji.

-_Et ben, qui aurait cru qu'un jour le Petit Byakuya deviendrait un vrai homme et viendrait sur Terre pour vivre avec son lieutenant!! _Remarqua Yoruichi.

-_Ouai, en fait à la Soul Society t'as fais style, mais au fond t'es un vrai rebelle!! _Remarqua à son tour Ichigo.

-_Ichigo, on se passerait volontiers de tes commentaires!_ Répondit Renji à la provocation d'Ichigo.

Ils finirent de manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain matin à 7 heures de matin, Renji se réveilla. Il emmargea et réveilla en douceur Byakuya en lui remuant délicatement le bras.

-_Mon amour, réveille-toi... _lui murmura t-il en lui déposant des petits baisers dans le cou et sur le visage.

_-Hmm, Renji? _Demanda Byakuya, encore dans les vapes, ce qui lui donnait un air touchant.

-_T'es trop mignon quand tu te réveilles... _Dit Renji en posant sa tête sur le torse musclé de Byakuya.

Byakuya passa sa main dans les cheveux de Renji.

-_Pourquoi me réveilles-tu si tôt, Renji?_

_-Notre rendez-vous est à 8 heures! _

_-Notre rendez-vous?? Quel Rendez-vous? _Demanda Byakuya perdu.

-_Mais enfin, notre rendez-vous pour signer les papiers de l'appartement!! Tu as déjà oublié!!_

_-Mais non. Bon ben habillons-nous alors._

Ils s'exécutèrent et sortirent du magasin.

Ils passèrent devant les boutiques.

_-Ca ne te rappelles rien? _Demanda Renji en montrant l'armurerie où Byakuya s'était arrêté la première fois.

-_Euh... non, pourquoi ça devrait? _

_-Bah évidemment que ça devrait, mais c'est bon laisse tomber... _Répondit Renji visiblement vexé que Byakuya ne s'en souvienne pas.

Renji aperçut l'agence immobilière.

-_Voilà, c'est ici! Allons-y._

Ils entrèrent et se rendirent à l'accueil.

_-Bonjour c'est pourquoi? _Demanda une dame poliment.

_-Bonjour. Je suis monsieur Renji Abarai, je vous avez appelé pour l'appartement._

_-Ah oui je me souviens de vous! Patientez un instant je vous prie._

La femme partit dans la salle d'à coté et sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec pleins de papiers en mains.

_-Excusez-moi pour l'attente. Alors voilà ce sont les papiers de propriétés pour officialiser votre achat. Signez ici, _dit-elle en montrant les endroits à signer.

-_Ca me rend mélancolique de signer ces papiers..._ Remarqua Byakuya.

_-Pourquoi tu veux plus qu'on emménage ensemble c'est ça?? _S'inquiéta Renji.

-_Mais non!! C'est juste que ça me rappelle la paperasse que j'avais à remplir tous les jours, à la Soul Society... Tu sais la paperasse que tu ne remplissais jamais?! _Taquina Byakuya.

-_C'est pas de ma faute!! _Se défendit Renji.

Ils finirent de signer tous les documents.

_-Voilà, tenez! _Fit Renji en tendant les papiers à la femme.

-_Ben voilà, ça y est l'appartement est à vous!! Vous pouvez vous y rendre quand vous voulez! _Dit-elle en leur tendant les clés de l'appartement.

-_Merci bien, au revoir mademoiselle. _Répondit Byakuya avant de sortir de l'agence.

-_Au revoir Messieurs!_

-_Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, moi, je vivrai sur Terre... _Fit soudainement Byakuya.

_-Quoi, tu regrettes?? _

_-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de t'inquiéter pour un rien_...

* * *

Alors là, je sais que la fin est vraiment nul, mais je l'ai retourné dans tous les sens et j'ai pas réussi à la formuler différement! Sinon après quelques demandes, je vais peut-être laisser Byakuya aller chez Ichigo, ce sera surement une sorte de H.S, mais bon ce n'est pas encore sûr... Laissez-moi vos avis!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Main dans la main, Byakuya et Renji, passèrent la porte de leur nouvelle maison...

-_Bienvenue chez nous, mon amour. _Fit Renji en prenant Byakuya dans ses bras.

-_Merci Renji, je réalise maintenant tous les efforts que tu as du faire pour l'avenir de notre couple...Ca me touche énormément... _Fit Byakuya particulièrement ému.

-_Viens faire le tour du propriétaire, _dit Renji en tirant Byakuya par la main.

-_Alors ici le salon...là la cuisine... les sanitaires et là on arrive aux chambres... _Dit-il d'un air coquin, _Celle-là,_dit-il en ouvrant fièrement la porte, _c'est la notre..._

_-Tu as vraiment choisis un très belle maison... Mais...on va dormir parterre?? _Demanda Byakuya remarquant le vide de l'appartement.

-_Ah oui, euh...j'avais oublié de te dire qu'elle n'était pas meublée! _

-_Mais Renji, tu te rends comptes qu'il va falloir au moins 6 mois, si ce n'est plus, aux menuisiers pour fabriquer tous nos meubles!! _Demanda Byakuya horrifié. Renji explosa de rire.

_-Qu'y a t-il de si drôle? _

-_Ici les meubles, ça s'achètent!! _Répondit Renji tout en continuant de rire.

_-Et alors je ne pouvais le deviner!! _Remarqua Byakuya atteint dans son amour propre.

_-Allez, ne fais pas le vexé! Alors, on va les acheter ces meubles?! Je connais des magasins où ils ont de super meubles!_

_-Oui, allons-y alors._

Ils passèrent leur journée, de magasin en magasin, à chercher les meubles parfaits pour leur maison et les commandèrent. Le soir même ils furent livrés. Ils les placèrent dans tous les coins des pièces, pour voir à quel endroit ils iraient le mieux. Une fois les meubles placés, ils passèrent leur première nuit dans leur petit nid d'amour...

Le lendemain matin à 7 heures, Renji se réveilla pour aller travailler. Il se rendit compte que Byakuya n'était plus dans le lit.

**Ah quel amour... il à sûrement du aller chercher les croissants en ville ou quelque chose comme ça...** Pensa t-il naïvement. Il attendit Byakuya pendant une demie heure, mais il n'était toujours pas rentré.

**Il les fabrique ces croissants ou quoi!? Je dois y aller moi, sinon je vais être en retard! Bon ben tant pis, il comprendra de toute façon! **Il déposa un petit mot sur le coin du lit:

_**Mon amour, je suis désolé, j'ai du partir ne m'en veux pas, à cet après-midi, je t'aime. Renji.**_

Il partit donc à son travail.

--

Vers 14 heures et des poussières il rentra chez lui.

_-Mon amour? c'est moi!! _Dit-il en entrant. Il alla le voir dans le salon mais ne le trouva pas.

_-Byakuya?? _Il alla dans la chambre mais ne le trouva pas non plus.

**Là, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit allé chercher des croissants...** Il aperçut le petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé et vit qu'il n'avait pas changé de place. **Il n'est pas rentré depuis que je suis parti... **

Renji attendit donc Byakuya. Plus les heures passaient, plus sa colère montait. Il était maintenant 23 heures.

**C'est bon, c'est pas la peine que je l'attende je vais me coucher, moi. J'en ai marre d'attendre!**

Il se coucha donc mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, trop en colère pour cela.

A 1 heure du matin la porte s'ouvrit. Byakuya rentra et pensant que Renji dormait, prit une douche. Il alla ensuite dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit.

_-Je peux savoir ou t'étais??_ Demanda Renji quand Byakuya entra.

_-Tu ne dors pas?_ S'étonna Byakuya.

-_Mais c'est que t'as une bonne vue, dis-moi!! __Répond à ma question, t'étais où? Je t'ai attendu toute l'après-midi! _Fit Renji furax.

_-Ben je suis allé m'entraîner! _Répondit Byakuya comme si c'était une évidence.

-_T'es allé t'entraîner?? Et tu reviens à 1 heure du mat!! _

_-Nous avons fini l'entraînement à 23 heures comme d'habitude, mais le magasin Urahara est à une heure d'ici et comme il fait nuit, je n'ai pas retrouvé ma route donc je me suis perdu. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème!_

_-Dites-moi que je rêve... Allez tu sais quoi, ne me parle pas, j'ai plus envie de t'entendre là tu vois! _

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore!? _Se demanda Byakuya. Sans se poser plus de questions, il se coucha. Renji de son coté ne décolérait pas.

**Je rêve, c'est pas possible!! J'ai trouvé un appartement et fais tous ça, pour qu'il continue de s'entraîner et qu'il revienne une heure plus tard que d'habitude en plus!!**

Il continua de rager tous seul. Au bout d'une heure le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit.

--

Il se leva comme tous les jours à 7 heures. Il alla dans leur chambre commune pour prendre ses habits de travail. En rentrant il s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus Byakuya n'était plus là.

**Ah ok, il me prend donc vraiment pour un con, **pensa t-il, **il me prouve jour après jour que la seule chose qu'on partage c'est cet appartement. Je ne suis rien d'autre pour lui que son colocataire... Et ben dorénavant il n'a qu'a aller dormir ailleurs, mon pote de chambrée...**

Fou de rage, il prit toutes les affaires de Byakuya et les jeta dans la chambre d'à coté. Il se prépara ensuite et partit travailler...

Il rentra comme toujours à 14 heures et ne s'attendait même plus à trouver Byakuya dans la maison. Il prit sa douche et partit se balader, comme si de rien n'était. Il rentra ensuite chez lui. Byakuya rentra à la maison vers 21 heures. Il alla voir Renji dans la chambre et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais quand il s'approcha, Renji l'évita...

_-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? _Demanda t-il vexé de l'esquive de Renji.

-_Pourquoi tu m'embrasses? _Demanda Renji.

-_Parce que tu es mon petit ami peut-être... Quelle question! Et ou sont mes affaires? _Demanda Byakuya remarquant l'absence des ses vêtements.

-_Toi? mon petit ami?? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre! Et tes affaires sont dans TA chambre, à coté._

_-A quoi tu joues là, Renji?? Je reviens plus tôt que prévu pour qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble dans notre nouvel appartement, je te laisse moi aussi un mot pour m'excuser et tout le tralala et tu __oses me faire une scène en plus??_

**Mince il m'a laissé un mot? J'avais pas vu... Même ça, çà ne l'excuse pas!**

_-Tu sais ce que t'es?? _Continua Renji, _Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste qui pense qu'à ses fesses!_

_-Pardon? _Demanda Byakuya, menaçant.

_-Oui, oui, ne fais pas genre, tu m'as très bien compris! Et puis y a un truc qui m'échappe, il réagit comment ton mec à chapeau de voir que tu vis avec un homme?? Ca ne doit pas trop lui plaire, nan??_

**-**_Attention à ce que tu..._

_-Attention à quoi?? _L'interrompit Renji, _elle va me faire quoi Sa Sainteté, hein??_

Je vais le tuer s'il continue, pensa Byakuya.

_-Renji, je te conseille vivement de faire gaffe, parce que LA, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver!! _Menaça Byakuya dont le Reiaitsu commençait dangereusement à augmenter, ce qui n'échappa pas à Renji.

-_Bonne nuit, je me couche, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte quand tu sors, merci. _Dit-il, sachant qu'il était allé un peu trop loin. Byakuya sortit et défonça la porte en la fermant.

Ainsi, ils passèrent cette nuit chacun de leur coté. Le lendemain matin, ce fut sans remord que Byakuya alla s'entraîner. Il n'alla même pas voir Renji dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé au magasin, il vit Urahara et Ichigo qui l'attendaient.

_-Salut, gros!! _Fit Ichigo en le voyant arriver.

_-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui. _Répondit sèchement Byakuya.

-_Ooh, mais que de mauvaises ondes matinales!! _S'étonna Kisuke.

_-Commençons à nous entraîner. _Ordonna Byakuya. Ils descendirent donc sous le magasin et s'entraînèrent, comme d'habitude, jusqu'au soir. Quand il eurent terminer il était 22 heures 30. Urahara leur donna des serviettes pour essuyer leur transpiration.

-_Hé Byakuya, on peut savoir ce qui t'arrives_?? Commença Ichigo. _T'as été super bizarre aujourd'hui! D'habitude t'es pas aussi agressif dans ta manière de te battre!_

_-Sous-entends-tu que je vous ménageais les autres fois? _Demanda agressivement, Byakuya.

_-Ben regarde t'as vu comment tu parles, d'habitude t'es froid dans ta manière de parler mais pas à ce point!_

_-D'accord avec Ichigo! _Rajouta Urahara.

_-Il se passe quelque chose avec Renji, c'est ça? _Devina Ichigo. Byakuya ne répondit pas, Ichigo en conclut que c'était donc ça.

-_Allez, raconte! _Fit-il, tout en sachant que Byakuya ne lui raconterait pas.

_-Il me manque de respect..._

_-Hein?? _S'étonna Ichigo de la réponse de Byakuya.

-_Tu es sourds? J'ai dis qu'il me manque de respect! Il se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas! Ce n'est qu'un gamin et il se comporte et me parle comme s'il était mon égal!! _

-_Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?? _Demanda Ichigo. Byakuya, sans y réfléchir, lui raconta leur dispute depuis le début.

-_Ooh! Abarai-san a prit de la graine! _S'étonna Urahara.

_-Ouai, un peu trop même je dirai! _Remarqua Ichigo.

_-J'étais son capitaine et lui mon lieutenant, même si nous sommes ensemble, il me doit un minimum de respect! Je ne veux plus continuer, si ça continue ainsi! Je ne sais pas ou je vais aller mais il m'insupporte quand il agit comme ça!_

-_Ben t'as qu'a aller chez Ichigo un petit moment, pour qu'il comprenne le message. _Fit Urahara d'un ton soudainement devenu sérieux.

Byakuya trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, comme ca, il serait un peu plus près de sa soeur, et ca donnerait une bonne leçon à Renji. Il regarda Ichigo pour savoir s'il était d'accord.

-_Mouais si vous voulez... _Répondit Ichigo pas tout à fait convaincu.

-_Merci. _

Ils se mirent dans leur Gigai et allèrent donc chez Ichigo. Ichigo rentra par la porte d'entrée et vit son père qui ne dormait pas encore.

-_Salut pa' _Dit-il avec désinvolture. Son père se retourna vers lui.

-_Et ben, en voilà une façon de saluer son... _Il s'interrompit à la vue de Byakuya.

_-Tu ne ramènes plus des filles, tu ramènes des mecs maintenant!?_

_-C'est Byakuya Kuchiki, le grand frère de Rukia! Il va rester un p'tit moment ici! _Dit Ichigo. Ishiin leva un sourcil et reprit instantanément son air imbécile.

-_Ooh, Rukia-chan à un grand frère?? _

-_Byakuya, l'imbécile que tu vois est mon père, Kurosaki Ishiin. _

_-Hmm, enchanté. _Fit poliment Byakuya.

-_Bon, pas le temps pour les présentations inutiles, je suis crevé moi! _Fit Ichigo. _Bonne nuit pa'._

_-Bonsoir monsieur. _Fit à son tour Byakuya.

-_Hé Hé, bonne nuit! _Lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ichigo et Byakuya montèrent dans la chambre.

-_Ton père est un peu... bizard! _Remarqua Byakuya.

-_Ouai, il est carrément débile! _

Byakuya s'aperçut que Rukia n'était pas dans la chambre.

-_Où est Rukia?_

_-A la douche. D'ailleurs elle en met du temps ta soeurette à se doucher!! _

_-Et? Ca te pose un problème peut-être?? _Demanda froidement Byakuya.

-_Nii-Sama!! _S'écria Rukia qui venait d'arriver. _Ben, où est Renji? Tu n'es pas avec??_

_-Bonsoir Rukia. Non je ne suis pas venu avec Renji, c'est trop long à expliquer..._Répondit-il.

-_Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci, Nii-Sama??_

_-Je vais rester chez vous pendant un petit moment, car..._

_-Oh, c'est chez MOI, ici!! _Coupa Ichigo.

-_Petit, on ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole aux grandes personnes?!_

-_Quoi?? Et oh, respecte moi, parce que t'es chez moi ici!_

_-Ichigo!! Ne parle pas comme ça à Nii-Sama! _Ordonna Rukia.

-_Ouai c'est ça! Tsss. _Râla Ichigo.

-_Ichigo, la prof tout à l'heure à dit qu'elle en avait marre que tu rates ses cours! Demain tu vas devoir y aller sinon elle va te virer! _Informa Rukia.

-_Bon je vais y aller de toute façon demain on s'entraîne pas alors c'est pas grave! Hé j'y pense, demain tu vas te retrouver en solo Byakuya vu qu'on va au lycée avec Rukia! _

_-Dis pas de bêtises Ichigo, je vais rester avec lui demain! _Fit Rukia.

-_Ah ouai, moi je vais au lycée et toi non!? C'est pas juste! _Bougonna Ichigo. Byakuya ne releva pas. Il détailla la chambre d'Ichigo dans tous ses recoins .

-_Ou vais-je dormir? _Demanda t-il.

-_Au ouai, c'est vrai ça, j'ai qu'un lit et l'armoire de Rukia. Peut-être que mon père a un matelas en plus! Tu peux aller lui demander s'il te plait Byakuya, en attendant que je trouve des draps?_

_-Hmm. _Répondit Byakuya qui y alla.

-_Auriez-vous un matelas en plus? _Demanda t-il poliment. Ishiin le regarda et sourit.

-O_ui bien sur, tous ce que vous voudrez, Capitaine Kuchiki! _

Byakuya se figea.

-_Comment m'avez-vous appelé?_

_-Aviez-vous vraiment cru que je ne vous avais pas reconnu!? _Demanda Ishin qui ne prenait plus son air attardé.

-_Qui êtes vous? _Demanda Byakuya, intrigué.

_-Kurosaki Ishiin, ancien capitaine du Gotei 13._

_-Je comprend mieux maintenant, d'où Ichigo tient de tels pouvoirs... _

_-Que faites-vous chez moi, capitaine Kuchiki? _Demanda Ishiin lui aussi intrigué.

_-Je ne suis plus capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki suffira. _Fit Byakuya en guise de réponse.

-_Très bien. J'espère que vous aurez l'intelligence de ne pas parler de tous ça à mon fils..._

_-Pourquoi ne le mettez-vous pas au courant? Il vous prend pour un débile profond!_

_-Je sais,_ répondit-il en riant, _je ne lui dis pas parce qu'il... _Quelqu'un arriva, interrompant leur conversation.

-_Et Byakuya tu le fabriques ce matelas ou quoi?? _Demanda Ichigo.

-_Il y a un matelas supplémentaire dans l'armoire à coté de la chambre de tes soeurs, Ichigo!! _Répondit Ishiin en reprenant son air habituel.

-_Merci._ Fit Byakuya.Ishiin lui fit un clin d'oeil en partant_._

Ils placèrent un matelas par terre et mirent un draps dessus.

-_Voilà ton lit est fait Byakuya! _Annonça Ichigo.

-_Il est hors de question que je dorme par terre! _Fit Byakuya, intransigeant.

-_Et ben pourtant t'as pas le choix, mon pote! _Répondit Ichigo.

-_Je ne suis pas « ton pote », n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, gamin! _

_-Rukia, ton frère commence vraiment à me saouler là! _

_-C'est toi qui nous saoules, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser mon frère dormir par terre, non?? _

_-Et alors? _Demanda Ichigo.

- _Il y a pas de « et alors »! Dors parterre! _Ordonna t-elle.

-_NON!!_

_-Ichigo tu as intérêt à dormir parterre!! _Dit-elle d'un ton plus que menaçant.

-_NON!! _

_-Ichigo, _dit-elle en reprenant d'un ton calme mais pas pour autant rassurant, _si tu ne dors pas par terre, je te préviens..._

_-Byakuya!! _les interrompit quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Ils se tournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-_Renji!! _Firent Ichigo et Byakuya en coeur.

_-Byakuya je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez Ichigo?! _Hurla Renji fou de rage.

_-Il ne me semble pas avoir de compte à te rendre, du moment où tu me vires de ma propre chambre._

_-C'est NOTRE chambre, pas la tienne!_

_-Justement, elle m'appartient autant qu'à toi._

_-Houu, ça chauffe par ici! _Remarqua Ichigo tous bas.

_-Tais-toi!! _Lui fit Rukia.

_-Sortons d'ici, nos problèmes de coeur ne les concernent pas! _Fit Renji. Ils sortirent donc de chez Ichigo.

_-C'est quoi ton problème encore?? _Commença Byakuya. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai chez nous, après le manque de respect dont tu as fais preuve._

_-C'est normal que je te manque de respect vu ton comportement avec moi! _

Byakuya et Renji étaient tellement occupés à se disputer qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que deux personnes toutes de noir vêtues, les observaient.

-_Confirmation de la silhouette n°215. _Dit l'un d'eux dans une oreillette.

_-Pas possible...Je rêve pas?! Tu vois bien la même chose que moi à coté de lui??_

* * *

Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, pour me faire pardonner je posterai le 8eme chapitre plus rapidement!! ( Bon, ça ne pardonne pas, je sais! TT)


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: pas de note à faire! XD**

* * *

Chapitre 8

**Soul Society:**

_-Êtes-vous en formellement sûrs, messieurs?? _Demanda le commandant Yamamoto d'un air grave.

_-Oui, vérifiez par vous mêmes, regardez ici juste là, dans la ville de Karakura... _Répondirent les espions en montrant deux petits points blancs sur un ordinateur.

-_Très bien. _Dit-il en fermant les yeux. _Prenez les mesures qui s'imposent..._

* * *

**Monde réel:**

Le réveil sonna dans la chambre d'Ichigo...

-_Roh Ichigo!! T'aurais pas pu te réveiller tout seul, tu vas réveiller tout le monde avec tes bêtises!! _Pesta Rukia en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire.

_-Pff c'est clair, t'es vraiment qu'un boulet toi! _Surenchérit Renji.

-_Ouai ben déjà toi Renji, ne râle pas parce que t'étais pas censé dormir chez moi! Tout ça juste parce que t'as eu peur que je fasse du mal à ton « Cher et Tendre Petit Chéri D'amour »!! _Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-_Byakuya Kuchiki! _Rectifia Byakuya qui venait de se réveiller.

_-Tu ne dors pas toi? _Demanda Ichigo.

-_A vrai dire, avec tout le boucan que tu fais, ça aurait vraiment été difficile de dormir. Et puis ton lit n'est pas du tout confortable! _Remarqua Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu fais de l'humour là, c'est ça?? déjà je te laisse mon lit pour que Môssieu ne dorme pas par terre, et tu te permets de raler!? Ah j'te jure qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... _

_-Ouai et moi alors, on y pense pas, j'ai moi aussi du dormir par terre, et j'ai mal au dos maintenant!! _Fit Renji.

_-Tais-toi, toi!! _Firent Byakuya et Ichigo en choeur. _Et puis tu ne travailles pas toi, aujourd'hui?? _Demanda Ichigo.

-_Hé hé, journée de congé aujourd'hui, mon pote!! _Répondit Renji.

_-Je vois que certains ont la belle vie!! _Bougonna Ichigo.

-_Nii-Sama, tu voudras faire quoi aujourd'hui? _Demanda Rukia, essayant de calmer les tentions.

-_Rukia, il serait préférable que tu ailles en cours aujourd'hui..._

_-Mais pourquoi Nii-Sama, j'avais pleins de belles choses à te montrer en ville?!_

_-J'aurai aimé faire tout ça avec toi, mais si Ichigo va se faire virer pour cause d'absences répétitives, il risque de t'arriver la même chose tu sais!_

_-Ouai... _Dit-elle toute triste.

-_Je te promet qu'on les fera quand tu n'auras pas école. _Dit-il pour la rassurer.

-_Bon d'accord. Mais fais gaffe Renji, t'as pas intérêt à laisser Nii-Sama tout seul aujourd'hui, et ça ,même si vous vous disputez!! _Ordonna t-elle.

-_Oui chef!! _Répondit Renji faisant un salut militaire, pour se moquer du ton menaçant qu'elle venait de prendre.

-_Bien. Bon ben, si on va en cours il faut se dépêcher, avec toutes tes imbécillités Ichigo, on va être en retard!! _Remarqua t-elle.

_-Quoi?? Pourquoi toujours moi!? _protesta t-il.

-_Parce que ça te va bien le rôle du souffre-douleur! _Dit-elle tout en commençant à préparer ses affaires.

-_Hmm, _fit Ichigo dont le ton était devenu coquin, _et moi ça me fait fondre quand tu fais ta petite cheftaine!! _

Attends, il veut dire quoi ce ton là?? Pensa Byakuya inquiet.

-_Tais-toi, imbécile! _Dit-elle un peu honteuse en voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Byakuya.

Ils se préparèrent et allèrent en cours, rejoignant Ishida, Chad et Inoue qui les attendaient en bas de chez Ichigo.

_-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait nous maintenant? _Demanda Renji en s'approchant de Byakuya.

_-Ne crois pas que parce que tu as squatté chez Ichigo, tu es pardonné pour autant. _Répondit Byakuya en s'habillant. _Ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'oublierai comment tu m'as parlé, sache le._

_-Et alors!? Toi aussi tu m'as mal parlé, mais moi, comparé à toi, je ne fais pas le rancunier!_

Byakuya l'ignora et sortit de la chambre, Renji le suivit... Byakuya alla à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose avant de sortir, mais il ne trouva rien ni personne. Il sortit donc de chez Ichigo, Renji le suivit... Il se dirigea vers le centre commercial, Renji le suivit. Il alla dans une supérette pour acheter un casse-croûte, tout en ignorant Renji, qui le suivait toujours... Ensuite, il se posa dans un parc, toujours suivi de Renji... Byakuya commença à perdre patience.

_T'as fini de me suivre comme un chien, depuis maintenant une heure!?_

Renji explosa de rire.

-_Ben quoi, c'est normal que je te suive, un lieutenant suis toujours son capitaine, enfin!! _

_-Je suis censé rire? _Demanda froidement Byakuya. Renji ignora son ton désagréable.

-_Et puis, Rukia m'a ordonné de ne pas te laisser tout seul, alors je ne te laisse pas tout seul! _Fit-il avec amusement.

-_Renji, lâche moi! _

-_Non!! Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi!! _Continua t-il.

_-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra..._ Chuchota Byakuya en se levant et en partant. Renji se leva et le suivit. Byakuya accéléra pour semer Renji, mais Renji ne comptait pas le lâcher, il accéléra à son tour. Byakuya força le pas, maintenant à la limite de courir, Renji sourit et le suivit. Soudain tout le corps de Byakuya se tétanisa et son visage blêmit... Renji vint à sa hauteur.

-_Byakuya?? Ca va?? _S'inquiéta t-il en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. _Byakuya?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?? Répond moi, s'il te plait!! _Renji se tourna pour voir ce que Byakuya fixait, il fut à son tour tétanisé.

Quatre personnes se trouvaient face à eux. Deux, vétues de capes blanches et deux autres vétues des kimonos noir.

_-Capitaine Kenpachi?? capitaine Hitsugaya?? Ikkaku?? Rangiku?? _Osa t-il à peine prononcer, terrifié.

-_Capitaine Kuchiki!? Abarai Renji!? _fit Hitsugaya choqué, _ce qu'on disait était donc vrai!?_

-_Renji!! _Firent Madarame et Matsumoto en coeur, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

* * *

**Flash Back**

-_Je vois que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons donc commencer, sans plus tarder. _Commença Yamamoto.

-_Quel est le problème aujourd'hui!? _Demanda Kenpachi impatient, ce qui lui valut le regard foudroyant du commandant.

-_Vous êtes tous au courant que nous avions envoyé des espions à la recherche du vice-capitaine Abarai, après sa soudaine disparition? Nous avions placé des espions juste devant la maison du shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Et bien, non seulement nous l'avons trouvé, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé seul... Il était en compagnie du Capitaine Kuchiki..._

Les voix s'élevèrent dans la salle de réunion après cette inattendue révélation. Sauf Ukitake qui blêmit instantanément, non pas parce qu'il risquait d'être démasqué d'avoir aidé Byakuya et Renji à s'enfuir, mais à cause de la sanction qu'ils risquaient de recevoir, une fois à la Soul Society...

_-Silence s'il vous plait!! _Ordonna Yamamoto en tapant avec son bâton parterre.

-_Capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas mort!! Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça!? _S'étonna Kyoraku. Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard, il comprit qu'il y avait donc quelque chose, et se tut.

-_N'étiez vous pas sûr et certaine, capitaine Unohana, qu'il était réellement mort?! _Pesta Mayuri. _Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas mort!_

_-Oui j'en étais pourtant sûr... _Fit Unohana perdu. _C'est incompréhensible, vraiment. Commandant Yamamoto avez-vous vérifié le corps dans la tombe?_

_-Nous avons déterré et ouvert son cercueil. Une fois ouvert, la seule chose que l'on a retrouvé dedans, c'est du sable. _Confirma t-il.

-_C'est fou! Ma lieutenente et moi avions pris soin de le mettre dans le cercueil. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen cela est possible, mais lorsque nous l'avons osculté, il n'était donc pas mort... _Fit-elle déboussolée.

_-Ne vous en veuillez pas capitaine Unohana, vous n'y êtes pour rien. _Rassura t-il.

-_Mais j'y pense,_ fit Soi Fong, _pourquoi s'est-il enfui sur Terre avec son lieutenant?? _

_-Je croyais qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son lieutenant, alors pourquoi être parti avec lui!? _Rajouta Hitsugaya.

-_Il en avait peut-être marre de la Soul Society! _Fit Zaraki.

-_Capitaine Kenpachi, ce n'est pas du tout le moment adéquate pour blaguer! _Le reprit le commandant. _Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont commis une faute extrêmement grave! Une fois qu'ils seront à la Soul Society nous déciderons de leur sort. Pour ce faire Capitaine Kenpachi, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes chargés de nous les ramener! Emmenez la personne __de votre division, __de votre choix avec vous; Mais attention, je les veux vivants!_

_-Très bien, pour moi, ça sera ma lieutenante._ Annonça Toshiro.

-_J'amènerais mon 3eme siège, quant à moi. _Fit Kenpachi._ Ma lieutenante est fatiguée en ce moment et elle est très..._

_-Ce n'est pas que les problèmes personnels de votre lieutenante ne m'intéressent pas, _le coupa Yamamoto,_ mais nous sommes à court de temps! Partez dès aujourd'hui et ramenez les au plus vite s'il vous plait._

_-Oui, commandant!_

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

Byakuya retrouvant un peu contenance, retrouva l'usage de la parole:

-_Que faites-vous ici?! _Demanda t-il agressivement.

-_Euh non, c'est plutôt nous qui devrions vous poser cette question! _Rectifia Zaraki.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

-_Bon, nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener à la Soul Society, de grès...ou de force... _Annonça t-il.

-_Ne nous obligez pas à vous faire du mal, s'il vous plait! _Continua Hitsugaya.

-_Laissez-nous nous consulter deux minutes. _Répondit Byakuya, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-_Ok, mais deux minutes, pas plus._

Byakuya les fusilla du regard. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus loin possible pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_-Non, c'est pas possible, _commença Renji désespéré et dégoûté, _j'arrive pas à y croire, ça doit être un cauchemar..._

_-Pas de panique, ça va aller, gardons notre calme __, _répondit calmement Byakuya, mais pas plus rassuré que Renji. _Bon, ce sont de très bon capitaines et lieutenants, ce n'est donc pas la peine de résister. Nous irons donc à la Soul Society et verrons ce qui va se passer par la suite..._

Byakuya vit que Renji n'était pas plus rassuré.

_-Ne t' inquiète pas Renji. _Murmura t-il. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre Renji dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de l'embrasser... Mais il sentait sur eux, le regard insistant des Shinigamis. Contraint, il s'abstint donc...

_-Je t'aime... _Murmurèrent-ils en coeur avant de revenir vers les autres.

-_Nous vous suivons. _Fit calmement Byakuya, contenant toute son émotion, pour ne rien laisser paraître...

-_Merci de votre coopération, _fit Histugaya rassuré, _Matsumoto..._

_-Oui capitaine! _Elle dégaina son épée et ouvrit la porte dimensionnelle menant à la Soul Society...


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Désolé pour le petit retard! Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

Chapitre 9

Byakuya, Renji et les Shinigamis arrivèrent dans le Sereitei. Ils reconnurent les quartiers de la 6eme division. En passant, certains hommes de la 6eme ne les lâchèrent pas des yeux.

-_Regardez c'est le capitaine et le lieutenant!! Venez tous! _S'écria l'un d'eux. Tous vinrent s'attrouper autour de Byakuya et Renji.

_-Traitres!! _Crièrent des Shinigamis. Byakuya les fusilla du regard, Renji lui, les ignora. Les capitaines et lieutenants qui les accompagnaient les amenèrent à une cellule.

-_Vous serez enfermés ici, en attendant l'annonce de la date de votre jugement. _Fit Hitsugaya.

-_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai des choses à faire, à plus les gars! _Fit Zaraki avant de partir avec Ikkaku.

_-A plus tard, peut-être! _Continua Toshiro en partant avec sa lieutenante.

Byakuya et Renji se retrouvèrent donc enfermés dans une cellule de la 6eme division...

_-J'arrive pas y croire!! _Ragea Renji. _Enfermés dans notre propre division!!_

_-Ce n'est plus notre division Renji, en partant de la Soul Society c'est comme si, nous étions plus rien pour eux... _Répondit calmement Byakuya.

-_Mais comment tu peux être aussi calme!! Tu te rends comptes de ce qui nous arrives?? _

_-Bien sûr que je m'en rend compte mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ils nous ont mis dans la cellule qui résiste aux sorts de Kidô et aux Zanpatuko... _Remarqua Byakuya en regardant la cellule autour de lui.

-_Pff, ils sont pas fous va!!_

Une porte s'ouvrit en face de leur cellule. C'était Richiki, avec le badge de vice-capitaine au bras...

-_Richiki? _

-_Bonjour Renji, capitaine! _Répondit-il timidement.

-_Je ne suis plus ton capitaine. _Répondit sèchement Byakuya, ce qui fit avoir un frisson dans tout le corps de Richiki.

-_Oui capi... euh Byakuya-sama, je veux dire! _Reprit-il avec la voix tremblante.

-_Alors, comme ça t'as été promu au poste de vice-capitaine... _Commença Renji.

-_Oui..._répondit-il en baissant la tête, _au début je n'ai pas voulu parce que je croyais que tu reviendrais, et je ne voulais pas prendre ta place... Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, le commandant n'a rien voulu entendre, alors je suis devenu lieutenant...Veuillez me pardonner capitaine, lieutenant..._

_-C'est bon tu n'y es pour rien! _Le rassura Renji.

-_Quand on m'a annoncé que vous aviez été retrouvés je n'y croyais pas... En tous cas, quelques soient vos raisons, je suis sûr que c'était pour la bonne cause que vous aviez fait ça!_

Renji et Byakuya se regardèrent et sourirent.

-_Oui c'était pour la bonne cause... _Répondit Renji.

-_Pourquoi es-tu là, Richiki? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_J'étais venu vous rendre visite, pour savoir si c'était bien vrai, que vous n'étiez pas mort. Et puis aussi pour vous dire que vous serez tous les deux prochainement jugés pour déterminer vos sanctions..._

_-Nos sanctions... Pff c'est trop fort ça! _Fit Renji énervé.

-_Euh... il y une réunion de vice-capitaine et... je dois m'y rendre! _Fit-il gêné.

-_Va, va! _Répondit Renji.

-_Au revoir Capitaine, lieutenant!! _Dit-il solennellement en s'inclinant.

-_A bientôt. _

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls Byakuya et Renji.

La cellule était sombre, étroite et ils n'avaient qu'un petit lit simple en guise de siège. Désespéré, Renji se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son poids. Il posa sa tête sur Byakuya qui s'était assis à coté de lui.

_-Que cette cellule peut paraître sans vie de l'intérieur... _Fit-il. _Comment arrives-tu à rester si serein dans une pareille situation? _Demanda Renji en tourna sa tête vers lui.

Byakuya lui caressa ses cheveux rouges vif...

**Je ne lui suis pas plus que toi... Pensa t-il.**

-_Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas m'énerver, cela ne nous aidera pas plus à sortir de cette minable cellule et à repartir sur Terre, là où nous étions si bien... _Répondit Byakuya.A cette phrase, Renji comprit que Byakuya n'était pas plus rassuré que lui. Il se releva et l'embrassa plus amoureusement que jamais.

-_Je suis sûr que nous nous en sortirons, tu verras! _Fit-il assurément en reposant la tête contre les jambes de Byakuya.

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Monsieur Sourcils?? _Demanda avec amusement Byakuya en jouant du doigts avec les sourcils de Renji.

-_Monsieur Sourcils sait tout!! _Répondit-il fièrement ce qui les fit rire.

Renji reprit soudainement un air sérieux.

_-J'appréhende le jugement... _

_-Essaie de ne pas y penser... _Lui dit tendrement Byakuya.

-_Et à quoi veux-tu que je pense d'autre, enfermé dans une cellule pareille!! _

_-A ce que je vais te faire si tu continues à déprimer._

_-Hmmm, je dois le comprendre comment ça!? _Demanda Renji d'un air coquin. Byakuya ferma les yeux.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit déplacé des fois... _Fit-il faussement consterné. Renji se releva de nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément en s'allongeant sur lui...

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_-Je crois que je vais déprimer plus souvent dorénavant!! _Fit Renji amusé en se rhabillant.

-_Renji, tu n'es qu'un cochon. _Dit calmement Byakuya en se rhabillant lui aussi.

_**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du commandant Yamamoto...**_

_-C'est bon commandant, ils sont dans la cellule n°15 de la 6eme division. _Annonça Hitsugaya.

-_Très bien. _

-_Commandant, _Fit Hitsugaya gravement, _que va t-il se passer pour eux?_

_-Pour l'instant je ne sais pas, nous verrons lors du jugement. En attendant reprenez votre poste Capitaine Hitsugaya._

_-Oui, monsieur! _Répondit-il avant de repartir à la 10eme division.

Il alla à son bureau.

-_Alors Capitaine, il a dit quoi le vieux?? _Demanda Matsumoto qui semblait l'attendre.

-_Qu'il ne sait pas encore. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça... C'est une trahison, et les trahisons ne sont pas à prendre à la légère à la Soul Society! _Répondit-il les yeux fermés. Quand ils les ouvrit, Matusmoto trifouillait un truc sur son collier, elle ne l'écoutait plus du tout...

_MATSUUUMMOOTTOO!!_

* * *

Allongé dans les bras de Byakuya, Renji commençait à s'assoupir... Byakuya qui avait l'ouïe très fine cru entendre un bruit de l'extérieur. Il secoua doucement Renji.

-_Lève toi Renji, je crois que quelqu'un arrive! _

_-Oh encore?? Purée on a pas le droit d'être tranquille dans cette prison de merde!?_

Il sortit alors à contre-coeur des bras de Byakuya et se leva.

Byakuya avait vu juste quelqu'un approchait. Ils semblaient être plusieurs, une de ces personnes éleva la voix. Byakuya se raidit lorsqu'il reconnut à qui appartenait cette voix ...

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Byakuya?? _Demanda Renji inquiété par la pâleur qu'avait prit le visage de Byakuya.

La porte s'ouvrit, Renji aperçut une vieille femme et un homme un petit peu plus jeune, ils semblaient avoir une altercation. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Byakuya, son visage avait instantanément viré à la colère à l'apparition des deux étranges personnes.

-_Bonjour Byakuya! _Fit gentiment la vieille femme.

L'homme lui, regarda Renji d'un mépris incomparable... Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Renji comprit instantanément qui étaient ces personnes... La famille de Byakuya.

_-Alors Byakuya, c'est pour « CA » que tu t'es fais passer pour mort?? _Aboya l'homme en montrant Renji d'un air dégoûté et dédaigneux.

-_Euh, c'est moi le " ça"?? _Demanda Renji mi en colère, mi inquiet. Byakuya s'approcha de Renji, hésita, puis finalement lui toucha l'épaule.

-_Ne lui prête pas attention, Renji. _Murmura t-il.

_-C'est répugnant... _Continua l'homme en voyant la main de Byakuya sur Renji. _Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas Byakuya!? _Le Reiaistu de Byakuya s'intensifia et il serra les points. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas être vulgaire...

-_Kazaka-Sama...Je vous prierai vivement de faire attention à vos paroles, je vous avais déjà prévenu, je n'accepterai pas que vous lui manquiez de respect. _

Renji fut particulièrement touché par l'attention de Byakuya devant sa propre famille. Kazaka explosa de rire.

-_Et tu comptes me faire quoi, hein? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en prison! Et ça se dit chef de clan... Pff, tu es la honte de la famille Byakuya! _

Cette fois ce fut Renji qui ne put se contenir devant les mots blessant que Kazaka avait employé envers Byakuya.

-_Arrêtez!! _Menaça t-il. Kazaka se tourna vers Renji et le regarda de haut.

-_Oh? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à la folle? _Demanda t-il d'un air étonné. S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait Renji, c'était que l'on se moque de son homosexualité. Il s'avança et empoigna les barreaux si fort qu'il s'écorcha les mains.

-_Ca suffit Kazaka-Sama!! _Ordonna la vieille femme, voyant la colère de Renji et de Byakuya monter en flèche. _On en avait pourtant déjà parlé, pas d'insulte homophobe! Maintenant retirez-vous! Je ne veux plus vous voir les approcher! Ai-je été claire?? _

_-Oui. _Répondit-il étonné de la rage de la femme, il se retira donc après avoir jeté un dernier regard méprisant à Renji.

_-Veuillez le pardonner je vous prie! _Dit la femme souriante en touchant la main de Renji, ce qui le surprit.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

-_C'est rien! _Répondit-il.

Byakuya lâcha intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. La femme regarda Byakuya et prit un air triste.

-_Byakuya, pourquoi as-tu fais ça? _

_-Après notre conversation de l'autre soir, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre. _Répondit-il lui aussi attristé.

-_Oui, mais si tu nous avais dit que ton amour était si grand que tu étais prêt à faire une telle chose, on aurait peut-être réfléchis à deux fois, avant de menacer de te renier! Byakuya... Tu te rends comptes que tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie! Quand ta mort à été annoncée j'ai culpabilisé comme il n'est pas possible!_

La sincérité de la femme toucha Byakuya qui ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui lui vinrent.

-_Pardonnez moi, le but n'était pas de vous faire de la peine, mais... _Il regarda Renji puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle_, cet homme est l'homme que j'aime, ce sacrifice était donc nécessaire..._

A cette phrase la vieille femme se rendit compte à quel point, ils lui avaient fait du mal en le bannissant. Elle se rendit aussi compte à quel point Byakuya aimait Renji. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, il la saisit. Elle baissa la tête et culpabilisa.

-_Tout est de ma faute! Si vous êtes en prison, c'est de ma faute, si vous avez du fuir et vous faire passer pour mort, tout, tout est de ma faute! J'aurai pu empêcher tout ça... Pardonnez moi je vous prie!_

Byakuya caressa avec son pouce la main de la vieille femme.

_-Ne vous reprochez rien, vous avez fait tout votre possible, j'en suis sur. Vous êtes comme une deuxième mère pour moi, et vous le resterez! _Assura t-il. La vielle femme, touchée, releva la tête et regarda Byakuya droit dans les yeux, puis Renji.

-_Je vous remercie, Abarai Renji, je vous remercie d'avoir rendu Byakuya si épanoui et heureux, vous avez fait ressortir tous ses bons côtés et fais fuir ses mauvais! _

Renji eut les larmes aux yeux devant tant de sincérité et de gentillesse. Il regarda Byakuya, qui lui pleurait carrément.

_-Je dois vous dire madame que c'est moi, _dit-il tout en continuant de regarder Byakuya, _c'est moi qu'il a rendu épanoui et heureux..._

Byakuya se tourna vers Renji et lui sourit d'une manière si amoureuse que même un ice-berg n'aurait pu y résister. La femme les regarda et fut ému par tant d'amour et de délicatesse de la part des deux hommes...

-_Si vous saviez ce que je regrette de vous avoir entraînés ici... Et dire qu'à cause de moi vous allez peut-être..._

_-Ne vous en faites pas! _Coupa Byakuya. _La famille Kuchiki a de la chance de vous avoir..._

_-Merci Byakuya! Merci pour tout! Merci à vous aussi Renji! _Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-_Non, merci à vous... _Dirent-ils en coeur. Elle leur sourit, essuya ses larmes puis s'en alla en se retournant une dernière fois pour graver cette image à jamais... Une fois sortie les deux hommes se regardèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour faire redescendre toute l'émotion qu'ils avaient accumulée... Ils se passèrent de commentaires et restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure...

* * *

_**Bureau de la 13eme division...**_

Ukitake lisait un document sans vraiment le lire. Une crise de toux le prit. Il était tellement préoccupé par toutes ces histoires, qu'il en oubliait même de se soigner... Peu lui importait, ses pensées étaient trop tournées vers Byakuya et Renji pour penser à se soigner. Il jugea bon d'arrêter de remplir ses documents puisque de tout façon il n'avançait pas... Il s'informa de l'endroit où se trouvait la cellule de Byakuya et Renji et s'y rendit. Il ouvrit la porte, les aperçut et sourit.

-_Non, non, ne vous interrompez surtout pas pour moi!! _Dit-il en les voyant se reculer l'un de l'autre. Byakuya et Renji se regardèrent mais ne se rapprochèrent pas pour autant ce qui fit rire Ukitake.

-_Bonjour Jyuushiro. _Fit gentiment Byakuya, ce qui surprit un peu Renji.

-_Bonjour mes amis! _Répondit-il.

_-Bonjour à vous capitaine Ukitake! _Fit à son tour Renji.

-_Oh, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer, tu sais! _Dit-il amicalement. Renji lui répondit par un sourire.Ukitake se rapprocha un peu de leur cellule.

_-Alors comment ça s'est passé chez Urahara?? _

Byakuya et Renji se regardèrent de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire.

_-Pas trop mal! _Répondit simplement Renji. Ukitake ne saisissait pas vraiment.

-_J'espère ne pas avoir mal fait en vous envoyant chez lui!? _S'enquit-il.

-_Non ne t'inquiète pas! _Rassura Byakuya.

_-D'ailleurs je ne vous... euh ne t'ai, jamais remercié pour tous les risques que tu as pris pour nous! Alors merci, vraiment! _Fit Renji reconnaissant.

-_Dommage que tous tes efforts aient été vains... _Continua Byakuya.

-_Mais ce n'est pas grave ,j'ai été heureux de pouvoir vous aider, un peu! Byakuya, _fit Ukitake plus sérieusement, _est-ce que ta soeur était avec vous lorsque l'on vous a retrouvé??_

Byakuya réfléchit un instant...

_-Non, elle n'était pas avec nous, non. Pourquoi cela?_

_-Ah bon, ça va alors... _Fit Ukitake soulagé.

-_Merde Rukia!! Elle ne sait pas qu'on s'est fait arrêté!! _Remarqua Renji.

-._..._

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis son capitaine, je lui dirai que sa mission de surveillance s'arrête là et elle rentrera! _Les rassura Ukitake.

_-Oui mais je connais ma soeur, elle ne rentrera pas à la Soul Society tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas retrouvé!_

_-Ben je lui dirai la vérité, que vous vous êtes fait arrêter et elle reviendra! Je vais le faire dès maintenant d'ailleurs! A plus tard mes deux tourtereaux préférés! _Dit-il en souriant, avant de partir.

-_Cet homme est vraiment la gentillesse personnifiée... _Fit Byakuya éberlué en le voyant partir.

-_Hmm__..._Répondit Renji en reposant sa tête sur Byakuya comme ils étaient avant qu'Ukitake ne les interrompe.

-_Et bien, je vois qu'il y en a qui ne perde pas de temps, hein?! _Fit Byakuya amusé.

-_Mais c'est normal, ça m'énerve d'être loin de toi!! _Répondit-il d'un air boudeur, en profitant pour se blottir encore plus contre Byakuya.

-_Aaah, au final ce n'est pas si mal d'être enfermé ici avec toi, au moins je ne t'ai que pour moi!! _Continua t-il bienheureux, ce qui fit sourire Byakuya.

**Profitons de ces moments uniques, mon coeur... Je doute que l'on en est beaucoup d'autres dorénavant... Pensa t-il la mort dans l'âme.**

Ukitake retourna dans son bureau. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-_Capitaine Ukitake?? _S'étonna la voix au bout du fil.

_-Bonsoir Rukia, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour toi..._

_-Qu'y a t-il capitaine?? S_'enquit t-elle.

-_Rentre à la Soul Society, ton frère et Renji se sont fait arrêter et ils ont besoin de ton soutien ici..._

_-Oh non!! C'est pas vrai?? Purée pourquoi est-ce que ça leur arrive, juste à eux!! _Elle hurlait de rage au téléphone.

-_Oui je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas juste, mais malheureusement c'est ainsi, quoi qu'il en soit nous t'attendons, enfin ils t'attendent plutôt! _

_-J'arrive de suite, merci beaucoup de m'avoir averti, capitaine!_

_-Je t'en prie, à tout à l'heure, je t'attends dans mon bureau._

_-Très bien à tout de suite, capitaine!_

Ils raccrochèrent. Rukia arriva 15 minutes plus tard.

_-Oui entre Rukia! _Fit Ukitake. Rukia entra dans le bureau de son capitaine.

-_J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, capitaine! _Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-_C'est bien, maintenant tu devrais aller les voir, ils sont emprisonnés à la 6eme division._

_-Merci, capitaine! _Fit-elle en le saluant.

Elle alla donc dans les quartiers de la 6eme.

**Non pas toi Nii-Sama, **pensa t-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux**, pourquoi toi?? Pourquoi y a t-il fallu que ça t'arrive à toi!? Tu étais si heureux avec Renji!! Alors POURQUOI??**

Elle ouvrit la porte menant à leur cellule et essaya tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes.

_-Bonjour Nii-Sama, Renji. _Fit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. Byakuya s'aperçut de suite que sa soeur n'allait pas bien.

-_Rukia?? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?? _S'enquit-il. Rukia ne put se contenir et pleura à chaudes larmes...

-_Nii-Sama..._Put-elle à peine prononcer. _Je...je...excuse moi de pleurer ainsi mais...mais...ça m'énerve... comment ça a pu vous arriver!! Tout se passait si bien sur Terre, et là...là...vous voilà ici... pris au piège de cette foutue Soul Society!! _Elle se rendit compte de la vulgarité de ces propos et essuya ses larmes. _Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... _

Byakuya fut profondément touché de voir sa soeur dans un tel état, les larmes lui vinrent aussi aux yeux, mais habitué à toujours contenir ses émotions, il se retint. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_-Ne pleure pas ma petite puce, tout va bien se passer pour nous..._

La rassura Byakuya étonné de ses propres mots.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia, tu verras, ça va aller et on redormira tous ensembles chez Ichigo, comme au bon vieux temps!! _Fit Renji pour la rassurer, ce qui la fit sourire.

-_Imbécile! Tu vas encore te disputer avec Nii-Sama si ça se reproduit! _

_-Et alors, je le tape moi s'il fait le malin!! _Continua t-il.

-_Ah bon, tu me tapes toi maintenant?? _Demanda Byakuya.

Ces plaisanteries détendirent l'atmosphère.

Elle resta une demie heure à discuter et à rire avec eux de tout et de rien.

**C'est bien changez-vous les idées. Pendant qu'il en est encore temps... **Pensa Byakuya parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait leur arriver...


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: je sais que je me répéte, mais je remercie encore une fois tous les gens qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews! Bonne lecture à tous!!**

* * *

Chapitre 10.

**15 Juillet, 8h30 **

Dans la cellule n°15 de la 6eme division, Renji et Byakuya dormaient à point fermés, collés comme des sardines dans ce petit lit. Renji ouvrit l'oeil et se réveilla.

Il observa Byakuya face à lui, son bras l'enlaçait. Il ne portait plus son écharpe depuis son arrivée sur Terre, ni son Kenseikan laissant ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille, lui cacher les yeux. Machinalement Renji les écarta pour voir entièrement son visage, puis les caressa ensuite. Il les trouvait d'une incroyable douceur et d'une indescriptible beauté...

Devant toute cette fascination pour l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne put s'empêcher de le couvrir de petits baisers. Ses baisers furent d'une extrême douceur...

Ces derniers réveillèrent Byakuya.

-_Bonjour mon amour... _Fit Renji n'arrêtant pas ses baisers. Byakuya fut surpris par tant de délicatesse de la part de Renji, d'habitude si « brute » dans leurs échanges... Il répondit à ses baisers et l'embrassa son tour. Après quoi, il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça.

-_Tu as bien dormis, mon coeur? _Murmura tendrement Renji à l'oreille de Byakuya.

-_Un peu à l'étroit, mais ça va. _Répondit-il en riant.

Renji sourit et ferma les yeux, savourant le moment... Dans les bras de Byakuya, il se sentait si...serein, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver...Il était si heureux ainsi... mais en ouvrant les yeux, il vit la froideur de cette piteuse cellule, le ramenant instantanément à la réalité...Il ne devait pas nier les faits sous prétexte qu'il se sentait bien ainsi, ils étaient bel et bien prisonniers... Il se recula de Byakuya et se remit à hauteur de son visage. Byakuya s'aperçut du trouble de Renji.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as?? _Demanda t-il en caressant les longs sourcils tatoués de Renji, plus cachés par son habituel bandeau blanc.

-_Tu te rends comptes que nous sommes en prison!? J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Imagine ce qui va nous arriver pour avoir commis ce qu'on fait... _

_-Oui je l'imagine très bien, _répondit calmement Byakuya, _mais je ne me focalise pas dessus et je profite de l'instant présent. Tu devrais en faire de même et arrêter de te retourner le cerveau!_

_-Je sais... mais je n'y arrive pas... Imagine on va peut être..._

La porte s'ouvrit. Renji et Byakuya s'écartèrent et s'éloignèrent à temps, l'un de l'autre. Ils aperçurent Soi Fong, Komomura et leur second respectif.

Soi Fong les regarda en détails.

_-Une photo peut-être? _Demanda agressivement Byakuya.

-_Oui! voyez-vous, vous êtes tellement beau que je voudrai une photo de vous!! _Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Byakuya la fusilla du regard, ce qui fut loin de déstabiliser Soi Fong, qui sourit.

_Votre regard ne m'a jamais impressionné Capitaine Kuchiki! Enfin...Byakuya Kuchiki le traître, je dois dire!_

Byakuya s'apprêta à répondre mais Komomura l'en empêcha.

-Ça_ suffit vous deux! C'est l'heure du jugement! _Annonça t-il. _Capitaine Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, nous devons vous sceller les mains au cas où vous tenteriez quelque chose, par pur précaution! _Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et entra avec Soi Fong. Il pointa deux doigts vers les mains de Renji, cita une incantation et les attacha. Soi Fong s'apprêta à en faire de même pour Byakuya.

_-Faites gaffe à ce que vous faites! _Menaça t-il, ce qui la fit rire.

-_Je dois avoir peur là, c'est ça? _Répondit-elle moqueuse. Elle prit ses mains pour les sceller. D'un coup brutal, il se retira violemment de son emprise.

_-Ne me touchez pas! _Agressa t-il.

**Putain, mais il est pas possible ce mec! Pensa t-elle.**

**-**_Très bien alors passez devant! _Capitula t-elle. Pour être juste Komomura détacha aussi les mains de Renji en secouant la tête de consternation.

-_Non, attendez, _fit soudainement Soi Fong , _nous devons aussi prendre vos Zanpatukos._

-_Ah oui c'est vrai, _Remarqua Komomura, _Iba, Omaeda saisissez vous de leurs Zanpatukos, s'il vous plaît._

_-Oui capitaine! _

Iba s'approcha de Renji et avant de prendre son Zanpatuko lui chuchota, confus:

-_Désolé, mon pote... _

Omaeda en fit autant, sachant parfaitement la valeur qu'avait un Zanpatuko pour un Shinigami.

-_Excusez moi, monsieur. _Fit-il en lui prenant son épée.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, il fixa son Zanpatuko, cela lui déchira le coeur de voir Senbonzakura dans de telles mains...

Ils avancèrent alors et se trouvaient maintenant à la sortie de la 6eme division, 5 gardes les rejoignirent, encerclant Byakuya et Renji. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du Sereitei sous le regard éberlué de tous... Ceux qui auparavant étaient jaloux du statut de Byakuya et Renji étaient heureux de leur malheur, ceux qui s'étaient attristés de la mort de Byakuya, eux se sentaient affreusement trahis. Entre ces deux genres de personnes, peu seulement étaient réellement tristes de voir leurs supérieurs dans une telle situation...

Les lieutenants qui accompagnaient leurs capitaines les quittèrent un peu plus tard.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Renji et Byakuya reconnaissaient le chemin pour aller à la salle de réunion de capitaine. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Ils se trouvèrent maintenant face à la porte de la salle. En entrant ils virent tous les capitaines présent et bien évidemment le capitaine-commandant au milieu des deux rangées. Komomura et Soi Fong se mirent à leurs places habituelles.

_-Placez vous ici! _Fit Komomura tous bas.

Byakuya et Renji cote à cote, se trouvaient face au commandant et de perpendiculaire aux deux rangées de capitaines.

Byakuya regarda tous les capitaines les uns après les autres, d'abord Soi Fong qui le dévisageait, à sa droite Unohana qui leur faisait un grand sourire ( pas rancunière pour deux sous), puis à coté, il remarqua la place de la 6eme division, vide... Ce qui lui fit un petit pincement au coeur, il devrait normalement être à la place du juge, pas du jugé...

Bref, il regarda ensuite vers Kyoraku qui les regardait gentiment, ensuite Hitsugaya qui lui le regardait bizarrement mais avec aucune animosité, puis Kurotsuchi qui les regardait comme des bêtes de foire. Il se tourna vers l'autre rangée. Komomura les regardaient normalement, Kenpachi lui, s'en moquait totalement, il ne les regardait même pas...Vint ensuite Ukitake, il le regarda longuement, il le vit lui faire un petit sourire mais qui au fond était rempli d'inquiétude...

Puis au milieu des deux rangées, vint le commandant... Lui les regarda en détails, mais son regard se fit insistant sur Byakuya. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis leur arrestation. Une fois le tour terminé il se tourna finalement vers Renji à coté de lui, leur long regard se passa de commentaire... A la fois inquiet, frustré, apeuré ( surtout pour Renji) mais surtout éperdument amoureux...

_Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, _interrompit le commandant, _vous vous trouvez ici pour avoir commis des fautes extrêmement graves! Du fait de l'assassinat de la chambre des 46, vous serez par conséquent jugés ici devant tous vos anciens camarades!_

_-Je ne parlerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas récupéré Senbonzakura! _Annonça calmement Byakuya les yeux fermés, ce qui fit rire nerveusement le commandant.

-_Tant d'aplomb ne m'étonne guerre de vous capitaine kuchiki... De toute façon vous n'aurez pas à parler, aujourd'hui c'est le jugement d'Abarai Renji, non pas le vôtre! _

_-_**De quoi, de quoi, de quoi, MON jugement?? **pensa Renji inquiet.

-_Capitaine Soi Fong, exposez-nous les faits! _Ordonna Yamamoto. Elle s'avança d'un pas, sortit un document de sa veste et le lu à haute voix.

-_Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la sixième division, qui porté disparu le 25 Mai, a été retrouvé 47 jours plus tard, le 12 juillet sur Terre dans la ville de Karakura. _

_-Conclusion... _Fit le commandant.

-_Conclusion, cet individu a commis un délit de désertion. _Conclut-elle.

_-Très bien merci. _Elle reprit sa place. Yamamoto se leva de son siège.

-_Abarai Renji, _commença t-il, _avant toute chose j'aimerai vous poser une question..._

Renji qui appréhendait, déglutit...

_-Oui capitaine-commandant? _Répondit-il anxieux.

-_Pourquoi avoir fui la Soul Society? _

Renji toussa ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il sentit Byakuya à coté de lui se crisper, il n'osa pas se tourner vers lui de peur de se faire démasquer.

-_Euh je... j'avais euh... des obligations qui m'ont contraintes à partir de la Soul Society..._

Il déglutit de nouveau.. Byakuya soupira intérieurement.

**Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse, Renji!? **Pensa t-il.

-_Et quelles sont ces « obligations » qui peuvent vous obliger à fuir de votre poste de Vice-Capitaine et de votre vie même je dirai!? L'acte de désertion est une faute très grave!_

_-Euh, et bien..._

Ukitake fronça les sourcils devant la gêne de Renji.

_-Et bien?? Nous vous écoutons! _Insista le commandant.

-_Et bien, je ne pouvais par rester à la Soul Society car... si je restais et qu'on apprenait la raison pour laquelle j'ai du fuir on m'aurait rejeté. _Dit-il pour détourner du sujet.

**-T'en dis trop arrête! **Pensa Byakuya.

-_On te demande ce que c'est alors répond bordel!! _S'impatienta Kenpachi. Byakuya et Ukitake le fusillèrent du regard. Renji se tourna vers Byakuya pour trouver une quelconque réponse dans son regard...

**-Ne le dis surtout pas! **Semblait dire les yeux de Byakuya. Renji se tourna à nouveau vers le commandant.

-_Pardonnez moi commandant, mais même maintenant je ne peux vous le dire! _

_-Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela? _S'impatienta le vieillard.

-_Vous ne comprendriez pas. Enfin si vous comprendriez mais vous ne l'accepteriez pas... _Répondit-il.

-_Bon très bien, _Fit Yamamoto, _à votre façon de tourner autour du pot, je vois que vous ne comptez pas nous faire part vos raisons! C'est dommage pour vous, car cela aurait pu alléger votre sanction... Enfin bon c'est vous qui voyez! _

Cela ne fit pas plus changer d'avis Renji qui ne répondit pas. Il regarda de nouveau Byakuya et à sa manière de cligner les yeux, il comprit qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

De loin Hitsugaya observait Byakuya et Renji, il ne les avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle.

**Y a un truc entre ces deux-là... **Pensa t-il. **Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais il y a forcément quelque chose! Ce regard complice qu'ils ont à chaque fois qu'Abarai ne sait pas quoi dire... Il y a forcément un truc... **

Hitsugaya n'était pas le seul à partager ces soupçons, Unohana se doutait aussi de quelque chose, rien qu'au regard qu'avaient échangé Byakuya et Renji au tout début lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle.

**Le capitaine Kuchiki n'a jamais regardé personne de cette manière... **Pensa t-elle loin d'être dupe. **Et puis je le connais du bout des doigts, même lorsqu'il ne regarde pas Renji, je sais pas mais il a un petit quelque chose dans le regard qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque où il était encore capitaine! Quelque chose à changé dans sa vie et à mon avis ce quelque chose n'est autre que son lieutenant...**

Toshiro et Unohana avaient vu juste. L'amour que portait l'un pour l'autre était criant dans leur regard, les trahissant...

-_Capitaines, si vous avez des questions à poser, posez les! _fit le commandant après quelques minutes de silence.

-_Oui moi j'en ai une! _

_-Oui capitaine Kurotsuchi?_

_-Comment se fait-il qu'Abarai ait fui comme par hasard le jour de la « soi-disant » mort du capitaine Kuchiki?? Et que encore comme par hasard, on le retrouve sur Terre avec ce même capitaine! _Demanda t-il soupçonneux. Byakuya se figea, Renji toussota.

-_Euh... c'est un pur hasard! Le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait rien à voir avec mes obligations. _Mentit t-il.

**MAIS OUI!! **pensèrent Unohana et Hitsugaya comme un flash, **ils sont ensembles!! **

**Mais bien sûr c'est pour ça que Byakuya le regarde ainsi, il l'aime! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant?! **Pensa Unohana. **Les pauvres! Devoir fuir pour vivre tranquillement leur amour, quelle histoire alors!**

**Et oui! C'était une mort simulée! comme ça, ils n'avaient pas à rester à la Soul Society qui n'aurait guere approuvée cette relation! **Pensa intelligemment Hitsugaya à son tour. Il regarda avec insistance Byakuya. **Il peut aimer lui??** **Alors au final ce n'était pas un sans coeur comme tout le monde le disait... Parce que pour sortir avec Abarai, franchement... **Pensa t-il en souriant à cette idée.

-_Mouais, c'est quand même louche tous ça! Ça ferait vraiment beaucoup de coïncidences d'un coup... _Remarqua Mayuri.

-_Et alors, qui vous dit que ce n'est pas un hasard? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne seraient pas partis chacun de leur coté et qu'ils ne se seraient pas croisés une fois sur Terre?! _Demanda Ukitake qui ne tenait plus.

-_Foutaise! Votre jugement est altéré par votre amitié avec Kuchiki, capitaine Ukitake! _

Ukitake prit un air faussement détaché, se tourna vers Byakuya et rit.

-_Byakuya Kuchiki n'a jamais été mon ami! Mon jugement est tout ce qu'on fait de plus neutre._

Byakuya sourit intérieurement au culot d'Ukitake.

-_Moi je suis d'accord avec Ukitake, _intervint Kyoraku, _et puis nous ne sommes pas là pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment! Nous sommes ici pour déterminer la sanction d'Abarai Renji! _

Dit-il pour détourner la conversation sentant le mal de son meilleur ami.

-_Ouai moi aussi, j'suis d'accord! _Surenchérit Kenpachi pour que la réunion se termine le plus vite possible.

_-Bon, bon très bien! Si c'est ce que voulez, je vais décider de la sanction. _Annonça le commandant.

Le coeur de Byakuya se serra tout comme celui de Renji et d'Ukitake.

**Pas un truc trop dur... **Espérèrent Unohana et Hitsugaya.

Le commandant s'avança de deux pas en avant et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit un instant...Renji regarda Byakuya plus inquiét que jamais. Ce fut le regard confiant de Byakuya qui aida Renji à tenir. Il se retourna vers le commandant et leva la tête fièrement,attendant sa sentence... Le vieillard finit par se lancer...

-_Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division, pour avoir déserté de la Soul Society, sera... Banni à vie de la Soul Society. Cette sanction prendra effet dès la fin de ces deux jugements._


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture à tous!! :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 11

_-J'arrive pas à y croire!! Bannis A VIE de la Soul Society!! Nan mais tu te rends comptes!? _Répétait Renji en faisant les cents pas dans la cellule depuis déjà une demie heure. Byakuya, assis sur le lit, le regardait faire puis le tira par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes.

-_Arrête, tu me donnes le tournis. _Fit-il.

-_Mais c'est normal, tu te rends compte que c'est les derniers jours que je passe à la Soul Society! _Ragea Renji en se relevant et en recommençant à retourner en rond. Byakuya sourit puis l'assit de nouveau sur ses jambes.

_-Soit heureux! Je m'attendais à pire comme sanction! Et puis ça te fait quoi de quitter la Soul Society puisque tu l'as déjà fait pour vivre sur Terre!? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_Ah ouai, pas bête! _Remarqua Renji. _Mais même, _dit-il en se relevant._ à ce moment là c'était pas officiel, tu comprends!!_

Pour la troisième fois Byakuya le rassit sur ses jambes mais cette fois en le ceinturant pour ne plus qu'il se relève.

-_Tu vas t'arrêter oui!? C'est pas si grave comme sanction, tu... on retournera vivre dans l'appartement pour toujours, et cette fois il n'y aura pas de Soul Society pour nous embêter! _Fit Byakuya pour le tranquilliser. Renji tourna sa tête vers celle de Byakuya, lui sourit puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-_Oui tu as raison mon amour, ce n'est pas si grave en fin de compte... Tant qu'on reste ensemble, où que ce soit, on s'en fout après tout! _

_-Oui, nous resterons ensemble, Renji... _Dit-il d'un ton rassurant en lui caressant les cheveux.

Renji remit sa tête en face de celle de Byakuya le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-**Tu es si beau... Pensa Renji. Comment peux-tu être si beau, mon amour? **Il lui caressa la joue. **Et tu as la peau si douce, si blanche, si fragile... **Il l'embrassa langoureusement, puis tendrement... Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça.

_-Je t'aime plus que tout... _Susurra t-il. Byakuya le serra fort l'obligeant à se mettre face et contre lui...

-_Moi aussi mon tatoué préféré! _Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans se rendre compte des heures qui défilaient. Plus rien autour de Byakuya n'existait à par Renji... Plus rien autour de Renji n'existait à par Byakuya...

Renji se sentait si bien ainsi qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, les bras et la tête enfouis dans le cou de Byakuya...

A la respiration devenue lente et rythmée de Renji, Byakuya comprit qu'il dormait.

_Dors, mon coeur, dors..._Murmura t-il en lui caressant ses longs cheveux rouged, comme l'aurai fait une mère avec son enfant effrayé pour le protéger...

Byakuya ne réveilla pas Renji, ni pour se lever parce qu'il en avait marre de rester assis depuis 2 heures, ni pour se libérer de son poids qui était quand même de 78 kilos et ni parce qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes... Il le laissa dormir... ne voulant pas briser un si bel instant.

Une heure plus tard Renji se réveilla. Il ne sortit pas immédiatement du cou et des bras de Byakuya, il resta encore un petit moment pour savourer et sentir encore un petit moment cette odeur enivrante qu'emmenait Byakuya... Mais il réalisa d'un coup qu'il s'était assoupi et que Byakuya avait du resté dans cette position depuis peut-être des heures... Il recula brusquement sa tête, cognant au passage celle de Byakuya.

_-Oh, excuse moi mon amour... _Dit-il confus en caressa doucement l'endroit qu'il avait cogné. Byakuya se mit à rire/

-_Tu ne changeras donc jamais... _Se consterna t-il devant le manque de délicatesse de Renji.

-_Excuse moi, _répéta Renji, _je t'ai fait mal?_

_-Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter!_

_-Je me suis assoupi pendant longtemps?? _Demanda t-il inquiet sentant les muscles de Byakuya qui commençaient à se contracter.

-_Non, pas longtemps, juste 3 heures... _Ironisa t-il. Renji se releva de Byakuya brusquement une fois de plus.

-_Mince! Je suis désolé! C'était pas prévu que je m'endorme en fait._

Quand Byakuya se leva, ses os craquèrent bruyamment. Renji fronça les sourcils à chacun de ses craquements.

_-Aie! Pardon j'ai du te faire mal non? _Demanda t-il confus. Byakuya ferma les yeux...

-_Je n'ai rien je t'ai dit! Arrête de t'inquiéter!! Je ne suis pas en carton!! Et puis, ce n'est pas un petit babouin tout rouge de rien du tout qui va me faire mal. _Dit-il tout à fait sérieux.

-_Et moi qui pensais que t'avais pas d'humour... _Fit Renji en riant. _Et puis Arrête de fermer les yeux quand tu parles, ça me stressz!! _

_-Pauvre petit babouin tout rouge à tatouages, ça le stresse!? _Taquina Byakuya sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

_-Grr tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça!! _Ragea Renji. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et regarda Renji pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Puis il éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop.

-_C'est tellement facile de t'énerver... _

_-Ouai, ben moi ça me fait pas rire! _Répondit Renji d'un ton boudeur. Byakuya s'approcha de lui l'attrapa par le menton et lui secouant le visage.

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit bébé, ça ne le fait pas rire?? _Demanda Byakuya faussement étonné.

_-ARRETEEE!! _Explosa Renji ce qui fit rire Byakuya, qui lâcha Renji et retourna s'asseoir.

-_Vraiment trop facile... _Dit-il consterné par son impatience. Renji vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et le regarda d'un air grave.

_-Byakuya... _

Byakuya se tourna vers Renji, étonné de son soudain sérieux.

-_Oui? _

Renji baissa la tête.

_-C'est bientôt ton jugement... A toujours penser qu'a mes fesses, je n'ai même pas penser au tien! _

Il releva la tête et vit sourire Byakuya.

_-Mais de quel jugement tu parles, Renji?? _Demanda t-il faussement intrigué, ce qui fit rire Renji.

-_Non, tu as raison, qui a parlé de jugement?! Il n'y a pas de jugement! _Répondit Renji se voilant la face.

-_Non, aucun jugement, et là nous nous trouvons sur Terre, dans notre appartement, sur notre beau lit. _Continua Byakuya.

-_Parfaitement et moi je rentre du travail et je suis fatigué! _Fit Renji en s'allongeant.

-_Oui et moi de l'entraînement. _Fit à son tour Byakuya et s'allongeant face à Renji.

-_Quoi, t'es encore allé t'entraîner?? _

-_Mais Renji, voyons c'est normal que je m'entraîne! Et il y en a qui devrait en faire autant!! _Répondit Byakuya ce qui les fit rire, ils rirent tellement fort qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la présence de quelqu'un à la porte.

-_Oups, je crois qu'on dérange! _Fit une voix familière. Ils sursautèrent, et s'écartèrent.

-_Jyuushiro, Rukia? _Demanda Byakuya gêné. Ukitake et Rukia éclatèrent de rire.

-_Ça va, l'heure n'est plus à la pudeur! _Fit Ukitake tout en continuant de rire. _Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher devant votre soeur et votre ami!!_

-_Ah parce qu'on est amis maintenant?? _Demanda froidement Byakuya.

-_Désolé c'était pour que cet imbécile de Mayuri ne croit pas que je vous protégeais!_

_-Je plaisantais Ukitake! _Fit Byakuya amusé.

-_Mais je sais! _Répondit-il en riant. _Sinon ça va vous?_

_-Oui et vous? _Demanda Byakuya en s'adressant aussi à Rukia.

-_Oui! _Répondirent-ils en coeur. _Pas trop triste Renji pour ta sanction? _S'enquit Rukia.

-_Non, non du tout! C'est plutôt pour Byakuya que ça me fait peur... _Dit-il en regardant Byakuya inquiet.

_-Hmm, _Fit-elle en regardant son frère tout aussi inquiète que Renji,_ et toi Nii-Sama comment vas-tu? _

_-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis de vous inquiéter pour un rien?! Je vais très bien et mon jugement va aussi très bien se passer! _

Ukitake regarda Byakuya attentivement. **Je te savais pas si attentionné Byakuya!** **Au lieu d'appréhender ton propre jugement et d'inquiéter tes proches, tu préfères ne rien montrer pour ne pas les apeurer! Tu es vraiment incroyable! Pensa t-il admiratif. **

**-**_Jyuushiro?? Tu es là?! _Alerta Byakuya.

-_Hein, quoi? Tu me parlais Byakuya?? _

Byakuya rit.

-_Non rien, je te remerciais juste de nous avoir couvert hier, c'est tout._

_-Ah! Mais il y a vraiment pas de quoi! _Répondit-il en souriant. _Le plus dur à faire restera tout à l'heure pour ton jugement, je pense..._

_-Il est à quelle heure? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_Euh là, il est 15 heures, et il est à 20 heures! _Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

-_Il nous reste donc seulement 5 heures... _Analysa Renji angoissé.

-_Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul peut-être?? _S'enquit Rukia.

-_Non, non, un peu de visite ne nous fera pas de mal! _Assura Byakuya.

-_D'accord, tant mieux alors! _Fit Ukitake.

-_Capitaine, _demanda Rukia, _lorsque Nii-Sama et Renji seront sur Terre, je pourrais leur rendre visite assez régulièrement s'il vous plaît!?_

_-Mais bien évidemment Rukia! Mais bon pas plus de 2 mois, c'est le temps maximal pour la surveillance d'une ville du monde réel. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que le commandant ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose! _

_-Merciiii beaucoup capitaine! _Répondit-elle vraiment reconnaissante.

_-Mouai...avoue que c'est plutôt pour un certain rouquin que pour ton vieux frère et ton ami que tu veux retourner sur Terre hein?! _Taquina Renji.

-_Imbécile!! Arrête de dire des bêtises!! _Le reprit-elle rouge de honte, ce qui fit rire Byakuya et Ukitake.

Rukia et Ukitake restèrent une heure avec eux.

-_Bon, peut-être qu'il y a des capitaines qui ont la belle vie_, plaisanta Ukitake en regardant Byakuya, _mais il y en a d'autre qui ont du travail! On va vous laisser! A tout à l'heure vous deux! _

_-A toute! _Répondirent-ils.

-_A plus tard Nii-Sama, Renji, je vous rendrai visite une fois votre jugement terminé! _Elle regarda un peu honteuse son capitaine, _enfin si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr!_

_-Mais oui!! _Répondit-il. _A plus! _Dirent-ils en sortant de la pièce, laissant de nouveau Renji et Byakuya seuls.

_-Dans cinq heures..._remarqua Renji. _Dans cinq heures se décidera notre avenir..._

_-Dans cinq heures il n'y aura rien Renji! De quoi est-ce que tu me parles encore? _Demanda Byakuya énervé.

-_Ah oui c'est vrai! Dans cinq heures tu rentreras sûrement de ton entraînement! _Répondit Renji en riant.

-_Oui et tu me feras une petite crise de jalousie, normal quoi! _

_t-Ouai, ouai, tu rigoles mais t'abusais quand même! J'ai cru péter un câble tellement ça m'énervaii! _Fit Renji se remémorant leurs disputes.

-_J'avais remarqué, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Bon que va t-on pouvoir bien faire pendant 4 heures...?!_ Se demanda Byakuya. Renji le regarda étrangement.

-_Je connais ce__ regard... _Fit Byakuya en souriant, _Mais c'est trop risqué Renji, il est hors de question que l'on nous surprenne à nouveau comme tout à l'heure! _

Renji ne l'écoutait carrément plus, il avança vers Byakuya le tira par les habits jusqu'au bord du lit. Il s'allongea et l'entraîna sur lui en commençant à le déshabiller...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après une heure de plaisir intensif, Renji et Byakuya se reposèrent... Cette fois ce fut Byakuya qui épuisé, s'endormit le premier, la tête posée sur le torse tatoué de Renji. Renji qui avait les cheveux de Byakuya juste devant son visage, les sentit. Il adorait tellement l'odeur naturelle de Byakuya qu'il ne se lassait pas de la sentir... Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses soyeux cheveux et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il aimait même l'odeur raffiné de la sueur de Byakuya... Il embrassa ses cheveux et s'endormit à son tour, sa main, dans ses cheveux...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyoraku se reposait sur le toit de sa division en mordillant un brin d'herbe. Son chapeau lui cachant le visage. Sa lieutenante se consternait de le voir ainsi.

-_Capitaine!! Réveillez-vous enfin!! _Ordonna t-elle.

-_Oh, détends-toi Nanao-chan!! Si tu veux te reposer je peux même te faire une petite place dans ma veste!! _Dit-il d'un air coquin.

-_Ne rêvez pas capitaine s'il vous plaît! _Répondit-elle cachant sa gêne.

-_Voyons Nanao-chan! ne fais pas la timide et viens donc faire un câlin à ton gentil petit capitaine! _Continua t-il en ouvrant les bras.

_-Arrêtez!!_

Quelqu'un éclata de rire.

_-Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais hein, Kyoraku!! _

-_Jyuushiro!! Mon vieil ami! Ça faisait longtemps!! Comment ça va??_

_-Eh oh ça va, nous nous sommes pas vu depuis tout juste deux ou trois heures ce n'est pas l'éternité quand même! _Répondit Ukitake en riant devant l'exagération de son ami.

-_Ben quoi c'est normal d'accueillir son meilleur ami comme il se doit, tu ne crois pas!!_

-_Si mais bon..._ Le visage si souriant d'Ukitake se ferma... _J'ai à te parler Shunsui. _

Kyoraku s'aperçut du changement de ton d'Ukitake.

_-Nanao-chan? Tu pourrais nous laisser seul s'il te plaît?! _Demanda t-il gentiment.

-_Oui._

_-Je te rejoindrai dans le lit ne t'inquiète pas! _

-_Même pas en rêve. _Répondit-elle en descendant du toit, ce qui fit rire Ukitake.

-_Alors Jyuushiro, qu'y a t-il??_

_-C'est à propos de Byakuya et Renji... _Commença t-il hésitant.

-_Quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Tu sais bien que tu peux te confier à ton vieil ami!?_

_-Et bien en fait ils sont ensembles... _

_-Oui et alors? _Demanda Kyoraku qui ne saisissait pas ou voulait en venir son ami.

-_Hein?? Tu le savais déjà?? _S'étonna Ukitake.

-_Mais bien sûr que je le savais déjà, ça crevait les yeux à la réunion, ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux!! _Remarqua t-il.

-_Ah bon?? _S'inquiéta Ukitake. _Ça se voit tant que ça?? _

_Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment ces deux-là!! Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela t'inquiète tant??_

_-C'est avec mon aide que Byakuya s'est fait passer pour mort..._

_-Ah oui? Et tu ne l'as même pas dis à ton meilleur ami?? _Fit Kyoraku vexé.

-_Mais non, ce n'est pas que que je n'ai pas voulu te le dire mais comprends moi! Déjà je n'étais censé le dire à personne et je suis en train de te le dire là!_

_-Mouai... _Répondit-il d'un ton douteux. _Alors comme ça Le Kuchiki est homo!! J'en reviens pas! _Reprit-il avec un ton enjoué cette fois. _Qui l'eut cru!? _

_-Mais je croyais que tu savais pour eux deux?_

_-Ben oui mais c'était pas vraiment sûr! Vu qu'il avait une femme, ça paraît bizarre tout de même par rapport à ça mais bon, c'est mignon d'avoir voulu s'enfuir sur Terre pour vivre avec l'homme qu'il aime! Son lieutenant qui plus est!!_

_-Oui c'est tout ce qu'on fait de plus mignon... Mais maintenant ils sont vraiment mal barrés!! Le connaissant, le commandant ne pardonnera pas une faute aussi grave! Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée de les avoir envoyés sur Terre, finalement... _Douta Ukitake.

_-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, en plus ils auront eu un peu plus d'un mois de tranquillité grâce à toi! Ils t'en sont reconnaissant et ne t'en veulent pas, j'en suis certain! Et puis tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour tranquillement!!_

_-Si, bien évidemment que je m'en rend compte... _Répondit Ukitake. _Mais même si le vieux a été assez indulgent dans la sanction d'Abarai je doute qu'il en fasse autant pour Byakuya! C'est ça qui m'inquiète..._

_-Mais non ça ira! _

_-J'ose l'espérer..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**19h50**

Byakuya et Renji étaient toujours endormis l'un sur l'autre. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils s'écartèrent à temps, une fois de plus. C'était Kenpachi avec Yachiru sur son dos et Kurotsuchi et Nemu.

-_Il est l'heure! Nous devons vous emmenez, et pas de scène cette fois Capitaine Kuchiki! _Demanda Kenpachi.

-_Ne m'attachez pas les mains et tout ira bien. _Répondit-il sèchement.

-_Bya-Kun!! J'ai apporté pleins de sucreries pour toi!! Regarde, _s'écria t-elle en sortant des bonbons d'on se demande bien où, _il y a des sucettes, des bonbons, des malabars, des carrambars, et même de la poudre fruitée si tu veux!!_

Byakuya ferma les yeux.

-_Je n'ai pas faim. _Répondit-il simplement pour se débarrasser d'elle.

-_Ben c'est pas grave tu les garderas pour plus tard! _Continua t-elle. _Mais si tu veux pas ceux là, j'en ai plein d'autre! Alors j'ai euh... _Réfléchit-elle en mettant le doigt sur la bouche.

_-Je n'en veux pas. _Trancha t-il.

**Même en prison, cette petite ne me lâche pas... **Pensa t-il désespéré.

-_Bon allez Yachiru laisse le, le vieux nous a ordonné de ne pas être en retard! _Fit Kenpachi.

_-Ok Ken-Chan!! _

Ils allèrent donc pour la deuxième fois à la salle de réunion de capitaine... Les mains en liberté grâce au caca-nerveux de Byakuya.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Renji, les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre changeraient leur avenir...

C'est tout, pour le moment! ( Allez une petite review au passage hein?! Allez!! Ca fait de mal à personne et ça fait toujours plaisir!! )


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard, avec la rentrée j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de mon histoire... Bon chapitre à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

**16 Juillet, 20h01**

Byakuya et Renji entrèrent de nouveau dans la salle de réunion et se placèrent à la même place que la fois précédente. Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi reprirent eux aussi, leurs places habituelles. Tous les capitaines étaient présents.

-_Commençons sans plus attendre! _Lanca le commandant. _Capitaine Soi Fong, exposez-nous les faits, une fois de plus, je vous prie. _

Elle s'exécuta et s'avança.

-_Kuchiki Byakuya, ancien capitaine de la 6ème division et leader du clan Kuchiki a été retrouvé mort dans une des chambres de sa division, le 25 Mai. Après examination, les médecins de la Soul Society ont conclu au suicide. L'affaire a donc été réglée et close après cela. Mais 47 jours plus tard, il a été retrouvé, le 12 juillet sur Terre, dans la ville de Karakura._

_-Conclusion?_

_-Conclusion, Kuchiki Byakuya, s'est fait passer pour mort et a fui la Soul Society. _Finit-elle.

-_Je vous remercie, vous pouvez regagner votre place. _Fit Yamamoto ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. _Avant de commencer ce jugement, je voudrais savoir si la soeur adoptive du criminel, Kuchiki Rukia, était au courant de cette_ _histoire? Car elle logeait chez le Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo, et nous avons trouvé le capitaine Kuchiki et son lieutenant devant la maison de ce shinigami en question..._

_-Ma soeur n'a rien avoir avec tout ça. _Mentit Byakuya sur un ton sec. Le vieillard se tourna vers Byakuya étonné de sa réponse._ Je vous prierai de ne pas la mêler, à tort, à ma fuite. Elle a appris tout cela à la Soul Society, en même temps que tout le monde!_

Byakuya comprit alors pourquoi Ukitake lui avait demandé si Rukia était avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient été retrouvés. Il se tourna vers lui. Ukitake cligna des yeux comme pour dire "bien joué".Il lui sourit et se retourna vers le commandant.

-_Elle a justement très mal prit le fait que l'on ne l'ai pas prévenu. _Rajouta Renji.

-_Alors pourquoi vous trouviez-vous, comme par hasard, juste en face de l'endroit où elle vit?? _Envenima Mayuri.

_-Et vous Capitaine Kurotsuchi, pourquoi vous mêler de chose qui ne vous regardent pas!? _Demanda méchamment Ukitake. _Le but n'est pas de comprendre qui se trouvaient avec eux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais de juger l'accusé, une fois de plus!! _

_-En plus j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire moi aujourd'hui!! _Rajouta Kenpachi.

-_On s'en fout de ce que vous avez à faire, Capitaine Kenpachi! _Pesta Mayuri.

-_Pardon?? Répète un peu ça pour voir?! _Menaça Kenpachi en s'avançant.

-_Oui j'ai bien dis, on s'en fout de ce que vous avez à faire!! Un petit problème d'oreille peut-être?? _Continua Kurotsuchi.

-_Je vais te tuer si tu continues!! Viens te battre si t'es un homme!! _

_-Si tu veux mourir, oui bien sûr c'est quand tu veux!!_

_-SILENCE!! _Hurla le vieux. _Calmez-vous!! Personne de se battra avec personne!! Non mais où vous croyez vous!! _

Les deux se turent et se remirent à leur place en se fusillant mutuellement du regard. Le commandant se tourna vers Byakuya et Renji.

_Capitaine Kuchiki, je voudrais vous poser la même question qu'à votre ancien lieutenant, pourquoi s'être fait passer pour mort??_

Byakuya ferma les yeux.

-_Tout comme "mon ancien lieutenant", j'ai mes raisons personnelles... Elles m'ont contraintes à partir sur Terre. _Répondit-il d'un calme effrayant.

-_Byakuya Kuchiki, vous rendez-vous comptes de la gravité de l'acte que vous avez commis!? _Demanda le commandant abasourdi.

-_Parfaitement et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité... _Répondit Byakuya sur le même ton que la première fois.

-_Je vois ça...mais repondez à ma question!_

-_J'ai déjà répondu à votre question, commandant. _Reprit-il. _Mes raisons m'y ont obligé._

Ukitake, qui le regardait faire, devenait fou.

**Ce serait tellement plus simple que tu l'avoues!! Avoue-le bon-sang Byakuya!! Il comprendrait et ça pourrait alléger ta peine!! **

Hitsugaya aussi les observait et ne comprenait pas.

**Mais ils sont tous les deux complètement attardés ou ils le font exprès?? Ils n'auront rien à perdre en lui disant qu'ils sont ensemble, bien au contraire!! Pff ils sont vraiment bêtes...** Pensa t-il consterné.

_-Capitaine Kuchiki, _fit le vieux en fermant lui aussi les yeux, à son nom Byakuya les ouvrit , _je dois vous avouer que j'ai beau retourner votre cas dans tous les sens, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre... Comprendre comment vous, le grand et noble capitaine Kuchiki, vous, l'honorable héritier et chef du clan Kuchiki, vous, l'un des meilleurs Shinigami qu'a connu la Soul Society, et vous le Shinigami que tous le monde respecte et craint, comment et surtout pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose!? Vous êtes le capitaine qui a pratiquement jamais failli, qui a toujours fait régner l'ordre, vous avez toujours été très à cheval sur les lois de la Soul Society et les avez toujours fait respecter!!__Vous étiez tellement droit, qu'a tout moment on pouvait vous demander un service vous l'auriez immédiatemment rendu sans rechigner!! Alors je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment avez-vous pu devenir un criminel, les ayant toute votre vie combattu!! Ca me dépasse vraiment... _Avoua t-il perdu.

Byakuya s'obstina... il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

-_Commandant, excusez moi mais il n'y a rien à..._

_-ILS S'AIMENT BORDEL!! _Hurla Ukitake fou de rage. _Vous voyez pas qu'ils mourraient l'un pour l'autre!!_

Tous enfin presque tous, choqués, se tournèrent vers eux comme s'ils avaient vu le diable. Byakuya et Renji le fusillèrent du regard. Ukitake se sentit un peu honteux de l'avoir dit sans leur demander leur avis mais ça l'énervait de les laisser comme ça. **Pardonnez moi... Pensa t-il. **Il se tourna vers le commandant.

_-C'est pour ça!! C'est à cause des lois pourries et rigides de la Soul Society qu'ils ne sont pas restés ici!! Parce que bien sûr à la "Soul Society" les relations homosexuelles sont interdites!! _Continua t-il autant hystérique. _Car rester à la Soul Society voulait dire, par la même occasion, se quitter... Mais, ils s'aiment à un tel point qu'ils en seraient morts !! _Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. _Vous voyez pas combien ils s'aiment bon sang...Vous voyez pas que les séparer aurait été la pire des choses à faire pour eux... Vous voyez pas que c'est par amour que le grand Capitaine Kuchiki a fait tous ça...Vous voyez pas... _Déplora t-il en pleurant maintenant.

Cette déclaration laissa la salle sans voix...

**J'avais raison!! Pensèrent Unohana et Hitsugaya.**

Soi Fong écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

**Nooon?! J'hallucine, lui qui fait toujours son malin et prend ses grands airs!! Il se retrouve ici pour avoir voulu vivre avec son lieutenant!! Et il a fait tous ça pour vivre avec lui?? Je savais pas qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son derrière... Et puis d'après ce qu'a l'air de dire Ukitake ils ne s'aiment pas qu'à moitié!! C'est fou ça, quand même...** Pensa t-elle.

Même Kenpachi, le je-m'en-foutiste de service, n'en revenait pas.

**Le Kuchiki avec Abarai?? **

Komomura lui, fut un peu moins étonné.

**Ah ok, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fuis la Soul Society! Ca explique. J'ai toujours pensé qu'au fond, Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas un être aussi froid que tout le monde disait. **

La nouvelle ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Kurotsuchi.

_Ils sont ensembles, et ALORS?? Ca n'excuse pas ce qu'ils ont fait!! Au lieu de l'avouer, ils ont choisis la facilité en fuyant!_ Pesta t-il.

-_Taisez-vous capitaine Kurotsuchi! _Ordonna le commandant. _Capitaine Kuchiki, Abarai Renji, est-ce vrai?? _Demanda t-il étonné. Byakuya et Renji se regardèrent et ne surent quoi répondre.

_-Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai!! _Intervint Ukitake à leur place. _Mais là, il vous diront que non pour ne pas que ça se sache! Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai, ça se voit rien qu'à l'amour qu'ils portent dans leurs yeux en se regardant! _

_-Moi si j'étais à leur place j'aurai aussi fuis la Soul Society! _Continua Kyoraku en baissant son chapeau.

-_Oui car leur relation était vouée à l'échec en restant à la Soul Society... _Remarqua Retsu.

-_Et ils auraient été sur qu'en l'apprenant à tout le monde, ils auraient été rejetés. _Remarqua Komomura à son tour.

-_Et peut-être même sanctionnés. _Continua Hitsugaya.

Byakuya et Renji n'en revinrent pas... Ils étaient presque tous en train de prendre leur défense! Ils furent étonnés aussi par tant de compréhension par rapport à leurs actes.

_-Peut-être mais la fuite n'est pas une solution!! _Pesta Mayuri.

-_Et qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'ils fassent d'autre?? _Demanda Kenpachi. _Serpent! Tu te sens toujours obligé de rendre les situations encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont initialement! _

-_Si c'est pour dire de telles bêtises, vous auriez mieux fait de rester enfermés dans votre laboratoire! _Rajouta Kyoraku.

-_Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer!! _Hurla le vieux ce qui calma tout le monde._ Capitaine Kuchiki, est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes parti?? _Insista t-il.

Byakuya s'apprêta à répondre mais encore une fois quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-_Oui. _Répondit Renji. Byakuya se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. **Excuse moi mon amour, c'est pour toi que je fais ça... **Pensa Renji avant de quand même continuer. _C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes partis tout les deux. Car, reconnaissez commandant, que si vous l'aviez appris vous l'auriez mal pris et aurait pris des sanction envers lui!_

Le commandant ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la question mais n'y répondit pas...

-_Mettez vous à leur place, qu'auriez vous fait vous?? _Demanda Kyoraku.

-_Vous savez que vous ne l'auriez pas accepté commandant! _Insista Ukitake.

Le vieux ouvrit les yeux et se mit soudainement en colère.

_-Arrêtez maintenant avec ça!! La question n'est pas de savoir si j'aurai consenti où non à cette relation!! Ce qui est fait est fait!!_

Ukitake ferma les yeux, désespéré par le manque d'honnêteté et l'entêtement du commandant.

-_Bon, tout cela n'a que trop duré, je vais maintenant décider de la sanction du criminel... _Annonça t-il en fermant les yeux.

La tension fut à son comble dans la salle de réunion... Comparé à la fois précédente tous espéraient vraiment que le commandant soit indulgent et compréhensif.

Byakuya, parfaitement calme et serein ne montrait aucun de signe d'inquiétude. Il regarda Renji qui lui le fixait depuis déjà un bon moment. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Renji, des larmes dues au stress, à l'attente du verdict et à l'émotion...

_-Chut... ne pleure pas mon coeur s'il te plait... _Ces mots, Byakuya les susurra si bas que Renji dut les lire sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Il fit signe que oui de la tête. Byakuya lui sourit amoureusement, et se tourna vers le commandant pour entendre sa sanction... Le commandant ouvrit les yeux et se lança:

-_Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, pour avoir trahis la Soul Society en s'étant fait passé pour mort et avoir déserté de la Soul Society sera... _Il s'interrompit un long instant. _Condamné et exécuté à mort..._

_-QUOI?? _Hurlèrent Ukitake et Kyoraku en coeur. _C'est une blague j'espère!!_

Byakuya n'eut aucune réaction, en fait il s'y attendait déjà. Depuis le moment où ils s'étaient fait arrêtés il le savait, mais ne voulait pas en parler pour inquiéter personne. La première et seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de voir comment Renji allait prendre cette nouvelle. Il se tourna donc vers lui. Renji était devenu blanc linge. Tout son visage était livide. Son regard perdait peu à peu toutes traces de vie... Il se mit à suffoquer et à trembler...

_-Renji!! _Demanda Byakuya inquiété en le secouant doucement. _Renji!? C'est moi mon amour!! _Continua t-il en ignorant les autres. _Renji s'il te plait, parle moi! Mon coeur?? _Renji toujours livide tourna difficilement la tête vers Byakuya.

-_Je...je crois que... je vais vomir. _Put-il à peine prononcer. Byakuya se tourna vers les autres capitaines et le commandant. Il hésita... Mais prit malgré tout Renji dans ses bras, en les fusillant du regard au passage.

-_Non mon coeur tu ne vomiras pas, _lui susurra t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, _je suis là! Tout va bien mon coeur... Respire lentement... Voilà c'est bien! Je suis là mon coeur, arrête de trembler, je suis là... _Répéta t-il.

Renji mit non sans difficulté ses bras autour de Byakuya et s'arrêta lentement de trembler.

_C'est très bien, je suis fier de toi, mon amour! _Murmura Byakuya à l'oreille de Renji.

Tous les capitaines les regardaient ébahis...

**Mon dieu mais ils s'aiment à ce point?? **S'étonna Kenpachi.

**Putain!! mais comment on peut leur faire ça, il va en mourir Abarai!! **Pensa Hitsugaya.

Soi Fong les regarda les larmes aux yeux. **Wahou, je crois que j'ai vraiment mal jugé le Kuchiki en fait... C'est épatant avec quelle tendresse il est parvenu au secours d'Abarai!!**

Le commandant lui, ne voyait pas ça du même oeil. **Pff, il fallait y penser avant! **

Après lui avoir murmurer pleins de tendresses pour le remettre d'aplomb, Byakuya s'écarta de Renji. Maintenant de simples larmes coulaient sur les joues de Renji, qui avaient repris un peu de couleur.

-_Excusez-moi mais... _fit soudainement Renji d'une petite voix à cause de ce qui venait de se passer, _s'il vous plait...si vous condamnez l'homme de ma vie à mort, je veux que vous en fassiez de même pour moi... _

_-Quoi!? _L'interrompit Byakuya énervé. _Non, non, non je ne crois pas, non! Excusez le commandant il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. _

-_Non Byakuya_ _s'il te plait, _dit-il tendrement, _s'il te plait laisse moi parler! Commandant s'il vous plait, si vous condamnez à mort cet homme, j'en mourrai ... Alors autant mourir en même temps que lui, au moins nous demeurerons au même endroit! _

_-Renji arrête!! _Ordonna Byakuya inquiet. _Ne dis pas de bêtises._

_-Non, ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je t'aime plus que tout! Te voir mourir serait comme un couteau planté en plein coeur pour moi! Et si tu dois partir je partirai avec toi! _Fit Renji pas gêné de parler devant les autres.

_-Non!! _Ordonna sèchement Byakuya.

-_De toute façon ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider!! _Les interrompit le commandant. _C'est pas vous qui commandez ici!! Abarai Renji, votre sanction a déjà été décidée! Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je la modifierai. J'ai dis que vous seriez bannis à vie de la Soul Society, vous serez donc bannis à vie de la Soul Society, point final!_

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

_-Revenons à nos moutons, Byakuya Kuchiki, votre exécution se déroulera le 23 Juillet, dans une semaine au Grand Tribunal par le Soukyoku, il a été réparé et est donc réutilisable._

_-Mais c'est pas vrai!? Commandant, comment pouvez-vous décider une chose pareille?? _Se révolta Ukitake.

-_En plus s'il a fait tout ça, c'est surtout pour ne pas que VOUS preniez des sanctions envers eux!! _Continua Kyoraku.

_-Pfff c'est revoltant ça. _Fit Hitsugaya.

-_Inutile..._ Surenchérit Kenpachi.

-_Injuste. _Continua Unohana.

-_Affligeant... _Rajouta Komomura.

-_Débile! _Conclut Soi Fong.

_-Arrêtez je vous ai dit!! _Ordonna Yamamoto fou de rage.

_-D'accord mais Yama-jii, _fit Ukitake calmement, _pour vos « fils » comme vous nous l'aviez dit dernièrement, pour vos fils ne faites pas ça je vous en supplie..._

_-S'il vous plait... _Continua Kyoraku.

-_Ca suffit!! Vous essayez de me prendre par les sentiments!!_ Aboya le vieux._ Ca ne marchera pas! Byakuya Kuchiki sera exécuté dans 7 jours! Au Soukyoku! Il sera emmené au Temple Des Regrets en attendant!! Et les visites seront interdites!! Fin de l'histoire!! _

Byakuya regarda consterné, Yamamoto s'exciter tout seul.

**Kurosaki Ichigo... Nous nous comprenons enfin! Je comprend maintenant, enfin, ta haine envers les lois de cette société... **Pensa t-il.

_-Ouai c'est ça ouai!! Ne revez pas, il n'ira nulle part sans moi, ok?? _S'enflamma Renji réalisant qu'ils allaient être séparés.

-_Oui ben allez avec lui si ça vous chante, ça m'est égal! _Répondit Yamamoto. Renji regarda Byakuya triomphalement et sourit malgré ses larmes. Le culot de Renji dans un tel moment fit aussi sourire Byakuya.

_-Gardes!! _Hurla Yamamoto. Une vingtaine de gardes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. _Emmenez moi ces deux là au Temple Des Regrets!! _Ordonna t-il. _Scellez leur les mains le temps du trajet! _

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et scellèrent les mains de Renji et Byakuya, pour la premiere fois depuis leur arrivée à la Soul Society. Ils les amenèrent donc ensemble au Temple Des Regrets...


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur: Byakuyasoul**

**Note: voilà le chapitre 13, bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Ce fut, les larmes aux yeux qu'Ukitake quitta la salle de réunion...

Il retourna à sa division dans son bureau, en essuyant ses larmes. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda par sa fenêtre, le regard vide... Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'avait même pas entendu que quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau.

-_Capitaine?? _Demanda Rukia. _Alors que s'est-il passé?? _

Rukia détailla le visage de son capitaine... Mais, mais il était en train de pleurer là?! Cela fut bien loin de la rassurer. Elle eut soudainement le sentiment que ça s'était mal passé pour son frère...

-_Capitaine?? _Demanda t-elle à nouveau avec la voix tremblante.

Ukitake sortit de sa léthargie et aperçut l'inquiétude de Rukia. Il essuya de nouveau ses larmes et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

-_Rukia... Je suis désolé! Je n'ai rien pu faire... _Dit-il ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. _Ton frère... a été condamné à mort..._

Rukia se figea, écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche d'effroi. Elle se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

-_Non...pas mon frère...pas Nii-sama...c'est impossible. Non, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! _Hurla t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ukitake, la voyant trembler comme une feuille, ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

-_Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît Rukia... Ne pleure pas! _Dit en lui passant la main sur les cheveux.

-_Mais capitaine, c'est mon frère... Mon frère... _Déplorat-elle les yeux écarquillés en secouant la tête, remarquant, maintenant plus que jamais, à quel point elle pouvait aimer son frère...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Voilà, nous vous laissons ici. _Fit un garde en sortant du Temple Des Regrets.

-_Et vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose peut-être?? _Demanda agressivement Byakuya en montrant ses mains.

-_Ah oui, veuillez excuser notre oubli. _Répondit un autre garde en leur libérant les mains.

-_C'est mieux. _Railla t-il sèchement.

Les gardes sortirent du Temple. En fermant la porte, ils laissèrent Byakuya et Renji dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Renji regarda autour de lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce Temple pouvait être si vaste et froid de l'intérieur. Il leva la tête et suivit les géants escaliers des yeux. Il remarqua que seule une petite ouverture vers l'extérieur subsistait, laissant un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Il regarda Byakuya désespérément et se souvint de ce qui allait lui arriver...

Byakuya lui, regardait posément l'immensité de l'endroit, il aperçut lui aussi la fine ouverture... Il ne put l'apercevoir bien longtemps, Renji se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Renji?? _Demanda t-il intrigué.

_-Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre... _Prononça t-il tout bas. _Je t'aime tellement..._

Byakuya le serra très fort contre lui.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _Dit-il tendrement. Il lui releva doucement la tête. _Tu seras fort pour moi, d'accord!? _

_-Je ne pourrai pas... Tu es tout pour moi, je ne pourrai pas te perdre... Si je te perds... je...je... _Dit-il interrompu par ses sanglots.

-_Tu ne me perdras pas! Qu'importe l'endroit où je me trouverais, je serai toujours avec toi..._

Renji ne répondit pas, il le serra encore plus fort et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Byakuya le souleva et commença à avancer vers les escaliers et à les monter assez difficilement à cause du poids. Il s'arrêta devant la petite ouverture et avec une extrême délicatesse il le posa à coté, enfin il essaya car Renji ne le lâcha pas.

-_Renji? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_Excuse moi mon coeur, mais je ne veux plus te quitter, ni te lâcher... _Répondit Renji dont la voix fut étouffée à cause de sa tête qu'il avait enfoui dans les cheveux de Byakuya. Byakuya remonta Renji sur sa taille et s'assit par terre en s'adossant contre le mur.

-_Non, tu ne me quitteras plus mon amour... _Répondit doucement Byakuya en posant sa tête contre celle de Renji.

Enfermés dans cette immense prison, Renji et Byakuya n'avaient aucune notion du temps. Mais à la lumière du jour devenue nuit, ils comprirent que cela faisait au moins 3 heures qu'ils étaient restés enlacés en silence. Byakuya tourna la tête pour voir la pleine lune, il aimait beaucoup la regarder quand il était encore capitaine.

Pendant ces 3 heures, Byakuya se remémora toute sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance; **Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, je m'entraînais tous les jours sans relâche pour être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de moi, en tant que Kuchiki (quand l'autre chat maudit ne venait pas me pourrir la vie tout le temps bien sûr, **pensa t-il en souriant**)**

**Puis après j'ai grandi, j'ai rencontré et épousé Hisana, m'attirant les foudres de ma famille. **Pensa t-il en secouant la tête.

**Je perdit ensuite malheureusement cette merveilleuse femme, avant de lui promettre de retrouver Rukia et de la protéger. Après je dus faire la fameuse promesse à mes ancêtres... **

**Quand j'y repense, après la mort de la personne que j'aimais plus que tout à l'époque, je ne parvins pas à faire mon deuil, et je dois reconnaître qu'après cela je fermai mon coeur à toute chose, personne ou émotion... Et malgré tout l'amour que je peux porter à Rukia j'essayais de garder le plus de distance avec elle pour ne pas m'attacher et ensuite la perdre, comme sa soeur... **

**Après je devins capitaine. Rukia elle, rencontra malheureusement ce Kurosaki Ichigo et lui donna tous ses pouvoirs, l'entraînant dans une galère pas possible. Mais je dois aussi l'admettre, il m'a vraiment aidé en la sauvant de la mort, je pense que je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant...**

**Ah oui, et avant cela j'eu pour lieutenant, un dénommé Abarai Renji, meilleur ami de Rukia, que je n'appréciais pas du tout et que je méprisais. Mais ce lieutenant en question ne m'appréciait guerre non plus! Enfin ce n'était qu'une impression... Ceci je le su un jour...ce fameux jour où Renji m'avoua ses sentiments. Puis après cela tout s'accéléra, à ses cotés je devins l'homme le plus heureux. Mais on se fit retrouver et emmener à la Soul Society où Renji se fit bannir et moi condamner à mort... Et me voilà maintenant au Temple Des Regrets, avec l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras, l'homme de ma vie, mon homme, mon coeur, mon petit ange gardien... **

Il passa sa main dans la longue chevelure flamboyante de Renji. Il lui releva doucement, du bout de son doigt, le menton pour voir son visage. Il détacha l'elastic qui lui retenait les cheveux en l'air. Il avait toujours préféré les cheveux de Renji à l'air libre.

Il le regarda de haut en bas, d'abord son front, très allongé à cause ses sourcils tatoués. Il ne regarda pas ses yeux, qui entre autre, le fixaient, il passa à son nez, très fin et petit. Il passa ensuite sur les cotés, à ses deux fines pattes rouge qui rebiquaient un peu vers le milieu de son visage. Ensuite ses lèvres, de très belles lèvres, un peu pulpeuses. Puis finalement il remonta vers la partie qu'il préférait, ses yeux... Ces deux petites pupilles marron qu'il trouvait extrêmement charmantes, qui lui donnaient un air amusant. Tout en lui caressant le menton de son doigts, il le regarda maintenant intensément.

Renji aussi adorait regarder le visage de Byakuya, il le trouvait magnifique. Mais la partie de Byakuya qu'il préférait était aussi ses yeux. Il avait un regard d'une profondeur envoûtante. Et il le trouvait d'une effrayante beauté...

Byakuya passa ses longs et fin doigts blancs sur le visage de Renji puis le caressa. Avec son doigt il longea les sourcils complexes de Renji. Tout en continuant à le caresser, il descendit ensuite de son visage, puis caressa les tatouages de son cou et arriva sur son torse visible à cause de l'entre-ouverture de son kimono. Il longea aussi les zigzags de ses longs tatouages. Il descendit de plus en plus bas et se trouva maintenant au bas de son ventre. Il s'arrêta n'ayant pas envie de sexe mais de tendresse...

Il remonta donc de son torse et de ses tatouages et se retrouva maintenant au même point de départ; sur son visage. Il se stoppa et le regarda à nouveau. Renji s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Byakuya lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, et l'embrassa longuement... Il s'écarta au bout de plusieurs minutes. Renji se blottit très fort contre Byakuya, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Byakuya le ceintura de ses bras musclés. Renji lui, enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Byakuya pour encore sentir son odeur, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et qui le rassurait à chaque fois qu'il la sentait.

Cette échange silencieux fit extrêmement de bien à Renji et Byakuya, qui avaient chacun besoin du contact de l'autre... C'est ainsi, qu'assis l'un sur l'autre, Renji et Byakuya s'endormirent.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

1**7 juillet ( j-6)**

Le soleil se leva sur la Soul Society, laissant apparaître quelques rayons de soleil dans la piètre ouverture qui servait de fenêtre au triste Temple Des Regrets...

La lumière du jour réveilla Renji. Il s'était pendant la nuit, trouvé allongé sur le sol, les jambes entre-mêlées à celles de Byakuya. Il enlaça Byakuya très fort. Byakuya se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux. Il resserra l'étreinte de Renji.

-_Bonjour petit ange, _susurra Byakuya toujours les yeux fermés.

-_Bonjour mon amour. _Répondit Renji.

_-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Ca va un peu mieux? _S'enquit Byakuya en lui caressant les cheveux. Renji fronça les sourcils et se recula.

-_Mais comment tu peux me demander ça!! _Fit-il énervé.

-_Comment ça, comment je peux te demander ça? _Demanda Byakuya.

-_Mais mon coeur, c'est pas à toi de demander ça! C'est à moi! Tu es condamné à mort et au lieu de pleurer, de déprimer ou même de hurler, tu t'inquiètes pour moi!! _

_-Mais quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon homme?? _Demanda Byakuya en souriant, ce qui fit rire Renji.

-_Que t'es bête! Non, je suis bien sûr touché, mais tu n'as pas à toujours garder ton calme en toutes circonstances. C'est pas normal! _Fit Renji en secouant la tête.

-_Renji! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé depuis que je suis avec toi que j'ai changé toutes mes anciennes habitudes... _Répondit Byakuya en fermant les yeux. _Et garder mon calme a toujours fait partie de mes anciennes habitudes._

-_Oh non, tu recommences à fermer les yeux!! Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça! Arrêtteeeeee!! _Explosa Renji.

-_Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime... _Se moqua Byakuya en reprenant Renji dans ses bras.

-_Ouai c'est ça, ouai! Pfff, en plus tu m'amadoues en me prenant dans tes bras, mais ça ne marchera pas, moi j'te le dis!! _

_-Oh? Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu toujours pas écarté de mes bras? _Demanda Byakuya amusé voyant que Renji n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais au contraire s'était encore plus approché de lui. Renji ne répondit pas et mit ses bras dans la veste de Byakuya. Byakuya sentit une goutte atterrir sur son bras. Il releva la tête de Renji pour voir si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Renji pleurait...

-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon bébé? _Demanda Byakuya attristé en essuyant les larmes de Renji.

-_Excuse moi mon amour, je n'arrive pas à rire en sachant que dans 6 jours tu vas... _Renji s'interrompit.

-_Oui mon ange, tu peux le dire je vais mourir, c'est dur ce que je vais te dire mais il va falloir que tu t'y prépares psychologiquement. _Dit-il en lui caressant la joue. _Après ma mort tu vas rentrer sur Terre, tu passeras à autre chose et tu rencontreras un autre homme bien plus drôle et gentil que moi. _

_-Mais comment tu peux dire où même penser une chose pareille, Byakuya!! _Demanda Renji effaré. _Mais tu ne comprends pas que tu es toute ma vie!? Tu ne comprends pas que même dans 3000 ans tu seras toujours dans mon coeur?? Tu ne comprends pas que ma vie sans toi n'a plus aucun intérêt, ni saveur?? Tu ne comprends pas que sans toi je ne suis rien!! RIEN TU COMPRENDS CA?? _Hurla t-il.

_-Chut... _Chuchota Byakuya. _Ne dis pas ça, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu devras m'oublier, Renji! Et puis te verras tout le monde sera avec toi sur Terre pour te soutenir. D'ailleurs je comptes sur ta gentillesse pour soutenir Rukia parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle va bien encaisser ça, elle non plus..._

_-Mais putain arrête de parler comme si t'allais ne plus être là!! __Putain!! Tu ne vas pas mourir!! Tu vas rester avec moi parce que je t'aime plus que tous!! Je ne vivrai jamais sans toi!! Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, T'ENTENDS!! JE T'AAIIME!! _Hurla t-il secoué par de violents spasmes et sanglots. Byakuya le serra si fort, pour le stopper, qu'il l'empêcha presque de respirer.

-_Chut mon ange, chut... _Murmura t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Renji arrêta de trembler et se détendit un peu. Byakuya le relâcha un peu pour le laisser respirer. _Excuse moi tu as raison je n'aurai pas du te dire ça...Mais Renji, mon amour, mon coeur, mon Shinigami, mon petit ange à moi, je vais mourir... et toi tu vivras et tu seras heureux pour moi d'accord? Sinon je ne pourrai pas partir en paix te sachant malheureux, toi et Rukia aussi! Tu me le promets?!_

_-Pardonne moi mon amour, mais je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais respecter ma promesse, je t'aime trop pour cela. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te promettre, c'est d'au moins essayer... mais sache que je le veuille ou non, je ne t'oublierai jamais et ne cesserai de t'aimer. _Répondit Renji en pleurant. _Si tu savais comme j'ai mal Byakuya... J'ai le coeur déchiré en mille morceaux... _Fit-il le regard vide en secouant la tête.

_-Moi aussi j'ai le coeur désintégré en t'entendant dire ça! Mais c'est vrai, je comprends entièrement ton ressenti. Au fond, j'ai de la chance parce que moi, je vais mourir... par conséquent je n'aurai pas à supporter une vie entière sans l'homme que j'aime... _Fit Byakuya.

Renji s'écarta de Byakuya et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-_Mais Byakuya, t'as vu encore?! Tu te rends comptes que t'es en train de dire que tu as de la chance de mourir!! C'est insensé, tu ne peux pas dire ça! _Fit-il en lui caressant le visage.

_-Renji... _fit Byakuya d'un air grave en regardant Renji, ce qui inquiéta ce dernier.

-_Oui? _Demanda t-il inquiet. Byakuya le regarda et mit la main sur sa bouche d'effroi.

-_Mais c'est terrible... _

_-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?? _Paniqua subitement Renji.

-_Tu as affreusement maigri! _

Renji éclata de rire.

-_Mais arrête avec tes blagues pourries, tu m'as fait peur!!_

_-Non, non, ce ne sont pas des bêtises et en plus, tu es blanc comme un linge! _Continua Byakuya tout à fait sérieux en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Pfff, mais il s'est regardé Monsieur Le Capitaine!! T'étais déjà tout maigrichon à la base, mais là franchement..._

_-Moi maigrichon?? _Demanda Byakuya d'un ton menaçant, ce qui n'impressionna guere Renji qui rit. _N'oublie quand même pas à qui tu parles gamin! _Reprit Byakuya sur le même ton.

-_Franchement limite je te croirai!! _Remarqua Renji admiratif en souriant. Il se rapprocha de Byakuya et remit ses bras dans sa veste de capitaine. Byakuya fut heureux d'avoir redonné le sourire à Renji. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence il demanda:

_-Mon petit ange?_

-_Oui mon amour?_

_-On va mettre quelque chose au point. On va essayer de ne plus pleurer jusqu'à l'exécution, de ne plus en parler ni même d'y penser. Parce que ce qui doit arriver, arrivera et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se lamenter plutôt que de profiter de nos derniers instants ensemble... C'est d'accord? _

Renji réfléchit un instant.

-_Euh... ouai si tu veux! _Répondit-il pas tout à fait convaincu.

-_Très bien. Reviens dans mes bras maintenant, c'est un ordre! _Ordonna sèchement Byakuya.

-_Pas mal, pas mal... _Remarqua Renji en hochant la tête. Byakuya, consterné du peu d'effet de ses menaces soupira.

-_Tu pourrais quand même avoir la délicatesse de faire semblant d'avoir peur..._

-_Nan, nan, mais je t'assure c'était bien hein! _Répondit Renji d'un ton plus qu'hypocrite.

-_Pff... _Fit Byakuya en boudant ce qui fit exploser Renji de rire.

-_Ah ouai en fait je suis sûr que quand t'étais capitaine et que tu parlais mal à tout le monde au fond tu ne le pensais pas! Parce que tu joues hyper bien la comédie, franchement je suis vraiment impressionné!! _

_-Je sais merci, sauf que là ce n'était pas une blague mais un ordre, viens dans mes bras Abarai Renji, je te l'ordonne!! _Ordonna Byakuya encore plus sèchement qu'avant. Renji fit mine de sursauter.

_-Ou..oui ca...capitaine_ ! Répondit-il avec la voix tremblante en se réinstallant confortablement dans sa veste de capitaine.

-_C'est mieux! _Répondit froidement Byakuya en souriant.

-_Ah quand tu parles comme ça tu me fais penser à quand j'étais encore sous tes ordres. _Remarqua Renji en souriant. _Y a des fois où tu me terrifiais!! N'empêche quand j'y pense, au début je pensais te haïr plus que toute personne! Tu étais tellement froid et distant... Mais même quand tu me parlais comme un chien j'avais quand même cette admiration qui persistait en moi... Je pense qu'au fond c'était de l'amour dissimulé, que je ne voulais pas admettre ni même envisager parce que tu restais le noble et inaccessible capitaine Kuchiki et que jamais tu ne pourrais aimer une personne comme moi de l'Inuzuri... J'en ai extrêmement souffert à l'époque...Enfin bon, cette période de ma vie est heureusement loin derrière moi et maintenant j'ai le grand capitaine Kuchiki rien que pour moi! Héhé!! Et ouai tu m'appartiens entièrement!! _

_-Que ce soit clair petit morveux, je n'appartiens à personne!! _Répondit Byakuya en souriant.

_-Ah si, si, si, tu me reviens de droit, mon gros!! _Répondit Renji hilare.

-« _Ton gros »_ _? Il faudrait savoir, je suis gros ou maigrichon? _Demanda Byakuya qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui fit explosé de rire Renji.

-_Mais non, mon gros c'est une expression c'est un peu comme mon grand, mon pote si tu veux! _Expliqua t-il.

_-Mais tu m'avais bien dis que j'étais petit car je mesurai moins que toi, non?_ Analysa Byakuyatotalement perdu.

-...

* * *

**C'est tout pour le chapitre 13! Encore merci à tous pour les commentaires, d'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aimerai vous répondre personnelement mais je sais pas comment faire pour répondre aux reviews, si quelqu'un le sait, ça serait gentil de sa part de me l'indiquer, car je tiens vraiment à répondre à tous le monde! TT **


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Disclaimer (parce qu'il faut bien le préciser de temps en temps même si je trouve ça, complétement inutile...): Bleach et ses trèèèèèèèèèès jolis personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à ce très cher et bien aimé, Tite Kubo.**

**Note: Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 14. Par contre je vous préviens d'avance et je m'en excuse, il doit surement y avoir beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre. Récemment j'ai été la cible d'harcelements... On m'a harcelé ( la personne se reconnaitra... XD) pour que je sorte très rapidement ce chapitre, par conséquent, j'ai eu que très peu de temps pour le corriger! Lol c'est la vérité, il faut me croire! XD Bon à par ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 14

**21 Juillet, 23h 39. (j-2)**

Byakuya et Renji enlacés (pour changer), dormaient.

Enfin, il n'y avait que Byakuya qui dormait, Renji lui, ne dormait pas car le sommeil ne lui venait plus, depuis 2 jours.

Il regarda Byakuya et se mit à pleurer. Il essayait de résister et de ne pas pleurer pour respecter l'accord qu'ils avaient, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était triste et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il attendait donc que Byakuya s'endorme pour pouvoir évacuer tout son chagrin et sa tristesse.

Ce jour maudit approchait dangereusement et à grand pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul jour à passer en compagnie de Byakuya. Lui, dirait même qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour à vivre car il s'éteindrait en même temps que Byakuya partirait...

Renji voulut vraiment résister mais n'y arriva pas et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le fait que Byakuya dorme et ne le voit pas le rassura un peu. Mais il se trompait, il se trompait depuis quelques nuits en croyant qu'il pleurait en cachette, car toutes les nuits, Byakuya ne dormait pas non plus et l'entendait. Il se retenait à chaque fois de le consoler pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi et ne pas respecter son engagement. Même maintenant, il ne dormait pas et entendait Renji pleurer à s'en retourner les tripes. A son dernier violent spasme, Byakuya ne put rester là, à ne rien faire... Il ouvrit donc les yeux. Renji l'aperçut et s'empressa d"essuyer ses larmes.

-_E...xcuse...moi... _Réussit-il à prononcer tant bien que mal. _On ne devait plus pleurer je sais... mais...mais je n'y arrive pas, pardonne moi..._

**Oh mon bébé...** Pensa Byakuya retourné par les larmes de Renji.

-_Viens là mon coeur... _Dit-il en le serrant fort contre lui et en se retenant de pleurer lui aussi.

-_Je t'en prie, excuse moi..._ Fit Renji. _Excuse moi de te gâcher tes derniers jours en pleurant comme une femmelette. Il aurait été préférable pour toi que tu ne les passes pas en ma compagnie..._

_-Tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises je te prie!! _Réprimanda Byakuya. _Mon ange, c'est parfaitement normal que tu pleures autant! A ta place je ferai pareil, voir même pire! _Rassura Byakuya en souriant pour détendre Renji. Il réussit car Renji laissa apparaître un micro sourire, effacé de suite après.

Cette violente crise de larmes avait vidé Renji de toute énergie. Il s'endormit quelques secondes après cela.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Byakuya. **J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça mon ange...** Pensa t-il**, tu m'as dit que tu avais le coeur déchiré et bien le mien est carrément décomposé en des milliers de lambeaux... Je souffre tellement de te voir comme ça... J'essaie, malgré tout, de ne pas le montrer parce que tu as besoin que je sois fort pour pouvoir te rassurer. **

**Ce n'est pas tant le fait de mourir qui me gêne, c'est de te laisser comme ça mon petit ange... Mais bon dieu, que va t-il advenir de toi quand je ne serai plus là !?** Se demanda t-il en pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Byakuya ne put dormir cette nuit là, c'était inutile d'essayer car la peine l'en empêchait. Il préféra alors regarder son ange dormir. Il finit pas s'endormir vers quatre heures et des poussières...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**22 Juillet (j-1)**

La journée se passa en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipa mot de la journée, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui allait fatalement se passer le lendemain...

Faute de mots, il préférèrent savourer leur dernière journée collés l'un à l'autre...

oOoOoOoOoOo

**23 Juillet, 03h48 (J-J) **

Byakuya ouvrit l'oeil, il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit, il se réveillait et se rendormait à chaque fois.

Il regarda Renji, face à lui, qui dormait comme un petit bébé. Attendri, il sourit en voyant le petit filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Une pulsion s'empara soudainement de lui et il l'essuya avec sa langue, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ce qui réveilla Renji qui répondit avec passion à son baiser en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Byakuya caressa le dos de Renji qui eut un violent frisson au contact de cette caresse.

Il embrassa Byakuya avec encore plus de fougue et commença à le déshabiller. Byakuya en fit de même pour Renji avant de se mettre sur lui, tout en farfouillant sa bouche avec sa langue. Il descendit de sa bouche et lécha les tatouages de son cou en les parcourants avec sa langue. Il descendit ensuite et en fit de même pour les tatouages de son torse. Arrivé en bas de son ventre, il leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit malicieusement avant de descendre un peu plus bas... Renji soupira de plaisir et mit sa main dans les cheveux de Byakuya. Byakuya remonta ensuite vers Renji, qui enroula ses jambes autour de son dos, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Renji se crispa quand il sentit Byakuya entrer en lui.

-_Chut mon ange... _Lui dit tendrement Byakuya en lui caressant les cheveux.

Renji ne put répondre à cause de la douleur qui lui coupait le souffle. Byakuya accéléra la cadence en douceur pour ne pas faire souffrir Renji.

Au petit gémissement de plaisir de Renji, Byakuya comprit qu'il pouvait accélérer. Il s'exécuta alors et atteint un rythme régulier.

Autant le début de leur échange était fougueux et impulsif, mais une fois la passion passée, ce fut la tendresse qui prit place. Ce qui était, en somme, assez rare dans leur relation sexuelle.

Tout en continuant son doux va et vient, Byakuya embrassa Renji avec une extrême tendresse. Ils atteignirent le nirvana ensemble mais ne s'écartèrent pas.

L'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, l'un en l'autre, ils s'endormirent... Cette fois fut, sans aucun doute, leur fois la plus tendre, leur dernière fois...

Après cela, ils réussirent à bien dormir. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin car la journée allait s'annoncer être mortel, dans tous les sens du terme...

oOoOoOoOo

**10h45**

Byakuya s'éveilla. Toujours allongé sur Renji et nu comme un ver, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant son sommeil. La seule chose qui avait changé, était les bras musclés de Renji qui l'enlaçait fortement alors qu'il était encore endormi. Byakuya sourit en le regardant dormir.

**Que t'es beau mon ange!** Pensa Byakuya extasié**. Malgré tout ces tatouages, tu ressembles véritablement à un ange...**

Il reposa sa tête sur le torse viril de Renji et regarda par la fenêtre apercevant le Soukyoku au passage.

**Aujourd'hui je vais mourir... Je ne serai plus de ce monde... Et bien, je n'en ai même pas peur car tu es avec moi... Ta seule présence me réconforte. Comment peux-tu me faire autant de bien petit ange?** Se demanda t-il intrigué en regardant à nouveau Renji.

Renji se réveilla à son tour et regarda Byakuya qui l'observait. Il sourit.

_-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai un spot sur le front ou quoi?? _Demanda t-il ce qui rire Byakuya.

-_Même de beau matin tu plaisantes!? Par ma foi, Renji Abarai, vous êtes vraiment un personnage très étrange... _En conclut Byakuya.

-_Ah ouai je le sais, on me le dit souvent tu sais?! _Répondit Renji.

-_Prétentieux en plus!? _Dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Renji sourit et le retourna pour se retrouver sur lui.

_-Je ne fais que vous prendre pour exemple, Monsieur-Le-Grand-Et-Noble-Capitaine-De-La-Sixième-Division!!_

Byakuya fit le même geste et se retrouva à sa place initiale, sur Renji.

-_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand et noble capitaine? _Demanda t-il d'un ton froid.

-_Euh... je sais pas qu'il meurt d'envie d'embrasser mes magnifiques lèvres peut-être?? _Fit Renji faisant mine de réfléchir.

_-Hmm, c'est une option! _Fit Byakuya en réfléchissant à son tour avant d'embrasser Renji.

Il se releva ensuite et s'habilla, suivit de Renji. Une fois son kimono et son haori mis, il posa Renji à terre et se remit sur lui. Il y eut ensuite un blanc.

C'était le jour-j... On pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre venir chercher Byakuya et l'emmener vers le couloir de la mort...

Renji serra fort le long et fin corps de Byakuya contre lui. Ce corps qu'il ne pourrait plus serrer contre lui à la fin de la journée... Corps, qu'il ne pourrait plus parcourir, sentir, toucher, embrasser... Il explosa en larme en serrant encore plus Byakuya à la limite de l'étouffement.

-_Chut mon petit bébé, arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie. _Susurra Byakuya à l'oreille de Renji en lui faisant un bisou dessus.

_-Pardonne moi, mon coeur, _fit-il entre deux sanglots, _je sais qu'en pleurant je rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour toi... Je sais qu'en pleurant, tu ne partiras pas serein et je sais aussi qu'en pleurant, je te fais mal... Mais...mais ça me bouffe de l'intérieur de savoir que c'est la dernière journée que tu vis, dernière journée que l'on passe ensemble, dernière journée où je pourrai sentir ton odeur que j'aime tant sentir, dernière journée... Et tout__ ça, à cause de moi car c'est à cause de moi que tu te retrouves ici, à vivre tes derniers..._Il ne put terminer sa phrase tant ses spasmes étaient violents.

_-Écoute moi mon bébé, écoute moi du début à la fin, sans m'interrompre. _Murmura Byakuya. _Avant j'étais le noble, froid, hautain, distant et tout ce qu'on voulait, Kuchiki. Je méprisais tous les gens qui m'étaient inférieurs. J'ai ensuite rencontré une personne magique, un petit ange, qui me fut envoyé d__es dieux. _

_Cet ange à tout ouvert en moi. Il a ouvert mon coeur à la vie, aux choses, aux personnes et surtout au bonheur... Chose à laquelle j'avais renoncé après la mort de ma femme, chose que je pensais éphémère et inutile. _

_Il m'a permis d'aimer à nouveau. Ce petit ange dont je suis tombé follement, éperdument, profondément, terriblement et infiniment amoureux m'a appris la signification du mot « vie » et m'y a redonné goût... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un avec une telle intensité... _

_Vois-tu, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, j'ai fait le bilan de ma vie. Ce bilan m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point ce petit ange a changé ma vie... Il l'a faite rayonner et ensoleiller de son plus bel éclat. Quand j'y repense avec du recul, je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter de rencontrer une telle personne... si attentionnée, gentille, adorable, amusante, rayonnante, piquante... Oui, je crois que je ne vous mérite pas Renji Abarai... _

_Mais vous voilà quand même avec moi ici, dans ce Temple Des Regrets. _

_Temple Des Regrets... Ce nom est inutile et sans valeur... Le but de cette tour est de méditer sur ses péchés et de les regretter ensuite... Personnellement, je ne regrette absolument rien, je ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu ma déchéance, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fuis sur Terre pour vivre en paix avec mon petit ange, je ne regrette pas de m'être fait arrêter, je ne regrette pas de me retrouver emprisonné ici et je ne regrette surtout pas de devoir mourir aujourd'hui, pour avoir vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie avec ce petit ange en question... Aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde...grâce à toi petit ange..._

Plus Byakuya avançait dans son récit, plus il sentait trembler Renji. Il se recula à hauteur de son visage et vit la pâleur de son visage et les larmes qui coulaient abondamment dessus. Il les essuya tendrement.

-_Oh mon amour... _Prononça difficilement Renji à cause de la violence de ses spasmes. _Je t'aime...je t'aime... Je vous aime mon capitaine..si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime...mon roi, mon dieu..._

oOoOoOoOo

Comme tous les matins, Rukia rejoignait sa division, et comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, en retard, livide, triste et ailleurs. Ce n'était en tout cas pas son capitaine qui pouvait le lui reprocher, au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait également. Ses lieutenants (Entre deux disputes) s'inquiétaient énormément pour son état de santé. Il essayait de les rassurer à chaque fois...tant bien que mal.

Une fois arrivée dans sa division, Rukia l'aperçut.

_-Excusez moi pour le retard capitaine, je ne me suis pas réveillée. _Mentit elle.

-C_a va Rukia, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es en retard!_ Répondit il en lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant. _C'est aujourd'hui et il va falloir que l'on s'y prépare... _Continua t-il.

-_Oui je sais capitaine... _Répondit elle avec la voix tremblante.

-_D'ailleurs où est ton ami, il n'est pas avec toi?_ Demanda Ukitake.

A la seconde près de la fin de sa phrase, une furie orange explosa la porte.

-_Tiens, quand on parle de loup.._. Fit Ukitake en souriant.

-_Tu veux quoi Ichigo? _Demanda Rukia exaspéré.

_-'Tain, je te cherche de partout depuis tout à l'heure! T'aurais pas pu me dire que tu partais à ta division!? Rah!_ Râla t-il.

-_J'ai pas envie de te parler, lâche moi s'il te plaît._ Répondit elle.

_-Euh, moi je crois que je vais vous laissez hein!_ Fit Ukitake en partant pour ne pas avoir à supporter une autre dispute.

_-Putain Rukia! J'en ai marre que tu me parles comme à un chien depuis que je suis revenu à la Soul Society. Tsss, si j'avais su je serai pas revenu.._. Provoqua Ichigo.

_-Je ne t'ai forcé à rien, tu n'as qu'à répartir Ichigo, la porte est grande ouverte!_

Ichigo soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

-_Tu sais très bien que je rigolais. Rukia..._dit il tristement_. J'en ai marre de te voir triste à cause de tout ça... Je sais que c'est dur de savoir que ton frère va aujourd'hui hui... Fin bref, tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, j'irai le sauver ton fréro mais je pourrai pas... Je lai déjà fait pour toi la dernière fois et votre vieux va s'y attendre et du coup, prendra les mesures pour l'empêcher. _

Il essuya les larmes de Rukia. _Je suis vraiment désolé, Rukia... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'ils sont bien tous les deux ensemble, là haut! Ton frère doit être heureux avec ce débile, j'en suis sur!_

Rukia sourit.

-_Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi de t'facon?_

_  
-Ben tu crois quoi? En plus d'avoir des muscles, il y en a, là haut! _S'exclama t-il en tapant son crane avec son doigt.

-_Tu parles! Ca sonne creux... _Répondit elle. _Bon au lieu de faire le "toi" aide moi plutôt à faire ce que je dois faire. _Ordonna t-elle essayant par là, d'oublier sa tristesse.

oOoOoOoOo

Depuis leur discution forte en émotion, Byakuya et Renji n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ni parlé. Byakuya essayait de faire le vide total dans sa tête pour se préparer à l'exécution.

Certes, il n'avait pas peur ni était triste, mais il avait toujours ce sentiment, par rapport à Renji et Rukia, qui l'empêchait de faire le vide. Ce sentiment de laisser sa petite soeur, orpheline de frère. Et surtout ce sentiment de devoir laisser toute seule la personne qui l'aime plus que tout... Ces deux raisons le tracassaient vraiment...

_-Byakuya?_ L'interrompit Renji.

-_Hmm, oui mon ange? _Répondit Byakuya sortant de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de Renji. Renji le regarda longuement et finit par parler.

-_ Je t'en prie mon coeur... Ne t"inquiète pas pour moi et ne t'inquiète pas pour Rukia, non plus... Je la réconforterai si ça ne va pas.._. Dit-il.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques heures et qui l'empêchait de faire son vide, Renji venait de les effacer en quelques mots comme s'il avait compris le mal être de son homme, sans même avoir eut à lui en parler, ni même à le regarder...

-_Et si ça ne marche pas,_ continua t-il, _je continuerai...je continuerai...Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que toute sa peine s'éloigne... _

-_Et toi mon petit ange hein? _Demanda Byakuya en pleurant pour la toute première fois depuis leur arrivée au temple. _Toi, qui sera la pour effacer ta peine mon ange?!_ Dit il en frottant sa joue à la sienne.

-_Ne pleure pas..._ Le conforta Renji qui pour la première fois se sentait utile. _Je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon bébé... _

**Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire moi?! **Pensa Byakuya réalisant qu'il était en train de pleurer**. Ce n'est pas à moi de pleurer! Mai quel con que je fais!**

Sur ce, il essuya sur le champ toutes les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage.

-_ Non, je ne m'inquiète pas! _Dit il mine de contrôlé la situation. _J'aimerai que ce soit toi qui ne t'inquiète plus en revanche, mon petit ange..._

-_Moi? Mais je ne m'inquiète pas! _Nia Renji.

Byakuya se releva à nouveau pour voir le visage de Renji.

_-Je croyais que monsieur sourcils ne mentait jamais!? _fit il en haussant un sourcil.

_-Mais je ne mens pas!!_ Se défendit Renji. _Et puis, _continua t-il en fermant les yeux,_ je ne crois pas qu'un petit maigrichon comme toi soit bien placé pour me faire la moral... _

-_Voyez vous cela... _Fit Byakuya en faisant mine d'être étonné. Il saisit les mains de Renji et les bloqua en arrière, derrière sa tête.

- _En tout cas le petit maigrichon, comme tu dis, est un tout petit peu, mais seulement un tout petit peu, en train de te maîtriser... _Provoqua t-il.

Renji sourit et retourna Byakuya pour se mettre sur lui. Il s'apprêta à se venger en lui faisant de même, mais quand il croisa son regard il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Après s'être écarté, Byakuya sourit et ferma les yeux.

-_Trop faible..._ Se moqua t-il en voyant l'abandon de Renji.

-_Ouai j'abandonne ton charme ne peux me résister bien longtemps... Putain mais quelle idée d'être aussi beau sérieux!? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre ces magnifiques yeux, aussi?!_ Râla Renji. _Tsss c'est pas juste! _

Byakuya le regardait s'enflammer tout seul, consterné.

-_C'est bon j ai fini!_ Annonça Renji à la fin de son interminable monologue en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Byakuya. Byakuya explosa de rire devant la tonne de bêtises que pouvait dire Renji en une seule minute. Renji se releva et regarda Byakuya.

_-Quoi?! Tu veux que je continue, c'est ça?_ Demanda t-il.

-_Hooo que non!_ S'empressa de dire Byakuya en riant._ Ça va aller comme ça, merci!_

-_Ah bon ok, s'tu veux. _Fit Renji en se reposant sur lui.

**Tu arrives à me faire rire même dans un moment pareil...**pensa Byakuya admiratif.

_-Je t'aime tellement mon coeur..._ Murmura Renji qui avait repris son sérieux, en contenant ses larmes.

_-Mais moi aussi, mon petit hérisson rouge._ Répondit Byakuya en souriant.

-_Pas autant que moi...petit maigrichon._ Chambra Renji d'une petit voix en souriant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. **Byakuya... Mon très cher Byakuya... **Pensa Renji.** Je t'aime tellement... Tu me disais que tu ne me méritais pas, mais c'est complètement faux c'est toi que je ne mérite pas. Tu es tellement de chose pour moi, mon roi... Comment réagir, impuissant, face à l'inévitable mort de son dieu, seule chose qui a de l'importance à ses yeux...Seule chose pour laquelle on vie... **Il pleura silencieusement pour ne surtout pas le montrer à Byakuya.

**Voir mourir son dieu devant ses propres yeux et par sa faute en plus... Que peut-il y avoir de plus cruel!? Je me dégoûte... Je me hais...Je te hais Abarai Renji!! Je ne mérite pas de vivre c'est moi qui doit mourir aujourd'hui pas Byakuya, pas mon Capitaine, pas mon Roi, pas mon Dieu...**

Un bruit se fit entendre en bas de la tour. La porte s'ouvrit...

-_NOON!! VOUS NE ME LE PRENDRAIT PAS!! _Hurla Renji en serrant Byakuya de toute ses forces. _JAMAIS VOUS M'ENTENDEZ!!_ Continua t-il en criant à s'en abîmer la voix.

Byakuya redressa fermement les épaules et la tête de Renji.

_-Abarai Renji!_ Dit-il froidement. _Relevez la tête, gardez votre honneur!!_

-_Byakuya?! _Demanda Renji ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir Byakuya.

-_Et embrassez moi..._ Finit il par dire en souriant. Renji sourit en même temps qu'il pleurait.

-_A vos ordre capitaine Kuchiki..._ Dit en relevant la tête et en l'embrassant ensuite.

Plus Renji entendait les gardes monter, plus il tremblait. Byakuya s'écarta et se leva.

-J_e vous ai dis de vous relever, Abarai Renji... _Dit il en souriant et en relevant Renji. _Et de m'enlacer... _

Il essuya les larmes de Renji avant de se faire sauter dans les bras.

-_Je préfère mieux ça... _Dit il en souriant. Renji enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de Byakuya en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Avec sa tête dans ses cheveux, il sentit l'odeur de Byakuya ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle...

Les 8 gardes arrivèrent à leur hauteur les contraignant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-_Je vous aime mon dieu... _Murmura Renji.

-_Pas autant que moi mon petit ange... __Soit fort surtout..._Susurra Byakuya en lui faisant un bisou sur les cheveux.

Les gardes se trouvaient face à eux et Renji serrait toujours Byakuya de toute ses forces en pleurant.

-_Mon petit ange?_ Demanda Byakuya voyant que Renji ne voulait pas le lâcher. _Allez ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé... tout va bien se passer! Tu verras ça va aller..._ Murmura t-il.

-_S'il vous plaît, nous devons y aller! _Avertit un garde qui se ravisa immédiatement après avoir croisé le regard meurtrier de Byakuya.

_-Allez mon ange, maintenant il va falloir que tu me lâches d'accord? _

Renji toujours dans les cheveux de Byakuya en train de sentir son odeur n'arrivait pas à se résigner et à le lâcher. Ses spasmes et sanglots le faisaient terriblement trembler. Byakuya serra lui aussi Renji. Il se mit à hauteur de son visage et l'embrassa... Pour une dernière fois...

Ce dernier baiser fut d'une extrême tristesse, détresse, désespoir et mélancolie...

Les gardes, quant à eux ne savaient plus où se mettre. Renji finit enfin par desserrer son étreinte et par lâcher Byakuya.

_- C'est bien mon bébé... _Lui murmura Byakuya. _Je suis fier de toi mon petit ange._ Susurra t-il en lui faisant un petit bisou dans le cou avant de s'écarter de lui.

Quand les gardes comprirent qu'ils avaient terminé, ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Quatre gardes vers Byakuya et les quatre autres vers Renji. Les quatre gardes de Byakuya lui mirent un collier rouge autour du cou, exactement le même qu'ils avaient mis à Rukia avant son exécution. Et lui scellèrent les mains.

_-Attention à ce que vous faites!_ menaça Byakuya comme à son habitude.

Après avoir ignoré toutes les menaces de Byakuya, ils firent ressortir quatre fils rouge du collier et chacun en saisit un.

Les quatre autres gardes, scellèrent simplement les mains de Renji.

Pendant ce temps Byakuya et Renji ne se lâchèrent pas une seule seconde des yeux. Les gardes les emmenèrent à la sortie du temple. Le soleil éclatant éblouit Byakuya et Renji qui avaient vécu dans l'obscurité depuis 7 jours.

Ils traversèrent le long et étroit pont qui séparait le temple au reste du Sereitei. Arrivés au bout du pont, les gardes s'arrêtèrent. Un des gardes de Renji l'interpella.

-J_e suppose que vous voulez assister à l'exécution?!_ Supposa t-il.

-_Mon dieu mais quel sens de la déduction!!_ Agressa Renji à la Byakuya.

-_Le commandant-capitaine l'avait anticipé... _Fit l'un d'eux. _Très bien, vous pouvez venir si vous le souhaiez, mais le condamné doit aller au Soukyoku tout seul pour pouvoir jusqu'au bout regretter ses péchés sans être perturbé par une quelconque présence. C'est la tradition...Vous serez donc emmené au Soukyoku une fois la préparation de l'exécution terminé._ Expliqua t-il.

Cette nouvelle n'enchanta guerre Renji.

_-Déjà vous me le prenez, _ragea t-il_, mais en plus vous osez nous séparer avant!! Mais vous avez quoi à la place du coeur sérieux!? _

_-Renji!_ l'interrompit sèchement Byakuya ce qui le surprit, _ces gens,_ dit-il en montrant les gardes avec un mélange du dégoût et de mépris, _ces gens n'ont tout simplement pas de coeur ni de sentiment..._

Cette réflexion fit moyennement rire les gardes qui tirèrent violemment sur les cordes qui retenaient Byakuya et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Byakuya se retourna pour voir Renji le plus longtemps possible. Les larmes de Renji commençaient à sérieusement refaire surface.

Cela lui déchira le coeur de voir Byakuya s'éloigner vers le couloir de la mort... Il réalisa maintenant plus que jamais la gravité de la situation.

Quand Byakuya fut tellement loin qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une silhouette à la place de Renji, il entendit crier « je t'aime ». En l'entendant, Byakuya ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, pour rester fort jusqu au bout...

**Moi aussi mon petit ange**. Pensa t-il.


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Couple: Byakuya x Renji**

**Note: Alors, alors, alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à sincérement m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'étais vraiment dans une grande phase de doute, je ne savais pas quelle tournure donner à cette fic. J'ai finalement décidé et donc je la poste! ;) ****Pour ce chapitre vous aurez en première partie l'exécution du côté de Byakuya et en deuxième partie celui de Renji avec un POV. Le POV de Renji sera mis en gras car ce sont ses pensées. Voili voilou, bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

oOoOoOoOo

**Exécution vision Byakuya.**

oOoOoOoOo

Byakuya et son escorte s'enfoncèrent dans le Sereitei. Tout le monde s'attroupait autour de leur passage. Byakuya observa les visages attristés des Shinigamis, certains lui souriaient comme pour le soutenir psychologiquement... Même certain rageux qui ne l'aimaient pas, semblaient tristes. Bizarrement, cela lui fit extrêmement de bien... Il sourit légèrement et remit sa tête en place.

Ils arrivèrent très vite sur la colline du Sokyoku. Il n'y avait pour l'instant personne excepté le commandant, son second et pleins de gardes. À ce propos, le nombre excessif de gardes le heurta. Le commandant avait sûrement dus redoubler la sécurité à cause de l'incident d'Ichigo, la fois précédente... Arrivés face au commandant, les gardes s'éloignèrent un peu de Byakuya.

_-Montez ici je vous prie_. Ordonna t-il en montrant la plate forme en dessous de l'échafaud. Les gardes s'apprêtèrent à l'aider à monter avant qu'il ne leur aboit:

_-Merci, je sais toujours me servir de mes jambes!_

Les gardes exaspérés, le laissèrent monter et le suivirent ensuite pour lui détacher les liens rouges, qui remontèrent ensuite dans son collier.

_-Byakuya Kuchiki,_ fit le vieux, _avez vous réussi à regretter vos actes, dans le temple des regrets ou le temps que l'on vous y a laisser n'a pas été suffisant??_ Demanda t-il avec aucune animosité dans la voix. Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

_-Vous auriez pu m'y laisser une éternité commandant, cela n'aurait rien changé car je ne regretterai jamais et sous aucun prétexte d'avoir... _Il s'interrompit en tournant sa tête vers sa droite.

Les capitaines et lieutenants arrivèrent. Il aperçut au loin Ukitake ses lieutenants et...Rukia?? Mais que faisait-elle là? **Oui, ils ont sûrement du accepter de la faire venir parce que je suis de sa famille... **Pensa t-il.

Sa surprise laissa place à l'effroi quand il remarqua en détail le visage de sa soeur et celui d'Ukitake. Ils étaient livide, avaient les yeux cernés et tirés... Ils avaient le visage tellement fermé qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus pleurer malgré l'envie qu'il ne leur manquait pas. Ils essayèrent de ne pas le montrer et quand ils virent que Byakuya les regarder, ils lui firent un petit sourire rassurant.

**Oh mon dieu**, pensa Byakuya horrifié devant leur mine de fantôme, **c'est pas à cause de moi ça j espère!?** Pensa t-il en riant nerveusement.

Beaucoup de monde étaient arrivé, il y avait la 8ème division avec Shunsui et Nanao, les quatre lieutenants sans capitaines: Izuru, Hinamori, Hisagi et Rikichi.

Un peu plus loin Retsu avec Isane, Komomura avec Iba, Mayuri et Nemu et Hitsugaya avec Matsumoto. En fait il ne manquait que la 11 ème et la 2 ème.

Mais c'est surtout l'absence de Renji qui heurta Byakuya. Son inquiétude fut de courte durée car deux minutes plus tard, il l'aperçut accompagné de Zaraki, Yachiru, Soi Fong et Omaeda. Il vint se placer à coté de Rukia en lui faisant un magnifique sourire rassurant.

**Oh mon bébé,** pensa Byakuya touché de l'attention de Renji,** merci d'être ce que tu es...**

Renji tourna la tête vers Byakuya et son visage s'attrista immédiatement après. Byakuya avait tellement envie de sauter dans les bras de Renji de le rassurer et de l'embrasser... Mais tout ça était fini... Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui sauter dans les bras... le rassurer...l'embrasser...

C'était fini, c'était la fin, le fin de tout...

-_**Je t'aime mon ange...**_ Murmura t-il en ne sortant aucun son de sa bouche.

Il releva fièrement la tête et se tourna vers le vieux.

_-Avant toute chose, avez vous une dernière volonté capitaine Kuchiki? _Demanda Yamamoto.

Sans l'ombre d une hésitation il répondit:

_-Oui... Je veux qu'Abarai Renji ne soit pas déchu de son poste, ni banni de la Soul Society._

Le vieux réfléchit un instant.  
_-Il sera déchu de son poste mais ne sera pas bannis, parole d'honneur. _Promit le vieux.

_-Bien_. Fit Byakuya assez rassuré.

_-Maintenant commencez le rituel! _Fit le capitaine-commandant.

Sur cet ordre 10 gardes vinrent se placer en face de chacune des cordes qui retenaient le Soukyoku. Ils firent des combinaisons avec leur mains et se stoppèrent.

_Libérez le Soukyoku!_ Ordonna le vieux en se reculant.

Les 10 ficelles se détachèrent du Soukyoku et vinrent s'enfoncer violemment dans la foret en dessous de la colline. Trois carrés blancs spirituels apparurent des deux côtés et en face de Byakuya. Les mains de Byakuya se détachèrent. Les carrés vinrent brutalement neutraliser chacune de ses mains et ses pieds. Une fois le tout sceller, les carrés blancs élevèrent Byakuya dans les airs, jusqu'au poteau horizontal en haut de l'échafaud.

Byakuya tourna une dernière fois la tête vers les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il arrivait à voir de là où il était qu'ils étaient tous en larmes.

**Ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît... Toi Ukitake tu seras fort comme à ton habitude et tu continueras à combattre ta foutue maladie! Merci mon ami, merci... **

**Toi ma petite Rukia, ma petite puce, si tu savais comme je regrette à cet instant, de ne jamais t'avoir pris dans mes bras, de ne jamais t'avoir dis que je t'aimais... Pardonne moi petite puce... je t'aime...**

**  
Et toi...toi, mon petit ange adoré, mon petit tatoué préféré, **pensa t-il en souriant**, pardonne moi de te laisser tout seul, le coeur brisé... Je t'aime... Je t'aime à en perdre la raison... **

Byakuya ne lâcha pas une seule seconde Renji des yeux. Le Soukyoku s'était déjà élancé dans les airs. Il s'enflamma en réunissant toute sa puissance. Il prit la forme d'un aigle...

L'aigle se tourna horizontalement et se mit face à Byakuya, pointant son bec face à lui. Byakuya ne se souciait même pas du Sokyoku, il regardait toujours Renji en bas qui était en pleine crise de larme. Ce fut seulement en cet instant que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. C'était fini, c'était la fin, le fin de tout... Le Sokyoku se lança. Il s'approcha à toute vitesse de Byakuya.

_-JE T'AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII.................._

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase...

oOoOoOoOo

**Exécution vision de Renji en POV. **

oOoOoOoOo

**Je ne le vois plus... Je me sens alors défaillir, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes pieds...**.

_-Nous vous emmenons à la division la plus proche du Sokyoku, en attendant que tout soit près pour l'éxecution, à la 11ème. _**M'expliquèrent les gardes en me faisant revenir à la réalité par la même occasion.**

**Je ne répond pas. On se met alors en route. ****La 11ème division étant vraiment très proche du Temple des Regrets, on y arriva rapidement.** **Ils m'emmenèrent dans une sorte de bureau. **

_-Nous vous laissons ici! _**M'annoncèrent-ils en s'inclinant et en sortant ensuite de la pièce. **

**Je me retrouve alors seul, je pourrai fuir, de toute façon, fuir pour aller où? **

**Je vais face à la fenêtre, je veux sentir son reaistu pour m'assurer qu'il va bien! J'essaie mais je ne sens rien, quelqu'un m'interrompt. Je reconnais ce reaistu, c'est Ichigo.**

_-Alors mon pote, tu tiens le coup? _**Me demande t-il en me tapant amicalement le dos. Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre.**

_-Renji... _**Fit Ichigo tout bas,**_ reprends toi! Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera rassuré et partira en paix, s'il te voit livide comme tu es, tu es cadavérique, mon gars! Pire que moi quand je croise Kenpachi!! _

**Cette comparaison me fit légèrement sourire. Je me tourne vers lui. **

_-Désolé, vieux..**.**_** Fis-je pour je ne sais quelles raisons.**

_-Désolé de quoi? Enfin bref quoi qu'il en soit, t'inquiète pas, on se fera des teufs d'enfer dans le monde réel ok? _**Demanda t-il. Je souris.**

_-J'y compte bien..._**Répondis-je. **

**Le capitaine Kenpachi arriva dans la pièce avec Yachiru sur son dos. **

_-Allez Abarai, faut y aller, c'est l'heure..._**M'annonça Zaraki d'un ton compatissant. **

_-Hum**, **_**approuvai-je. Je me retourne vers Ichigo. Il me prend dans ses bras en me tapotant le dos. **

_-Allez sois fort, vieux! Pour Rukia et pour lui... _

_-Merci Ichigo._

**On se sépare et je commence à partir.**

_-Et arrête de pleurer, c'est les femmelette qui pleurent!!_**Me Charrit-il une dernière fois en riant. Je me retourne vers lui. **

_-Et bien, tu devrais te mettre à pleurer alors..**. **_**Répondis-je en souriant. **_Merci..._**Murmurai-je en partant pour de bon. **

**Kenpachi et Yachiru essayèrent de me distraire pendant le chemin mais en vain... **

**Quand on arriva, je le vis sur l'estrade qui parlait au commandant. Je me place à coté de Rukia et vis qu'elle était aussi livide qu'un caché d'aspirine... Je lui souris pour la rassurer. **

**Je me tourne ensuite vers lui et m'assombrit de nouveau. Il allait se faire tuer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre... J'ai tant envie de l'en empêcher et que tout redevienne comme avant... **

**Mais plus rien ne redeviendra comme avant. C'est fini, c'est la fin, le fin de tout... Je le vois me murmurer quelque chose que je devine aisément. **

_-**Moi aussi mon coeur... **_**Lui répondis-je en ne sortant aucun son de ma bouche.**

**Je le vois se tourner vers le commandant et l'entend lui demander que je ne sois pas banni... Yamamoto accepte et annonce le début de l'exécution. Je vois ensuite le rituel commencer. **

**Il s'élance dans les airs. **

**Je commence à pleurer malgré moi et serre la main de Rukia que je sens trembler tout autant que moi. **

**Je le vois tourner la tête vers nous. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux, j'ai mal, plus ça va, plus je pleure et tremble. Le Sokyoku s'est libéré et s'élance vers lui. C'est fini, c'est la fin, la fin de tout... **

**Je l'entend me hurler d'un cri déchirant ce que je lui aurais crier si je n'étais pas pétrifié. **

**Toujours les yeux vers ce qu'il reste de lui, je sens quelque chose se briser littéralement dans mon coeur. Je n'y prête pas attention, il est mort, c'est tout ce que je vois en cet instant. **

**Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et lâche la main de Rukia en tombant au sol. J'ai mal, je ne peux plus respirer, il est mort... Je sens des mains tater mon corps et prendre mon poul. **

**Il est mort... Je sens qu'on me transporte. Je veux mourir, je ne le sens plus, il est mort. J'entend Rukia en larme qui me hurle de revenir à moi. Mais je ne veux plus vivre, je ne le peux plus, il n'est plus là, il est mort. Ma vie sans lui n'est rien, je veux mourir. Rukia me hurle toujours de ne pas faire ça, j'ai honte par rapport à elle, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je sens quelque chose de douloureux me ronger de l'intérieur, ce n'est pas plus mal, je veux partir. J'ai froid. J'entend Ichigo qui retient Rukia et qui, lui aussi, me dis de revenir, mais je ne veux pas. Il est mort, je veux partir, je sens et me laisse partir. Je sens quelque chose sortir de mon corps. J'ai plein d'image de lui qui s'affichent devant moi, il me sourit de son doux visage, il me dit qu'il m'aime, il me dit qu'il veut qu'un jour on se mari... **

**Ca y est, c'est fini, c'est la fin, la fin de tout, je pars... **

* * *

NON NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS!!! XD C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, il y en aura un autre extrement court, encore plus court que lui normalement. Bon pas trop déçu??


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur: ByakuyaSoul**

**Note: Voici le dernièr chapitre de la fic "aimer à en perdre la raison", ça fait mal au coeur de dire ça! XD Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses (ou mauvaises ^^) ont une fin. Donc voilà, j'éspère que vous apprécirez ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

Sur un longue allée, dans la ville de Tokyo, les gens défilaient à une vitesse folle, se bousculant les uns aux autres. Exceptés deux hommes à une centaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, eux, malgré la foule qui défilait et les poussait en marchant, ils restaient immobiles et se regardaient.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges extrêmement longs, s'approcha de celui aux cheveux noir en heurtant tout le monde qui marchaient au passage en ne le lachant toujours pas des yeux, pas même une seconde. Le brun aussi avança vers lui, comme s'ils étaient aimantés... Tout était étrange entre ces deux hommes, c'était comme si quelque chose de pas humain les attirait à l'autre...

Arrivés face à face, une lueur passa dans chacun de leurs yeux.

_-Bonjour je m'appelle Renjio_, dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges en lui tendant la main.

_-Et moi c'est Byakuyo,_ _enchanté_, répondit le deuxième en lui serrant la main...

oOoOoOoOo

_**Rukia, depuis la mort de son grand frère, plus celle de son meilleur ami, n'était que l'ombre d'elle même... Si ce n'était pas l'amour qu'elle portait à Ichigo, elle serait elle aussi partie... Mais pour lui, elle avait décidé d'être forte. Mais se porter comme un charme était vraiment trop lui demander, en effet, c'était limite si elle répondait quand on lui parlait. **_

_**Son capitaine aussi, lui il était pratiquement entré en pleine dépression, il n'avait pas empêché ce qui s'était passé et pour lui, cela se profilait comme le plus grand drame de sa vie... **_

_**Et l'un des plus affecté par la mort de Renji et Byakuya était finalement Ichigo, il ne le montrait pas pour Rukia, mais Renji était un frère pour lui, et maintenant il était mort... Et Byakuya aussi, il adorait le taquiner et s'était finalement attaché à lui... Il avait fait venir Inoue du monde réel pour au moins essayer de faire revenir Renji à la vie, mais inexplicablement, alors qu'elle avait pourtant le pouvoir de reconstituer la matière, cela n'avait pas marché... **_

_**En bref, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui n'était pas affecté par la mort de Byakuya et Renji... C'était vraiment une période de deuil au Sereitei... Tout le monde se sentai**__**t concerné**__** pas leurs morts. Les amis de Renji, c'est à dire, la moitié du Sereitei, s'en voulaient car ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il était amoureux et en couple alors que cela avait duré 3 mois. Ils pensaient bêtement qu'ils auraient pu y changer quelque chose. **_

_**Les capitaines aussi, et la famille de Byakuya, la vielle dame de son clan plus précisément, tous ils s'en voulaient tous d'avoir laisser ces 2 bonshommes mourrir sous leurs yeux... **_

_**Il y eut, malgré sa sanction, des funérailles pour Renji. Ce fut une journée bien triste pour tous les Shinigamis. Et le commandant se sentant après coup coupable, avait aussi honoré Byakuya et les avait réuni, lui et Renji, dans le même tombeau en posant au dessus, une photo d'eux que Rukia avait rapporté du monde réel. Dessus Renji, tout joyeux, était assit sur Byakuya et lui faisait une grimace. Byakuya lui, avait l'air désespéré par les bêtises de ce dernier... **_

_**Cette photo avait fait le tour du Sereitei. L'association des femmes Shinigami avait pris l'initiative de l'imprimer et de la distribuer à tout les gens qui le souhaitaient. Donc dans toutes les chambre du Sereitei pratiquement, régnait cette attachante photo, des défunts... **_

_**Voilà comment c'était déroulé, depuis cinq jours maintenant, l'après coup de la mort de Byakuya et Renji. **_

oOoOoOoOo

En cette douce matinée, Rukia se réveilla au coté d'Ichigo, en effet cette dernière avait déserté le manoir qui, sans la présence de son frère, lui semblait atrocement vide. Et chaque pièces, où elle se revoyait avec Byakuya, lui rappelaient inlassablement qu'il était mort. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté...

Elle se tourna vers Ichigo qui semblait profondément endormi, puis soupira. Elle se leva, alla se doucher et se mit en tenue pour aller travailler. La vie devait reprendre son court...

Elle partit donc à sa division. Elle croisa immédiatement son capitaine.

-_Bonjour capitaine._ Le salua telle.

-_Bonjour Rukia..._ Répondit il sombrement sans même lever la tête de son bureau, avec le regard dans le vide. Elle soupira. Décidément, même si elle le voulait, son deuil n'allait pas se faire si facilement...  
Elle sortit de la pièce et alla prendre l'air en attendant l'heure de l'entrainement. En sortant elle entendit Sentaro et Kyone tout près, alors elle décida de faire le chemin inverse pour ne pas les croiser. Non pas qu'elle en avait après eux, mais elle était tout sauf d'humeur à les supporter.

Il faisait un froid de canard. Rarement il eut fait aussi froid à la Soul Society. Ou alors etait-ce sa peine qui lui donnait cette impression? Elle n'en savait rien, et s'en moquait à vrai dire.

Le vent venait lui fouetter brutalement la joue... Elle marchait doucement et à une allure lente.

Elle s'était déjà assez éloignée du QG de sa division pour ne croiser personne, alors elle décida de s'asseoir et regarder le paysage. Cet endroit était le plus paisible de la 13 ème division. En face d'elle se trouvait une sorte de joli mini parc avec un lac au centre.

Elle ne sut l'expliquer, mais les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle eut soudain une vision de son frère marchant lentement à coté de ce lac. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'image de Byakuya s'effaça et elle ne vit plus que le lac. Elle pleura à chaud de larmes. C'est maintenant une vision de Renji qu'elle eut. Elle le vit le long du couloir en train de courir vers elle souvent comme il le faisait lorsqu'il venait la chercher pour x raisons. Mais bien sur lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, son image s'effaça et s'envola en même temps que la rafale de vent qui venait de souffler...

C'est une crise de larme qui lui vint alors. C'était atroce ce qu'elle se sentait vide sans eux. Ils lui manquaient tellement... Finalement son amour pour Ichigo n'était pas grand chose comparé à la peine qu'elle ressentait depuis leur mort. C'était égoïste ce qu'elle allait faire... Elle le savait, très égoïste même... mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva brusquement et d'un pas décidé elle partit comme une furie vers le coeur de sa division.

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, elle ne vit même pas Nemu qui s'y trouvait aussi.

_-Rukia-san! _L'interpella t-elle. Elle n'entendit pas et continua à marcher comme une trombe.

-_Rukia-san!! _Fit un peu plus fort Nemu. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Rukia s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle se retourna alors vers elle.

_-Oui Nemu-san?_

_-Le capitaine Kurotsuchi demande après vous. Et le capitaine Ukitake._ Fit elle de sa voix douce et solennelle. _Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. _

Juste maintenant on demandait après elle... Elle ne se fit tout de même pas prier et remit à tout à l'heure ce qu'elle comptait faire.

_-Oui Nemu-san._

Elles allèrent chercher Ukitake qui semblait toujours broyer du noir et se mirent en route... La 12 ème division étant la division voisine de la 13ème, le chemin n'allait pas être très long espéra Rukia. Ainsi moins de temps ils mettraient à cet entrevue plus vite elle...

-_Tu as une toute petite mine Rukia! Tu es sure que ça va?_ L'interrompit Ukitake dans ses sinistres pensées. Elle le regarda et vit à son sourire et son regard qu'il se faisait vraiment violence pour paraître en bon état. Elle lui sourit gentiment et répondit qu'elle allait assez bien et qu'elle avait seulement mal dormi la nuit dernière...

Après cette brève tentative de conversation, ils arrivèrent dans l'endroit que craint pratiquement tout le Sereitei, le bureau, ou plutôt l'antre comme certains l'ont nommé, de la 12 ème division...

Ce fut un Mayuri surexcité qui les accueillit.

_-Ah vous voilà enfin!!!_ S'exclama t-il rayonnant.

_-Bonjour capitaine Kurotsuchi._ Salua Ukitake solennelle. Rukia se força aussi à le saluer sans être dégoûté, soit par son air joyeux plus qu'inquiétant le connaissant, soit par tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce qui devait servir d'expériences, probablement...

-_Alors Mayuri-san, que nous vaut l'honneur de cet convocation? _Demanda Jyuushiro.

-_Ah ah!!_ S'écria t-il._ C'est la première fois que je vois ce cas se réaliser, c'est génial!!!_ Continua t-il comme un fou.

Quand il vit l'air désespéré de Rukia et Ukitake il se calma un peu.

_-Bon je m' explique, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous expliquer quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. Enfin, j'ai fais part de cette découvert au commandant qui m'a dit de vous en informer en premier à vous deux, bien que je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi étant donné que vous êtes pas plus concerné que d'autre, mais bon s'il dit ça c'est que ça doit surement être ça, par ma foi! _Dit-il en secouant la tête se rendant même pas compte qu'il parlait tout seul. Rukia et Ukitake se regardèrent, profondément désespérés...

_-Eh bien qu'y à t-il? Pourquoi cette tête de déterré?? _Demanda Mayuri en voyant leur tête.

-_Capitaine Kurotsuchi, _fit Ukitake faisant preuve de grande patience, _pouvez-vous en venir au fait, s'il vous plaît? _

_-Très bien mais moi je n'attends que ça!! Bon alors, après les récents événement j'ai fait une recherche sur "pourquoi Abarai n'a pas pu être réanimé avec les pouvoirs guérisseurs du capitaine Unohana, plus ceux de la femme humaine..." Et j'ai compris une chose que personne n'a jamais découvert depuis la création de la Soul Society!! __Nemu, l'écran! _Ordonna t-il.

-_Oui, Mayuri-sama. _Elle alluma un écran qui afficha des images qui complétait en image ce qu'expliquait Mayuri.

_-Donc, je disais, quand deux personnes ce sont aimées au point de mourir l'une pour l'autre, au point où la vie même est en jeu, les reaistu de ces deux personnes s'en mêlent. Ils créent comme une sorte de lien spirituelle entre eux, un lien qui mélangent leur âme et leur coeur, un lien que personne d'aucun monde que ce soit ne peut briser ou annuler, ni moi, ni Aizen, ni le roi, ni même Dieu!_

_  
Et au moment de l'exécution, quand Renji a senti quelque chose en lui se briser c'était en réalité son reaistu qui commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur car le reaistu de sa "moitié" avait disparu. Vu sous cet angle, on pourrait croire que ce lien est destructeur pour les deux personnes en question, mais en réalité, leur reaistu leur laissent le choix de vie ou de mort au moment crucial. _

_-Ce qui veut dire que..._ Présumèrent Rukia et Ukitake en coeur.

_-Oui Renji aurait pu vivre s'il le désirait mais il a choisi la mort... _

Le visage de Rukia se mit à pâlir instantanément...

_-Mais il y a un dernier bon point à ce lien, et qui n'est pas des moindres, _continua Mayuri,_ à la mort des deux personnes, si l'une meure dans l'heure où la première est morte, le lien s'intensifie et leur corps, leur âme et leur coeur se reconstituent dans une sorte de mixage pour se retrouver finalement dans un monde parrallèle, en général le monde réel, à l'état où ils avaient quitté le notre. Seul leurs souvenirs s'effacent. _

_  
-Ce qui veut dire que... _Présumèrent Ukitake et Rukia en même temps.

__

-Oui, ils sont tout les deux vivants, et recommencent une nouvelle vie, dans le monde réel...

* * *

Eh oui, c'est la fin... T_T Héhé vous aviez vraiment cru que je tuerais mes chouchoux d'amour? JAMAIS!! Enfin bon je les ais tué mais pas vraiment hein! Donc j'EXIGE de excuses de toutes les personnes qui m'ont frappé ou menacé de mort!! XD

Bon, plus sérieusement, après ces 16 chapitres je tiens à remercier en détails toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis dans les bons comme les mauvais moments! (vous avez vu comme je suis solennelle! XD) Donc, dans l'ordre où les commentaires ont été posté, un grand merci à (j'inclus dedans aussi les personnes qui m'ont pas mis de commentaires mais qui m'ont malgré tout mis en alerte ou en favoris):

melmilou ; Gaëlle ; li-san ; chamalloW ; Akesta ; Hiryu-san ; hisana03 ; Isram ; byakuya du 13 ; yayuhe ; xzaboo ; Altabatha ; Nalia ; I..love..Yaoi ; Bya-Ren ; Lita-Lita ; Taeldra ; Tenshi No Bakka.

Avec un remerciement tout spécial à Paloma666 qui m'aura été d'une grande aide, toujours là quand j'en avais besoin, c'est à dire, pratiquement à chaque fois! ^^ Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi sans mettre de reviews. Savoir qu'on est lu, avec ou sans commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir. :-) Je vous dirais en toute franchise que jamais je n'aurai esperé que cette histoire plaise autant, surtout que c'était ma deuxième fic donc bon, le niveau d'écriture... Vous m'avez comprise. XD Voilà donc je vous dis à tous enfin surtout à toutes, à bientot pour une autre histoire je l'espère! :-)

Passez de bonnes fêtes, que tous vos voeux se réalisent et que vous passiez une bonne année 2009. Et sortez couverts! Ah ben nan y a pas de mecs ici? Ben même! XD BONNE ANNEE 2009!!!

(Une dernière petite review d'au revoir?? ^^ )


End file.
